


Un gato perdido en Konoha

by Nekomata95



Series: La serie que se esfuerza mucho por no ser un self-insert [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen, Multiverse Travel, Not a Mary Sue, Not a self insert, Plot focused, chapter per day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata95/pseuds/Nekomata95
Summary: A veces, las historias favoritas de muchos no son tan divertidas cuando las vives en carne propia. Sobre todo, cuando la historia gira en torno a la aventura en un mundo lleno de conflictos.





	1. Abre los ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, este fanfic es viejo, quiero decir VIEJO, lo escribí hace años y tarde mucho tiempo en terminarlo, lo estoy resubiendo aquí -ya está terminado en otra plataforma- por varias razones:
> 
> 1) puedo corregir errores terribles de trama que mi inexperto trasero cometió hace años. (así que si lo encuentran en la otra plataforma pueden leerlo si quieren, pero este tendrá ligeros cambios y mejor estilo)
> 
> 2) Una amiga me convenció de subirlo aquí porque, aunque sea un fandom muerto yo amo este fanfic.
> 
> 3) AO3 ESTÁ TAN BIEN ORGANIZADO QUE TENGO QUE SUBIRLO AQUI. 
> 
> trataré de todas mis fuerzas de subir un capítulo por día, espero poder cumplir
> 
> sin más, me despido. Disfrútenlo :D

-Despierta…  
Abrió los ojos a causa de una leve brisa y algún pájaro que pasaba cerca. Enfocó la vista hacia arriba y el color azul del cielo ocupó todo el paisaje. Notó como a su alrededor se alzaban varios pilares, que al parecer rodeaban un círculo, antes de volver a quedar dormida vio como varias sombras se acercaban hacia ella desde un piso inferior. Miró hacia arriba notando algo nuevo: le dolía la espalda.

 

-...del cielo.

-No es posible.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, cayó del cielo.

Todas esas frases sueltas llegaron a ella en medio de los lazos que aún la unían con el mundo de los sueños. Una de las voces era claramente masculina, la otra tenía un inconfundible tono femenino y por alguna razón le parecía haber escuchado antes esas voces.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pasara el kekkai sin ser notada? ¡Imposible, Kakashi! 

Trató de levantarse de donde fuera que estuviera. Notó dos cosas: primero, esa especie de camilla definitivamente no era su cama; segundo, definitivamente ya no estaba en su casa. - ¿Kakashi? - de un rápido movimiento estuvo sentada. Buscó inútilmente el origen de las voces; ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación oscura y sin ventanas, apenas iluminada por una bombilla, no había mucho allí: una mesa, un par de sillas y una puerta, de donde se escuchaban aun las dos voces.

Se levantó sintiendo un pequeño mareo, al bajar la vista vio un traje sobre su cuerpo que definitivamente no era su pijama para dormir - ¿Qué clase de cosplay es este? - Traía una blusa en forma de kimono negro corto sin mangas, una pantalonera también negra y unas zapatillas que podrían bien pasar por la de los ninjas de Konoha... un mechón negro se posó en su cara, era su propio cabello que ahora era largo hasta la cintura. 

\- ¿Eh?

Su pelo le llegaba, como mucho, hasta debajo de los hombros la última vez que se lo había cepillado, además sub pelo siempre había sido castaño, su madre nunca le dijo tinturárselo de negro intenso por mucho que ella rogó. Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda máquina para tratar de encajar piezas. El terror comenzó a subir desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cabeza ¿La habían secuestrado y metido en ese extraño traje? ¿Acaso ahora estaba en algún país extraño siendo vendida a algún rico excéntrico y pervertido? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿O acaso...? La puerta se abrió en cuanto ella comenzaba a llegar a conjeturas extrañas.

Aparecieron dos personas: una mujer rubia de grandes pechos y un hombre de pelo plateado, una máscara sólo dejaba verle un ojo, los señaló mientras su boca se abría tratado de decir algo.  
-Ah...ah...ah...ah...  
-Hola.  
Saludó el hombre con una mano en alto, una sonrisa se intuía bajo su máscara. La mujer conservaba una expresión seria. La cara de la joven se tornó de un blanco espectral, ya entendía porque esas voces le sonaban conocidas. Un sonoro grito se escapó de su garganta, cayó de espaldas en la camilla donde estaba al principio, los dos adultos se quedaron atónitos por esa reacción, la chica los miraba como si fuesen fantasmas, todas las dudas comenzaron.

 

Estaba muerta, definitivamente estaba muerta o como mínimo delirando; ahora eran tres los adultos que la miraban curiosos mientras ella respiraba en una bolsa de papel tratando de calmarse, decían cosas entre ellos, pero ella no los escuchaba, sólo sabía que estaba viendo a: Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tsunade y Yamanaka Inoichi; que, de alguna forma, ellos no estaban en la pantalla de su portátil y ella no estaba en su alcoba leyendo el manga. Además ¿Podía entenderles? ¿Estaban hablando japonés? ¿español? Entendía las palabras, eso sí, y podía contestar coherentemente, pero… ¿En qué idioma? A esas alturas ese detalle no importaba. 

\- ¿Ya te has calmado?

Preguntó Kakashi. Ella tuvo que contener otro grito al darse cuenta que se dirigía realmente a ella. Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero sabía que estaba cerca de desmallarse, separó la bolsa de sus labios para hablar casi en un susurro.

\- Tú eres, Hatake Kakashi ¿No es verdad?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Nos conocemos? 

Kakashi se vio obligado a acercarse mucho para oírla y aún más para hablarle, por alguna razón la chica no levantaba la vista, si lo hubiera hecho todos habrían notado como su cara había perdido todo color  
-Esto no esta bien…nada bien. Debo estar e algún hospital psiquiátrico…tal vez en coma… no volveré a comer esos fideos instantáneos. Si hay algún dios ahí arriba …. 

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Exijo saber quién eres y como entraste a Konoha sin ser detectada!

Un golpe en la mesa vino acompañado de ese grito, Tsunade se había impacientado, ella tragó duro mientras ordenaba todo en su mente. Primero: de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera estaba en Konoha. Segundo: no estaba soñando ni delirando y tercero: por el tono de Tsunade estaba metida en graves problemas.

-Yo, Yo me llamo...  
Iba a contestar sinceramente, pero ¿Qué les diría? “Me llamo Elizabeth y por alguna extraña razón pasé de ver el manga en mi alcoba, donde ustedes son simples personajes, a estar en una aldea ficticia del anime” no, eso no podría ser, la creerían loca, la encerrarían en algún hospital o la echarían de la aldea, aunque posiblemente despertaría en cualquier momento. Claro, una pesadilla muy real inducida por leer todo un día sin casi comer.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, el rubio -Inoichi- la miraba inquisidora mente; De repente entendió todo, en ese exacto momento se hallaba en interrogación ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría ahí el Yamanaka que puede sacar información de la mente? Intentó respirar tres veces para calmarse, el verse nerviosa no ayudaría en nada, pero antes de pronunciar otra palabra Tsunade dio otro golpe a la mesa.  
-Esto tarda demasiado, Inoichi, hazlo ya.

Ante esta orden el rubio colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, ella se sintió completamente inmóvil mientras una fuerza extraña se abalanzaba sobre su mente, logrando entrar con mucha facilidad. Inoichi cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en buscar cualquier información de esa joven mente, de pronto y antes de obtener siquiera algo, sintió como un muro impenetrable se puso en su camino, algo inmenso y pesado cubría los recuerdos y pensamientos de la joven, esforzándose más intentó encontrar cualquier punto débil de dónde empezar a romper esa oposición. Su presencia fue expulsada violentamente por algo agresivo, malo y sobre todo salvaje.

Cuando reaccionó estaba apoyado sobre Kakashi; su cuerpo temblaba de sobremanera, un sudor frio cubría su espalda y un escalofrió recorría sus piernas: miedo.

\- ¡Inoichi-san! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

Alarmada, Tsunade se acercó al rubio para ayudarlo a sentar en una silla; las miradas volvieron a ponerse sobre la pobre chica que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Todo quedó en silencio varios desesperantes minutos hasta que Inoichi volvió a estar bien.

-Lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Quién eres tú?

Tsunade se escuchaba realmente enojada. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente y su cerebro la abandonó en el peor momento posible; de reojo pudo observar el brillo metálico de una kunai apareciendo en la mano de Kakashi, en ese punto ya no podía decir nada -un nombre...- Pensó sin ningún resultado coherente -Nitzune ...- Escuchó un suave y diminuto susurro desde lo más profundo de su mente, fue como si un pequeño aire frio la hubiera atravesado sutilmente y hubiera dejado el nombre colocado frente a sus ojos; se tomó unos segundos para sobreponerse a esa extraña sensación, segundos que fueron suficientes para que el dueño del sharingan colocara la kunai amenazadoramente sobre su cuello apretándola contra la blanca piel, dejando salir una gota del precioso liquido carmesí.

\- ¡Nitzune!... ¡Me llamo Nitzune!

Gritó la pelinegra desesperada, la kunai se alejó de su piel, Tsunade la miró con clara y marcada desconfianza, las miradas entre los tres adultos se conectaron un segundo, después de eso Nitzune sintió un dedo en su frente para luego caer profundamente dormida.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

Cuando volvió a estar consciente de sí misma, notó como sus brazos y piernas estaban inmovilizados, también, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda, la alarma que le indicaba que estaba en problemas se encendió en su mente. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo trató de zafarse de sus ataduras. Antes de lograr algo, escuchó como la puerta se abría y unos pasos pesados y lentos llenaban el aire del cuarto, un sudor cubrió su rostro, por alguna razón que aun no comprendía, sabía que la persona que estaba frente a ella era alguien aterrador y fuerte.

  
-Tú debes ser Nitzune ¿No?

  
-Sí…

  
La voz de Nitzune salió cortada y temerosa, cosa que notó su interlocutor, él la miraba de arriba abajo. Para los ojos de cualquiera ella no sería más que una joven de 16 años, pero él sabía que podía significar un peligro potencial para aldea, teniendo en cuenta la forma tan poco común de su llegada y el hecho de que el mismo Inoichi no pudiera obtener nada de su mente, lentamente volvió a hablar dejando que cada palabra cayera pesadamente sobre la chica.

  
-No pareces muy segura, incluso al decir tu nombre.

  
-Usted también estaría nervioso al estar vendado e inmovilizado, frente un desconocido que tiene voz de asesino en serie.

  
El hombre rio suavemente ante la ocurrencia de la joven, pero esa risa llego a los oídos de Nitzune como una carcajada malvada, por alguna razón el hombre frente a ella despedía un aura aterradora.

  
-Mi nombre es Ibiki-

  
Y eso explicaba el porqué, al ser el gran interrogador de la aldea sería normal que su sola presencia fuera suficiente para amedrentar al más valiente. Nitzune tragó duro al saber a qué se enfrentaba, tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

  
-No pareces alguien realmente peligroso, estas a punto de desmayarte del miedo.

  
Hablo Ibiki mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a la chica y retiraba la venda de sus ojos, Nitzune parpadeó varias veces antes de subir la mirada, encontrándose son el rostro cicatrizado de él. Ibiki se mostraba intrigado y confundido ante ella; se sentó pesadamente en una silla en frente de la pequeña, mirándola, clavando sus profundos ojos sobre los de la pelinegra, tratando de no perder ningún detalle de sus movimientos, ahí empezó el verdadero interrogatorio.

  
\- ¿No recuerdas como has llegado aquí?

  
-No, yo solo estaba en mi cuarto leyendo, y ahora estoy aquí, no sé qué ocurrió. Por favor no me mate.

  
Contestó Nitzune con toda la valentía que le quedaba. Ibiki se paso una mano por la cabeza sin cabello, se dedicó a pensar unos segundos y luego volvió la mirada a los ojos de la chica.

  
\- ¿Por qué Inoichi no pudo entrar a tu mente? ¿Acaso usaron algún jutsu de restricción en ti? ¿Barrera? ¿Tu aldea te ha mandado aquí? 

  
-No. Yo no soy de ninguna aldea, yo vivo con mis padres, juró que no sé cómo llegue aquí ¡Yo solo estaba leyendo en mi cuarto!

  
Nitzune contestó todo de un solo respiro, y en general no estaba mintiendo, esa era la verdad. Ibiki la miró de nuevo y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar pudo sentir la mano grande y fría del hombre sobre su cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo como su cuerpo era inmovilizado pero esta vez mas brutalmente que en la ocasión anterior, una fuerte presión se ejerció sobre su mente, tratando de romper el muro impenetrable que había vuelto a armarse alrededor de sus recuerdos.

  
Ibiki se esforzaba más y más por entrar en esa joven mente, hasta que sintió esa extraña presencia salvaje atacarlo una y otra vez; aunque eso -fuese lo que fuese- lo obligaba a retirarse, el permanecía lo más firmemente posible en su lugar, pero para su frustración sólo basto otro ataque aún más poderoso para echarlo fácilmente de la chica; cuando se recompuso se encontró en la misma situación de Inoichi, con la sensación de haber pasado por algo aterrador. Cuando se fijó, vio a la pequeña chica inconsciente en la silla donde estaba amarrada, pesadas lagrimas le bañaban las mejillas y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, él no era el único que había sufrido. Eso sería suficiente para hacer un reporte ante la Hokage.

 

~

 

\- ¿Así que eso piensas Ibiki?

  
Pregunto Tsunade descruzándose de brazos sobre su escritorio. Ibiki asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

  
-Eso o es la mejor actriz que he visto en mi vida.

  
La Hokage suspiró cortamente para luego seguir hablando.

  
-Confiare en tu criterio, puedes retirarte.

  
Ante la orden el hombre salió de la oficina dejando a la rubia con Kakashi y la dormida Nitzune que estaba sobre un sofá en un extremo de la oficina; los dos adultos la miraron de reojo, si Ibiki estaba en lo cierto la chica no representaba una amenaza para la aldea.

  
\- ¿La dejara quedarse Hokage-sama?

  
Pregunto Kakashi acercándose a la chica dormida, Tsunade lo meditó un segundo mientras le pasaba otra ojeada al reporte de Ibiki: “ _con potencial ninja_ ” decía una de las oraciones de la hoja, cuando volvió la vista hacia la chica se encontró con Kakashi picándole suavemente la mejilla con el índice.

  
\- Kakashi ¿Puedo saber que se supone que está haciendo con esa chica?

 

  
\- ¿Yo? Solo me aseguraba que su cuerpo no tuviera nada extraño- contesto él con una sonrisa.

  
Tsunade negó con la cabeza claramente disgustada, con un movimiento le indicó al hombre que se alejara de la chica y habló.

  
-Yo no puedo sólo "dejar que se quede" posiblemente tenga un hogar, pero, las circunstancias de su llegada son extrañas quiero mantener un ojo sobre ella.

  
Cuando terminó la frase, los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron abrirse lentamente. Kakashi volvió al costado de la rubia en el momento en que Nitzune se incorporó sosteniéndose la cabeza con dolor. La pequeña los miró con aprensión, al menos ya no estaba en la celda, eso era una mejoría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esto sea una muestra de que alguien no puede simplemente "llegar" a un lugar y esperar una calida bienvenida :V 
> 
> ojala les guste.


	3. El gato en la caja

-Aquí es.

Informó Kakashi seriamente mientras dejaba a la pelinegra en la puerta de una pequeña casa en el medio de la aldea. La casa por era humilde y tranquila, rodeada de lo que Nitzune suponía más casas familiares; subieron hasta el segundo piso por unas escaleras a un costado de la edificación y ahí encontraron la única puerta, cuando el ninja le entrego la llave del apartamento a Nitzune, desapareció inmediatamente sin dejarle decir nada a la pelinegra.

Al final Nitzune había decidido quedarse ¿Que más haría? Decir: “no, yo tomare el primer bus a mi mundo” eso no sería posible. Aún dudaban de ella, podía sentirlo ¡Demonios! Ella todavía dudaba de que todo fuese real, sin lugar a donde ir, prefirió aceptar la oferta de la Hokage después de todo, se había desmayado ya tres veces en un día, necesitaba descansar.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.

Bromeó al entrar a la casa, cuando encendió las luces vio un pequeño salón con una mesita en medio y dos puertas a cada lado; obviamente Nitzune había visto suficientes series para saber lo que era un apartamento para una sola persona, habría una pequeña cocina, un baño con tina, y una alcoba con un futón en medio, no era grande, posiblemente su cuarto ocuparía la mitad del espacio, pero, no dormiría esa noche en una celda.

Lo primero que hizo antes de entrar fue quitarse los zapatos para no dañar el piso que suponía de esterilla, el tour no fue largo, la casa era vieja pero agradable de alguna manera, la única cosa extra era un balcón en la alcoba que daba hacia la calle, dándole una vista de la avenida principal y la montaña de los Hokages bastante buena, al lado contrario la entrada de Konoha imponente, aunque alejada se distinguía. Eso era un bonus.

-Es más grande de lo que se ve en el anime.  
Hablo para sí misma mientras apoyaba los codos en el borde del balcón. notó un movimiento en la casa vecina, en el techo de esta estaba parado un AMBU, Nitzune levantó la mano derecha en señal de saludo, una vigilancia entendible, aunque le molestaba un poco, a las buenas o a las malas tenía que acostumbrarse a ser observada día y noche.

-Bien ¿y ahora qué hago? 

Preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta; escuchó un gruñido estomacal que le indicaba que comiera algo así que se dirigió con una vaga ilusión a la cocina; no encontró ni un rastro de comida, el lugar estaba amueblado, pero había recibido la indirecta de que tendría que abastecerse ella misma. No había pensado en eso ¿Tendría que trabajar? Debía comer así que necesitaba dinero. Con eso en mente tomo la llave del departamento y abrió la puerta. Al dar un paso afuera sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡duele! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Lo siento, iba a tocar la puerta.

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de Kakashi, se miraron seriamente unos segundos hasta que el estómago de Nitzune volvió a rugir.

\- ¿Quieres que te invite a comer? 

~

-Perdone que pregunte, um, Hatake…san, pero ¿la Hokage lo ha enviado a obtener información de mí? 

Estaban en Ichiraku ramen; por supuesto a la pequeña pelinegra le hizo mucha ilusión la sola mención del lugar, así que sin titubeos aceptó la invitación, pero, después de terminar su tazón y darse cuenta de las constantes miradas de Kakashi notó el truco tras todo.

-Podría ser. 

Kakashi no se molestaba en ocultar mucho sus intenciones, al final era bastante obvio todo lo que ocurría; una persona con un poco de razonamiento habría hilado los sucesos hasta la realidad de su situación. Nitzune se quedó mirando fijamente el perfil del adulto que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Preguntó el hombre de cabellos plateados después de unos momentos sin quitar la vista de comida, Nitzune apartó de si el plato vació para soltar una pequeña risilla.

-No me van a hace regresar a la celda ¿Verdad?

-Ya no se considera necesario. Pero, siempre es una opción si las cosas no resultan bien. Por ahora…digamos que tienes pase de visitante.

-Puedo vivir con eso…

Kakashi pasó a mirarla con cierta curiosidad; para él, la joven que tenía al frente podía ser todo menos una amenaza; Aun así, había un halo de misterio rodeándola.

-y ¿Que harás de ahora en adelante? Pediste en la oficina de Tsunade-sama que te permitieran quedarte ¿por qué? 

Nitzune se quedó en blanco ante tal pregunta, todo había sido muy rápido en esas horas, y lo único que ella había hecho era dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, no había tomado en cuenta que ya tenía un lugar, y que era evidente que no era Konoha. Se quedo un momento mirando fijamente la madera frente a ella, pensando, analizando su situación: no sabía cómo había llegado y no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí; por su mente pasaron mil y un escenarios hasta que opto por la respuesta más sencilla y a la vez más sensata.

-No tengo como regresar a mi hogar por ahora, honestamente si debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme prefiero que sea Konoha a tener que dormir en el bosque. Por ahora mi prioridad es no morir de hambre. 

Nitzune dirigió la mirada hacia Kakashi mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja; el hombre la miraba con un poco de asombro, hasta que soltó un pequeño suspiro. Kakashi buscó con la mirada al cocinero del lugar -Teuchi- el cual estaba ocupado con otro adulto, cuando logro llamar su atención se acercó hacia los dos clientes con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Necesita algo más Kakashi-san? 

\- Teuchi-san había oído que buscabas otro empleado ¿aun esta libre el puesto?

Tanto Nitzune como el hombre encargado se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, pero de inmediato Teuchi cambio su expresión a una más contenta.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, busco otro mesero, hay días que no doy abasto y mi hija se encuentra lejos.

-Eso es perfecto. Nitzune, ya tienes un empleo.

Kakashi sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera cumplido un encargo. Nitzune se quedó pasmada unos momentos procesando lo que recién había pasado.

-Yo… gracias, pero ¿Esta bien esto?

-Es más fácil vigilarte si tienes un lugar fijo para trabajar. 

-Gracias de nuevo…creo. 

-Bienvenida a bordo jovencita.  
Exclamo entre palmadas y una sonrisa el cocinero. La pequeña sonrió tímidamente, eso era un problema menos, pero ¿Todo no se estaba solucionando muy fácilmente?

Nitzune comenzó a trabajar aquella misma tarde, entre platos y sonrisas se ganó el afecto del cocinero y de uno que otro cliente. La pequeña chica tenía una personalidad enérgica a la hora de trabajar, aun así, se mostraba un poco tímida e insegura, esa era una combinación que incitaba a las personas a su alrededor a prestarle marcada atención y considerarla una joven sin experiencia, pero muy agradable. El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin problemas, Nitzune además de ganar el afecto de varias personas consiguió buenas propinas, lo que la alentaba a poner más empeño en cada una de sus acciones.

-Definitivamente, no hay nada mejor para un negocio que una cara joven y linda.

Comentó Teuchi entre risas mientras revolvía en una enorme olla varios trozos de carne con fideos; Nitzune ante el alago se sonrojo hasta las orejas, esto causo risas generales entre el cocinero y varios de los clientes allí presentes.

\- ¡Teuchi-san! 

Se quejo la chica mientras miraba hacia el piso avergonzada, otro grupo de risas lleno el ambiente; al final Nitzune había sonreído un poco y se había puesto de nuevo a trabajar. Cuando la luna se encontraba visible y el cielo se encontraba abarrotado de estrellas todos los locales comenzaron a cerrar; Ichiraku ramen dio por finalizado el trabajo y también cerró.

\- ¿Puedes llegar a tu casa Nitzune-chan?

Preguntó Teuchi. 

-Claro, vivo muy cerca de aquí Teuchi-san, no tiene de que preocuparse y de nuevo gracias por la comida.

Con una sonrisa Nitzune tomó las diversas bolsas con ingredientes y se dirigió a su casa. Muy amablemente Teuchi la había abastecido de alimentos suficientes para esa misma noche y el día siguiente. El plan de Nitzune era usar el dinero de las propinas del día para llenar su despensa, pero eso era algo que haría en la mañana. Con una sonrisa se encamino a su casa, subió las escaleras y entró en el apartamento. 

-Creo que necesito un baño.

Sentenció al entrar al pequeño recinto. Nitzune dejó todo ordenado y guardado en la cocina. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño llenando la tina de agua caliente, si no se equivocaba, la manera correcta era lavarse el cuerpo y después entrar a la tina para quedarse un rato en el agua caliente, después de todo, todo eso podía ser un sueño extraño, podía al menos disfrutarlo mientras duraba. mientras el agua alcanzaba una temperatura adecuada se dirigió al cuarto, al entrar se encontró con un paquete a mitad del lugar, al abrirlo descubrió varias ropas, parecían de su talla, pero eran muy simples, abajo de todo ello había una pequeña nota: “Estas son todas las ayudas que podemos darte” decía el papel. Nitzune miro todo aquello agradecida, no había pensado en la ropa. Subió la mirada y fijo su vista en el balcón que había a un costado del cuarto, un AMBU se encontraba mirándola desde el borde, se sobresaltó un segundo, la figura de aquella persona, aunque ya la conocía le daba un poco de miedo, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que era de noche, la pelinegra logro notar que la máscara del aquel hombre -o mujer- tenía la figura de un pájaro.

-Gracias

Hablo quedamente Nitzune hacia quien estaba en el balcón, este asintió con la cabeza y desapareció entre el humo. Suspiró aliviada, no podía ver a aquella persona, pero sentía que aún estaba cerca de ahí, trato de ignorar la sensación y puso en orden la ropa colocando todo en algunos cajones que encontró en la pared. Fue al baño, se aseo completamente y salió de ahí con las prendas que había designado para dormir; de inmediato preparo algo de comer y de ahí viajo directo al futón, solo quería dormir un poco y procesar bien todo lo que había ocurrido en ese loco día, de seguro despertaría de vuelta en su cuarto. Lentamente fue relajándose, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta comezón en su cabeza y al final de su columna antes de quedar profundamente dormida. 

~

El alba apenas había anunciado el inicio de un nuevo día. Kakashi llego en la mañana a la casa de Nitzune por un extraño informe del AMBU que se había designado para la custodia de la recién llegada a Konoha. Miro el balcón que conectaba al cuarto de la joven muchacha y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, subió hasta él de un salto, descubriendo sin ningún asombro a la pequeña joven durmiendo plácidamente en el futón a mitad del cuarto que estaba sumergido en las sombras, un suave ronroneo llenaba el aire, Kakashi miro hacia varios lados buscando algún felino que produjera aquel sonido tan característico, al no encontrar ninguno centró su atención en el cuerpo que estaba enredado entre edredones y cobijas. No había nada fuera de lo normal con la chica que estaba durmiendo, eso pensó Kakashi hasta que notó dos pequeños bultos que sobresalían de la cabeza de Nitzune, se acercó unos pasos y se dio cuenta que algo alargado se desprendía desde ese cuerpo descansando en el suelo, este curioso objeto se contoneaba fuera del cobijo del edredón; izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda; una curiosidad invadió al hombre y con el sigilo de todo un ninja tomo lo que describió como la cola que se movía rítmicamente, al tenerla entre sus manos confirmó sus sospechas y de paso sea dicho, también el informe presentado por el ANBU.

\- ¿Cola y orejas de gato?

Kakashi dio un jalón a la cola para asegurarse que no era algún truco, a consecuencia de eso un fuerte grito de dolor y sorpresa lleno el cuarto. La aterrada Nitzune se levantó de un brinco aun con el edredón encima estrellándose contra una de las paredes del cuarto en su huida.

\- ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Dónde?! 

Gritó Nitzune alterada. No, nada había sido un sueño, demonios. Kakashi seguía mirándola incrédulo, se señaló a sí mismo la cabeza haciéndole entender a Nitzune que se revisara la parte indicada, ella extrañada mando sus manos a la cabeza encontrándose con dos bultos puntiagudos peludos y suaves que se movían hacia diferentes sentidos; su cara se puso pálida. Un fugaz movimiento cruzó el rabillo de su ojo; cuando se fijó, una cola negra y también peluda se movía rítmicamente saliendo justo de la parte donde la espalda termina. Un sonoro grito levantó en vuelo a varias aves cercanas a la casa y alertó a varios vecinos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODO TENDRÁ SENTIDO DESPUES, LO JURO.


	4. ¡No soy un gato!

Tsunade se quedó helada al ver la interesante imagen actual de Nitzune. Cuando la llamaron al hospital no esperaba encontrarse con aquello, en toda su vida no había visto que a alguien le salieran orejas y cola de la nada. Había revisado de pies a cabeza a Nitzune al menos tres veces, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, pero había descubierto que las orejas que se asemejaban a las de un gato eran completamente funcionales al igual que la cola, además de que sus orejas humanas habían desaparecido, mejor dicho, fueron reemplazadas.

-Esto es verdaderamente desconcertante, no sé qué pasó ni como revertirlo.

Aceptó la Hokage con un largo suspiro, Nitzune estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso y Kakashi no había encontrado mejor distracción que molestar las orejas de la pobre paciente; estas respondían claramente igual que las de un felino y la cola tenía una movilidad igual, en definitiva, se había trasformado en una especie de chica mitad gato. Por favor…sólo déjenme volver a casa, si ofendí a algún dios pido perdón…seré devota si hace falta. Quiero volver a mi casa…

-Tsunade-sama ayúdeme por favor.

Prácticamente Nitzune se había puesto de rodillas frente a Tsunade; la rubia se rascó la nuca un poco exasperada; estos síntomas eran totalmente nuevos para ella; en un intento de solucionar la situación soltó lo que primero se le ocurrió.

-Meditación.

Kakashi y Nitzune exclamaron confundidos. La Hokage se veía muy poco segura con ese método pero lo mejor sería intentarlo; Tsunade le indicó a la joven muchacha que se ubicara sobre la camilla con las piernas cruzadas.

-Realmente, no creo que funcione.

Se quejó Nitzune mientras chasqueaba la lengua molesta. Tsunade le hizo callar con un golpe en la cabeza. La pelinegra suspiró resignada, con la lengua rozó los colmillos puntiagudos que se habían alargado un poco en su boca. Eso es todo, si algo más ocurre empezaré a llorar, lo juro. Tomo aire y se ubicó en la posición correcta siguiendo las instrucciones de la Hokage: respiro lenta y pausadamente relajando su cuerpo y vaciando su mente, comenzó a notar en ese momento como podía percibir todo a su alrededor incluso las presencias de los dos adultos frente a ella, esa sensación, aunque extraña no le molestó. A su nariz llegaron varios aromas: el de un hombre y la esencia de un libro que ha sido usado muchas veces, el inconfundible olor de una piel femenina escondido bajo los tonos de un perfume a base de flores; su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido intermitente de un reloj.

-Hatake…san ¿Podría callar el reloj que lleva en el bolsillo derecho? Y Tsunade-sama ese perfume verdaderamente no le favorece es demasiado dulce.  
Comentó Nitzune abriendo los ojos mientras rascaba una de sus orejas felinas demostrando que el sonido le molestaba. Los dos adultos se quedaron en blanco por aquello, efectivamente Tsunade se había puesto perfume en la mañana, pero las pocas gotas que había aplicado en su piel eran indetectables -según ella-, Kakashi saco de su bolsillo el reloj, lo iba a llevar a arreglar puesto que el artilugio hacia “tic-tac” muy esporádicamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó Kakashi.

-Porque lo escucho, el sonido es muy fuerte y me distrae, por cierto, hay una pieza en la maquinaria de ese reloj que se está atorando será por eso que no funciona.

Explico Nitzune mientras suspiraba, aunque lo había intentado las orejas seguían en su lugar. 

\- ¡Vaya! Tienes un oído y un olfato bastante desarrollados.

Comentó Tsunade sorprendida. Nitzune no entendía de lo que hablaban, en realidad ella solo quería sacarse esas cosas de la cabeza, su turno en el bar comenzaba en dos horas y no podía llegar contoneando una cola. Gruñó molesta volviendo a concentrarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba de alguna forma ordenarle a su cuerpo que hiciera desaparecer las orejas y la cola, de un momento a otro una ola recorrió su cuerpo del interior hacia afuera, cuando tocó el exterior tanto como las orejas y la cola desaparecieron entre un humo negro. 

\- ¿Lo hice? ¡Lo hice! –

Gritó eufórica Nitzune levantando los brazos, los dos adultos se le quedaron mirando con un rostro totalmente sorprendido.

-Chakra- habló Kakashi.

-Efectivamente acaba de utilizar chakra- confirmó Tsunade.

~

Faltaba menos de una hora para que su turno empezara y Tsunade la tenía todavía recibiendo una muy larga explicación de lo que era el chakra, como funcionaba e incluso la historia de la aldea; esos temas Nitzune ya los conocía al derecho y a revés, pero no podía dar a conocer eso para no levantar sospechas, siguió asintiendo y diciendo “Sí, Hokage-sama” mecánicamente sin prestar mucha atención por un buen rato.

-En ese caso, mañana empezaras tu entrenamiento, puedes retirarte.

-Si, Hokage -sama… no, esperen ¡¿Qué?! 

Nitzune se levantó alarmada de la silla, al parecer se había perdido una parte importante de la conversación; Tsunade la miro fijamente dejando clara la orden.

-Mañana, a primera hora empezaras a entrenar con Kakashi para ingresar al programa de ninjas de la aldea cuando estés lista, estarás con él entrenando hasta que inicie tu turno de trabajo, ¿estás de acuerdo? 

-Eh ¿No? ¿El programa de ninjas? Pero yo no soy… no puedo… ni siquiera tengo…oh, santo cielo.

-A menos que decidas volver a tu hogar, recuérdame ¿Dónde quedaba?

-Yo. Um, Yo no lo recuerdo. Pero ser ninja no suena…posible.

-Bueno, la mañana nos ha demostrado que de hecho lo es ¿Entonces? ¿Qué decides? 

Kakashi miro a Nitzune de reojo esperando una respuesta, la vio titubear unos segundos hasta que sonrió resignadamente con un “Claro ¿Por qué no? Seré ninja entonces”


	5. ¿Cómo se entrena a un gato?

Era la hora designada para que su entrenamiento empezara y Nitzune seguía comiendo tranquilamente en el balcón de su casa ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque sabía que Kakashi no llegaría a tiempo así que no tenía ninguna prisa por salir; Ya había llenado su despensa con la comida que vio necesaria y de alguna forma había encontrado entre la ropa que se le dio algo que le pareció adecuado para entrenar. Vio el reloj y considero que era buen momento para irse.

Camino varios minutos siguiendo las instrucciones que había recibido el día anterior. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Porque todo parece que se soluciona tan rápido? ¿debería hablar? No. No es buena idea. Si ahora cambio mi historia van a volver a encerrarme. ¡ugh! Si alguna vez dije que sería divertido vivir aquí ¡Me arrepiento! Al final de su caminata se encontró con un extenso claro muy cerca de la academia ninja, decidió sentarse a esperar a Kakashi debajo de un roble alto y frondoso; el día se había desarrollado esplendorosamente, con un clima cálido y la briza traía el olor del bosque; por ello no le costó mucho quedarse dormida mientras el tiempo pasaba.

-Disculpa la tardanza, yo ¿eh? ¿Dónde está? 

Kakashi por fin apareció con dos horas de retraso, pero, no encontró a nadie que se lo reclamara puesto que la chica estaba dormida, acostada bajo la sombra del árbol. Se acerco a ella notando que en su cabeza ya se encontraban las orejas y la cola se contoneaba entre el pasto.

-Ya veo, cuando duerme.

Dijo Kakashi. Tomó una espiga del suelo y la acercó a la oreja felina de Nitzune agitándola un poco con la intención de despertarla, lo único que logró con eso fue que la chica pasara la mano cerrada por su oreja imitando el movimiento de un gato al acicalarse. Kakashi sonrió viendo tan tierno espectáculo, repitió el mismo ejercicio varias veces por el simple gusto de verla revolverse un poco y volver a dormir con esa expresión tan tranquila en su rostro; lastimosamente su entretenimiento acabó cuando Nitzune empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos encontrándose con su nuevo profesor mirándola desde arriba.

-Hatake…uh, sensei- dijo Nitzune bostezando- lo lamento, me quede dormida.

-Eso veo, al menos es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo cuando esperas a alguien, pero desde ahora puedes llamarme Kakashi.

Hablo Kakashi mientras arrojaba la espiga por algún lado; Nitzune se incorporó estirándose un poco, lista para comenzar lo que Kakashi tuviera preparado.

-Bien, entonces ¿Por dónde comenzamos sensei? 

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.  
Respondió Kakashi. Nitzune se quedó en blanco, el mayor la miraba con toda la naturalidad; como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

\- ¿Disculpe? - pregunto la chica sin salir del asombro.

-No lo sé, básicamente no tienes ni el nivel de un Gennin, tus conocimientos sobre chakra se limitan a la explicación de ayer y jamás has sido entrenada físicamente ¿O me equivoco? 

Nitzune se quedó callada. Si la clase de una vez a la semana puede ser considerada entrenamiento… Kakashi tenía toda la razón, se miraron fijamente por un segundo.

-Puedes inscribirte en la academia.

Habló el hombre. Nitzune por un momento considero la idea, se imaginó a ella misma compartiendo clase con los niños de la aldea que aproximadamente serian seis años menor que ella, estaría saliendo todos los días de la academia frente a los ojos de los padres y otros aldeanos junto a un montón de niños; inmediatamente descarto esa posibilidad.

-No, definitivamente esa no es una opción.

Declaro Nitzune cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

-En ese caso, empecemos por ver tu chakra: ayer cuando lograste hacer desaparecer tus orejas, por un momento…tu chakra me pareció extraño, quiero que concentres todo el que puedas en tu mano izquierda. - pidió Kakashi cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero soy diestra- objetó Nitzune. 

-En la que sea.

Nitzune respiró profundo tratando de concentrarse y lograr que su chakra hiciera lo que le pedían; lentamente fue enfocándose en su mano derecha tratando de enviar lo que sea a la palma de esta, no tan fácil como lo hacían ver en el manga. Kakashi vio como lentamente en la palma de la chica comenzaba a aparecer un pequeño punto negro que lentamente se fue haciéndose más grande hasta hacerse claramente visible, era de un extraño color negro casi sólido.

-Extraño, Nitzune ahora concentra todo lo que te sea posible.

\- ¿Más? Lo intentare.

La mano de Nitzune fue rápidamente cubierta con chakra, Kakashi seguía mirando incrédulo la cantidad que veía provenir de la pelinegra.

-creo que puedo…un poco más.

Habló Nitzune convencida. Al enviar más chakra hacia esa zona con la intención de demostrar la máxima capacidad que tenía, el cuerpo completo de Nitzune fue cubierto en una rápida oleada de chakra que siguió creciendo alrededor de ella llegando a ocupar dos metros a la redonda; Kakashi dio un rápido salto hacia atrás viendo como la cantidad de energía seguía en aumento.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Basta Nitzune!

Gritó preocupado Kakashi. Cuando Nitzune ya se hallaba rodeada de una espesa capa de chakra de varios metros de espesor que incluso llegaba a ocultarla, todo desapareció dejándola a ella tendida boca abajo en el suelo. Kakashi se acercó rápidamente hasta ella temiendo lo peor, la acostó boca arriba poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de la joven quedándose en esa posición unos segundos hasta que escucho su corazón latir, después se acercó su rostro al de ella con la misma rapidez cerciorándose que su respiración no se hubiera detenido. 

-Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que…- hablo Kakashi, pero su frase quedo a medias cuando noto que la chica se removía abriendo un ojo - ¿Nitzune? ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Pregunto mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la mejilla. Nitzune levantó lentamente una mano poniéndola en la mejilla de Kakashi que aún se encontraba un poco cerca de ella, apartándolo.

-Muy cerca, demasiado.

Hablo en un susurro Nitzune. Kakashi se incorporó ofreciéndole su mano a la menor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

-No lo sé, todo me da vueltas ¿Qué ocurrió? 

-Dos cosas: tu chakra es de color negro por muy extraño que suene y si no me equivoco, tienes una cantidad muy impresionante si liberar todo eso no te ha matado en el acto, por un segundo pensé que habías llegado a cero- hablo Kakashi.

\- ¿Cero? - pregunto Nitzune confundida mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Inmediatamente recordó de que le estaban hablando, pero la pregunta había salido tan natural que no se corrigió.

-sí, si un ninja agota todo su chakra hasta llegar a “cero” muere.

-Ya veo, eso sería un problema. -Aunque esa sensación fue…asombrosa ¿Así se siente el chakra? Genial. 

Kakashi la miro un poco sorprendido: para cualquiera ser consciente de eso infundiría miedo después de la anterior escena, más se sorprendió el hombre al ver que Nitzune volvía a canalizar chakra en su mano derecha esta vez con un poco más de control.

-Al parecer me queda chakra, sensei.

Concluyó Nitzune mientras dejaba de enviar chakra a su mano y le sonreía de forma triunfal al mayor.

-De verdad, esto es sorprendente…al menos sabemos que podemos continuar. 

Mientras que la mañana pasaba Nitzune aprendió lo más básico del uso de chakra, Kakashi se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta que su nueva alumna tenía un ritmo de aprendizaje bastante rápido; era como si extrañamente, ella supiera de antemano de que le estaban hablando y sólo estuviera poniendo en práctica un conocimiento que ya tenía. 

-Nitzune, muy bien, pronto estarás en capacidad de hacer algún jutsu- la felicitó el mayor mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello.

-Uh ¿Eso está permitido? - Habló Nitzune mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el cabello con los dedos y un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas; Kakashi soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Eres bastante pequeña, de cierta manera dan ganas de molestarte- habló Kakashi mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y en línea recta hacia la comparación entre ella y el mayor, puesto que Nitzune le llegaba por mucho al pecho. 

\- ¡Basta! ¡Mi metro cincuenta y cinco es perfectamente normal! - Se defendió alterada la chica.  
-Por supuesto, vamos ahora, miremos que tanto puedes manejar un arma.

Kakashi dedicó el resto de la mañana a intentar que Nitzune lograra tomar un arma apropiadamente, no consiguió mucho progreso en esa lección, cada vez que la chica agarraba una kunai se cortaba por lo menos dos dedos, hasta el punto que al terminar su tiempo de entrenamiento sus manos estaban totalmente vendadas y muy adoloridas.

-Me será imposible trabajar así.

-No trabajes hoy entonces- le contestó Kakashi.

-Necesito el empleo, me hace falta dinero, sensei.

-Entonces trabaja para mí.

Nitzune retrocedió varios metros asustada por esa extraña proposición, Kakashi la miraba tanto o más sorprendido que ella, esos eran reflejos rápidos.

-Lo siento, estaba bromeando.

Kakashi con un movimiento de su mano le indico que se acercara de nuevo, cuando la chica estuvo nuevamente a su lado le colocó la mano en la cabeza revolviendo sus negros cabellos.

-Terminaremos por hoy, te espero mañana a la misma hora. - dicho eso el mayor desapareció.

Nitzune emprendió camino hacia su casa para cambiarse las ropas, refrescarse un poco y dirigirse de nuevo a Ichiraku, pero, en todo este recorrido sus manos le recordaban que no estaban en condiciones para trabajar: agarrar las cosas o lo que fuera que hiciera con ellas le causaba un punzante dolor, aun así, recurriendo a la terquedad logro llegar a tiempo a su puesto, con una sonrisa saludó a su jefe que después la despachó a servir a los clientes. Se sentía cansada pero extrañamente ¿Satisfecha? Era una sensación desconocida.

Nitzune un poco indecisa comenzó su labor, notando como en poco tiempo el dolor de repente desapareció sin dejar ninguna molestia en sus manos; esto la sorprendió significativamente; no importaba lo buenos que fueran lo ungüentos que Kakashi había aplicado en sus heridas, sus manos no podían haberse curado tan rápido.

-Teuchi-san, saldré un momento.

Avisó Nitzune retirándose rápidamente sin darle tiempo al mayor de responder, se dirigió al callejón cerrado tras el bar y una vez ahí retiro rápidamente las vendas de sus manos, su cara fue la definición de sorpresa al verlas totalmente perfectas, sin siquiera un rasguño.

\- No. uh hu. Esto no es normal… ¿Qué demonios? 

Se pregunto la chica mientras revisaba una y otra vez la piel blanca, suspiró relajándose mientras tiraba las vendas a la basura y se dirigía de nuevo a su puesto para continuar trabajando, al siguiente día tendría que hablar con Kakashi sobre ello. Ya estaba el asunto de las orejas ¿Qué importaba ya si se curaba? Para ese momento le podían decir que también podía volar y ella se lo creería.


	6. ¡Esa no es forma de presentarse!

Las calles de Konoha se abarrotaron con la gente que circulaba a media mañana por ellas, continuando un día más en sus vidas, pero esto ponía en grandes aprietos a la pelinegra que por confiarse de su despertador natural estaba varias horas retrasada a su entrenamiento; haciendo cálculos, incluso el incumplido de su profesor ya habría llegado al punto designado y estaría esperándola para iniciar con los siguientes niveles de la preparación para ninja.

-Disculpe, con permiso, perdone señora voy a pasar... ¡Por favor, muévanse todos!

Al final fue presa de la desesperación y comenzó a gritar a su paso, pidiendo que le abrieran lugar para seguir con su camino, ya había contado a dos niños con los que por poco se choca y una señora a la cual casi empuja en su agitada carrera; aceleró todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Dobló por dos esquinas sin ningún problema, pero al llegar a la tercera chocó estrepitosamente con algún desafortunado que venía en sentido contrario; ambos cuerpos cayeron como peso muerto al suelo.

\- ¡Hey!

Al final el acompañante de aquel con quien se había estrellado Nitzune quedó con la penosa tarea de hacerse cargo de los dos -a sus ojos- torpes que habían colisionado de forma tan tonta; suspiró enojado mientras se echaba a la chica al hombro y arrastraba el rubio por el suelo sujetándolo desde el tobillo derecho, así todo el camino hasta el hospital.

~

-No pensé que serias del tipo que ayuda a dos pobres lesionados en la calle.

Habló Tsunade mientras terminaba de revisar al chico de cabello rubio frente a ella, tanto él como Nitzune parecían estar bien, aunque el golpe los había dejado inconscientes no parecía haber mayores complicaciones para su salud.

-No fue voluntario, no tenía más opción, Tsunade, no molestes más con el tema- habló el chico de cabellos azabaches.

-Ya veo, no tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva, Sasuke, una obra buena al día no te hará daño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? La Hokage no debería encontrarse en el hospital atendiendo un caso tan tonto y simple como este, tu trabajo está en otro lugar.

Comentó Sasuke poniendo el mismo tono altanero que tendría con cualquier otra persona, Tsunade lo miró por un momento recordándole con quien estaba hablando, aun así, el azabache como buen Uchiha no se amedrentó.

-Todo lo referente a esta chica me es de mucho interés, además - hizo una pausa en sus palabras- ¡tenía mucho papeleo y quería algo para distraerme!

Hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke suspiró creyendo imposible que la mujer que tenía en frente estuviera al mando de la aldea. Se separó del muro donde estaba recostado dirigiéndose a la ventana, al pasar le dio un vistazo al rubio dormido sobre la cama, incluso para ser Naruto era increíble que se hubiera desmallado con el simple hecho de chocar con otra persona, después pasó su vista al rostro de la chica que había causado todo el ajetreo; cabello negro intenso, piel ligeramente tostada y una altura no muy destacable, en general otra chica más, aun así algo le llamo la atención de aquel rostro durmiente, se quedó mirándola otros momentos hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de Tsunade.

-los presentare cuando despierte, Sasuke.

El joven chasqueó la lengua, volviéndose a la pared. En ese momento Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos en medio de quejas de dolor.

-Hasta que despiertas, es realmente increíble lo idiota que puedes ser, mira que desmayarte por chocar contra una chica.

-Cállate. ugh ¡Mi cabeza!... espera ¿Una chica? sentí que una pared me embistió de repente.

Habló Naruto mientras se incorporaba en la camilla donde lo habían dejado, Tsunade se acercó a él para cerciorarse que estuviera realmente bien.

-Bueno, bueno...no comiencen una pelea aquí, Naruto estas bien así que puedes irte.

\- ¡Obaa-chan! Justo iba a verla ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en la torre en este momento-habló Naruto.

-Ya ves, está aquí holgazaneando, excusándose de hacer su trabajo con la preocupación por la chica que chocó contigo.

Hablo Sasuke mientras se asomaba por la ventana alejándose de la situación sin interés para él; Naruto pasó inmediatamente la mirada a la camilla de al lado encontrándose con la dormida Nitzune, abrió su boca para decir algo cuando entro Kakashi al cuarto.

\- ¡Hola! Me enteré que aquí está mi estudiante durmiendo en vez de estar entrenando puntualmente conmigo.

\- ¿Estudiante? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Sabes usar la palabra “puntualmente” Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto con sarcasmo Naruto mientras reía.

-Kakashi, igualmente en cuanto despertara la iba a enviar contigo.

Hablo Tsunade, Kakashi se acercó a hablar con Tsunade y Naruto, mientras tanto Sasuke se aproximó a la camilla donde estaba Nitzune, esta vez sí había surgido interés en él, en el momento en que escuchó que aquella chica era estudiante de su antiguo profesor. La miro fijamente hasta que de un momento a otro en la cabeza de ella aparecieron dos orejas, Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido llamando la atención de los demás en el cuarto.

-En su cabeza, de pronto apareció... orejas ¿Qué demonios es esta chica?

Pregunto Sasuke guardando con cautela su chokuto de nuevo en la guarda, Naruto se levantó de la cama rápidamente acercándose a la chica para comprobar lo que decía su amigo, no fue menor su sorpresa al ver la interesante característica de la joven.

-Parecen de gato.

-Sí. Sí, orejas de gato. Llegan tarde al día de la sorpresa.

Habló Kakashi acercándose a la chica para darle suaves palmadas en la mejilla obligándola a despertar; lo primero que vio Nitzune al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de su profesor.

-Kakashi-sensei ¡ay! Mi cabeza... ¿acaso me di contra un muro o algo así?

Pregunto Nitzune sobándose la cabeza encontrando en esta su peculiar característica, suspiró resignada sin el más mínimo interés en desaparecer las orejas, se sentó sobre la camilla terminando de despertarse.

\- No, contra un muro no, contra mí de hecho.

Hablo Naruto acercándose un poco más hacia la joven.

\- ¡Oh! en ese caso lo lamen...to.

Habló Nitzune, apenas levantando la mirada encontrándose con el rostro del rubio, de repente su cara se puso totalmente roja y de un salto estuvo parada del lado opuesto de la camilla intentado hablar correctamente.

-Tu, tu eres... no, espera no puede-.

-Oigan ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó Sasuke agarrando con firmeza la cola de la chica y jalándola comprobando qué era aquello, un grito se escapó de la boca de Nitzune mientras casi caía al suelo por lo sorpresivo de ese ataque.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltala, suéltala! ¡Eso duele! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Tu maldito...

Nitzune se giró para ver la cara de su atacante, se quedó de piedra al ver a Sasuke Uchiha prácticamente sosteniéndola de la cola, el azabache inmediatamente la soltó, por consecuencia la chica cayó al suelo.

-Tiene cola...-confirmaron sorprendidos tanto Sasuke como Naruto.

-Sí, cola y dos lindas orejas de gato - habló Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Tsunade se acercó a Nitzune ayudándola a levantarse. cuando todo volvió a la calma y Nitzune ya se encontraba más tranquila al menos aparentemente, los dos chicos volvieron a acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Son de verdad? 

preguntó Naruto tocando suavemente las peludas orejas gatunas de Nitzune.

-Si, lo son.

Contesto Nitzune sintiendo la sangre viajar a su rostro. Sasuke se encontraba callado, aun así, prestaba gran atención a lo que pasaba.

-Así que eres una estudiante de Kakashi-sensei, dime ¿cómo es que nunca te vi antes? - preguntó Naruto.

-bueno, yo...no sé cómo decirlo, digamos que soy nueva en la aldea, y, bueno- habló nerviosa Nitzune.

-Está entrenando para ingresar al programa de ninjas de Konoha.

Concluyó la Hokage seriamente; tanto Sasuke como Naruto exclamaron sorprendidos, Nitzune quiso esconderse en cuanto los dos jóvenes colocaron la mirada sobre ella, nunca le gustó sentirse observada y le incomodaba mucho más que quienes la observaban fueran dos de sus tantos personajes favoritos; pero ahora, eran más que personajes de la serie.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿ah? ¿yo? Tengo dieciséis- contestó Nitzune intentando no mirar directamente al azabache a la cara.

\- ¿enserió? Con tu altura pensé que tendrías menos- comento Naruto poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

\- ¡Metro cincuenta y cinco! ¡Esta en el promedio, es una altura normal! 

El silencio se formo un segundo ante el grito de la chica hasta que Sasuke soltó una leve risa, ante eso todos le siguieron, riéndose de la reacción de Nitzune, mientras, esta ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos evitando que vieran su sonrojo.

-Muy bien, parece que aquí ya todos están bien. Ya no tendremos tiempo de entrenar, Nitzune, te veré mañana y compensaremos el tiempo trabajando más arduamente.

Habló Kakashi. Luego de que Nitzune asintiera con la cabeza Kakashi desapareció del lugar.

-Así que tu nombre es Nitzune ¿eh? Muy bien, un gusto yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y el idiota con cara de estreñido de ahí es Uchiha Sasuke-hablo Naruto con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. 

\- ¿“Cara de estreñido”? Dobe...-dijo Sasuke con un tono amenazante.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Nitzune.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías?

Preguntó Tsunade confundida, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron en silencio y ahí la chica supo que se había metido en un problema.

-Es decir, bueno- la mente de Nitzune comenzó a trabajar rápidamente tratando de encontrar una buena coartada -Teuchi-san me comentó de su mejor cliente y él encaja muy bien en esa descripción- dijo al fin sonriendo suavemente tratando de no lucir nerviosa.

-Comprendo; está bien todo esto fue muy divertido, pero es hora de que cada uno se dirija a su trabajo; Nitzune, nos vemos.

Hablo Tsunade despidiéndose y saliendo del cuarto con rumbo a su oficina, Nitzune se despidió en silencio con la mano, después cayó en cuenta de que la habían dejado sola con aquellos dos chicos.

-Yo también debería irme a trabajar, de nuevo lamento mucho haber chocado contigo.

Hablo nerviosa Nitzune dirigiéndose a Naruto mientras miraba hacia el suelo, el rubio sonrió despreocupado.

-No es nada, he tenido peores ¡ah! Es verdad ¿de dónde conoces al viejo Teuchi?

-Bueno, es porque trabajo en Ichiraku ramen...

Habló Nitzune, más se quedó a medias al darse cuenta que por su trabajo vería constantemente al rubio, Naruto le sonrió con una amplia y alegre noticia al enterarse de ello, a lo que Nitzune reaccionó poniéndose igual de roja que un tomate maduro.

\- ¡Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre! ¡vamos a Ichiraku!

Naruto agarró a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastró fura e la habitación, haciendo entender que no tenía voto en esa cuestión; en medio del cuarto se quedo la pobre Nitzune totalmente en blanco, solo sabía que de una forma u otra tenía que ir a trabajar. Algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto…pero ¿Enserio? Hay tantas cosas mal aquí que ni siquiera sé dónde comenzar. Se dijo derrotada la chica siguiendo resignada a los dos jóvenes que habían salido antes que ella.


	7.  Es hora de hacer nuevos amigos

 

\- ¡Quiero otro plato!

 

Gritó el rubio dejando el tazón limpio en la pila de nueve que llevaba.

 

-Otro plato saliendo.

 

Contestó Nitzune dejando la orden sobre la mesa y retirándose rápidamente tratando de no mirar a los dos jóvenes sentados al otro lado de la barra.

 

-Sigues comiendo como un caballo- habló Sasuke.

 

-Cállate Sasuke, tu ni siquiera has pedido nada aparte de ese té- contestó Naruto mientras los últimos fideos entraban en su boca.

 

-No me gusta el ramen, solo hace falta verte para quitarle a cualquiera el apetito. además, aquí no pueden ofrecerme nada que me guste.

 

Hablo finalmente Sasuke dándole un sorbo al té que tenía enfrente; Nitzune escuchaba la conversación en silencio riéndose internamente, los dos eran tal y como esperaba, aunque esa última frase de Sasuke le sonaba un poco a reto, tomó dos de los más grandes y maduros tomates que tenía Teuchi para cocinar, los partió en pequeñas piezas dejándolos sobre un plato y derramando sobre ellos un poco de vinagre y limón; tomo el plato y un vaso de té, dejando este último frente a Naruto que le sonrió alegremente mientras volvía a concentrarse en su tazón, después reunió algo de valentía y dejo el plato con los tomates frente al azabache, este posó su mirada algo sorprendido en el plato para luego pasar a ver a Nitzune que se veía bastante incómoda.

 

-Yo no pedí esto.

 

-Oye, no puedo dejar que te quedes ahí sentado sin comer nada, ocupas el puesto que podría tener otro cliente... - hablo Nitzune mirando hacia un lado.

 

\- ¿Y si no me gustan?

 

Preguntó Sasuke mirando seriamente a Nitzune, la chica se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de esos orbes negros, una cosa era verlos en su computador y otra muy distinta tenerlos enfrente a menos de un metro de distancia.

 

-Bueno, pues. Me los llevo y se los doy a alguien más.

 

Contestó Nitzune acercando la mano para retirar el plato, pero antes de que lo alcanzara Sasuke lo acercó hacia sí, tomó entre los palillos un trozo de tomate para luego comerlo; Naruto no pudo evitar reírse al ver la reacción del pelinegro, Nitzune esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al mirar al azabache.

 

-Ya encontraron el punto débil de Sasuke.

 

Comento Naruto divertido mientras terminaba su décimo tazón, Nitzune rio un poco para después acercarse a un cliente que acababa de entrar, lo atendió como debía tomando su orden.

 

-Solo quiero un poco de sake, cariño.

 

Contesto el hombre guiñándole un ojo. _Ugh, no uno de esos._ Nitzune hizo una mueca ante ese “cariño” dicho en un tono tan insinuador, aun así, le sirvió lo que deseaba; Sasuke había observado la escena disimuladamente y aunque no le agradaba las maneras del tipo, era normal que de vez en cuando se presentase esa clase de gente por lo que decidió quedarse al margen; Nitzune continuó sus labores, aunque procuraba no acercarse mucho al hombre que acababa de atender.

 

-Hey, muñeca...-le llamó en hombre.

 

-Señor, le tendré que pedir el favor que trate a la señorita con más respeto.

Interfirió Teuchi con un tono serio, pero sin dejar su sonrisa servicial, esto llamo la atención de Sasuke y Naruto, Nitzune suspiró aliviada por haber sido salvada por su jefe; el hombre frunció notoriamente el ceño, refunfuñando se tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba de sake en su copa.

 

-Está bien, como quiera. Pero quiero más sake.

 

Nitzune tomó la botella de sake llenando de nuevo la copa del cliente y para evitar más problemas decidió dejarla a su lado; antes de soltar la botella el hombre la tomo, dejando su mano sobre la de ella acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de la mano de esta, Nitzune hizo una mueca tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero el tipo no se lo permitió, apresando más su mano contra la botella. De pronto, un cuchillo se ensartó en la manga del sujeto, atrapando su mano sobre la mesa obligándole a soltar a la pelinegra, y aunque él trato de quitar el afilado objeto este se encontraba firmemente clavado en la madera.

 

-Vaya, se me ha resbalado de la mano.

 

Habló Sasuke en un tono amenazante mientras agarraba el cuchillo por el mango, retirándolo en un solo movimiento y apuntando con él al sujeto a su lado, el hombre se puso totalmente blanco del miedo, dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y salió rápidamente del local, Nitzune suspiró aliviada para luego mirar a Sasuke.

 

-Gracias.

 

-La próxima vez, no seas tonta y rompe la botella en su cabeza.

 

Hablo tajante Sasuke dejando el cuchillo donde lo había tomado para luego terminar su plato de tomates.

 

-Ah, sí, lo haré.

 

-Quiero otro- dijo Sasuke moviendo el plato hacia el frente.

 

\- ¿Otro? –

 

Pregunto confundida Nitzune mientras recogía el plato sin dejar de mirar al azabache.

 

-Más tomates, estas en deuda conmigo.

 

\- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!

 

Dijo Nitzune preparando rápidamente otra porción y sirviéndola ante la mirada alegre de Teuchi y la expresión de sospecha de Naruto que se había quedado callado todo el rato.

 

-Esto es nuevo.

 

Susurro Naruto tomándose de un solo trago el té, dando por terminado el almuerzo.

 

~

 

Pasó el tiempo y Nitzune estaba aún más incómoda, no se aparecieron más clientes y esos dos seguían ahí, aunque ya habían acabado de comer; en el fondo la presencia de los dos chicos la hacía querer gritar como si estuviera en un concierto, pero no podía hacer más que quedarse callada y sonrojarse cada vez que le hablaban.

 

-Nitzune-chan, creo que cerrare temprano hoy, puedes irte a casa.

 

Dijo Teuchi quitándose el delantal, Nitzune asintió sorprendida; en un par de minutos el lugar quedo cerrado y Nitzune tomo rumbo hacia su casa, o al menos eso se proponía hasta que el rubio la llamó.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñemos la aldea? – ofreció Naruto.

 

\- ¿“Enseñemos”? No me metas en esto. - habló Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Ah, esto, no quisiera molestarlos...- intentaba excusarse Nitzune mientras se ponía nerviosa.

 

-No es molestia, después de todo no creo que conozcas toda la aldea e imagino que no quieres perderte- habló Naruto con una radiante sonrisa.

 

~

 

-Por aquí se va a la torre Hokage, y, si sigues derecho por este camino llegaras a los campos de entrenamiento.

 

Nitzune al final se había dejado convencer por el rubio y ahora él la llevaba por toda la aldea enseñándole donde quedaba qué lugar, pero la verdad la pelinegra no le ponía gran atención, no es que no lo interesara, lo que ocurría es que estaba distraída mirando a su sonriente guía; Nitzune dio un vistazo hacia atrás percatándose de la presencia del azabache.

 

\- ¿Por qué nos sigues? - pregunto Nitzune llamando la atención de tanto Sasuke como Naruto.

 

\- No los sigo, mi casa queda en esta dirección.

 

Contestó tajantemente el azabache mientras continuaba su camino conservando siempre las manos en los bolsillos; el que Sasuke estuviera con ellos era la causa de que a su paso se escucharan los suspiros de las jóvenes que veían al joven Uchiha; Nitzune y Naruto miraron a su alrededor como poco a poco las chicas comenzaban a reunirse a los costados de la calle para mirar pasar al azabache.

 

\- ¿Esto pasa a menudo? - pregunto incomoda Nitzune, como si no supiera la respuesta.

 

-Más de lo que te imaginas.

 

Contestó Naruto sintiéndose ignorado como hombre. Nitzune hizo más lentos sus pasos hasta que logró colocarse al lado del azabache, Naruto imitó su movimiento con la intriga de saber que estaba pensando la pelinegra.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto serio Sasuke.

 

-Nada, nada. sólo divirtiéndome.

 

Nitzune se acercó un paso a Sasuke observando divertida la reacción de todas al verla, Naruto también notó eso y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras soltaba una pequeña risilla; Sasuke arqueo una ceja por la actitud de Nitzune.

 

-Enserio ¿Qué haces?

 

-Nada, ya te dije- se acercó otro paso - y ¿Dónde dices que vives?

 

Todo el ambiente se cargó con los murmullos de las voces femeninas, Sasuke vio a su alrededor como las chicas se juntaban unas con otras hablándose al oído y soltando exclamaciones de asombro y disgusto, Sasuke sonrió de lado dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la joven.

 

-En la villa Uchiha, sigues este camino derecho y llegas- diciendo esto tomo delicadamente el mentón de la chica -visítame cuando quieras.

 

Dicho eso desapareció rápidamente sin dejar rastro; Nitzune se puso totalmente roja de un momento a otro ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto que no entendía el comportamiento del azabache. _Muy bien, no volveré a intentar algo así, lo juro._

-Oye, Hey, Nitzune ¿Estás bien?

 

Antes de contestar algo ambos sintieron como eran rodeados por las chicas, ellas veían a Nitzune amenazadoramente. Ambos retrocedieron algunos pasos al ver como se armaba la muchedumbre y esta se les acercaba a pasos lentos, Naruto se colocó al lado de la joven como si quisiera protegerla.

 

-Oh, esto es malo-

 

-Uh fangirls. -  Habló asustada Nitzune retrocediendo lentamente.

 

-Lo mejor será ¡Correr! -

 

Exclamó Naruto agarrando a Nitzune del brazo y partiendo a la carrera para escapar del peligro inminente que eran las seguidoras de Sasuke; en su interior Naruto maldecía al azabache por haberlos metido en eso, por su lado Nitzune no parecía molesta, es más, se estaba riendo mientras seguía al rubio por las calles, doblaron por una esquina metiéndose en un callejón ahí se detuvieron para asegurarse de que habían perdido a las jóvenes, en cuanto fue seguro  se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos para luego reírse fuertemente: Nitzune miro al cielo fijándose que solo estaban a mitad de la tarde.

 

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó Naruto regulando de nuevo su respiración.

 

-No sé, aquí el guía eres tú.

 

Contestó Nitzune abanicándose con la mano, el rubio pensó por algunos momentos hasta que tuvo una idea, agarró de nuevo a Nitzune del brazo sacándola del callejón y luego se encaminaron guiados por Naruto.


	8. Mentir es parte de ser ninja ¿no?

 

-Impresionante- habló Nitzune acercándose al borde de la roca.

 

-Oye no te vayas a caer-

 

Le advirtió Naruto mientras se cruzaba de piernas sentado en el suelo. Frente a ellos se extendía Konoha bañada totalmente por el sol de la tarde, sin duda el rubio sabía cómo ser guía, ese era sin duda el mejor lugar para ver la panorámica de la aldea.

 

\- ¿Sobre qué cabeza dices que estamos? - pregunto Nitzune viendo hacia abajo desde el borde del colosal rostro tallado en la montaña.

 

\- Del cuarto.

 

Al escuchar a Naruto hablar así del anterior Hokage, Nitzune le preguntó si lo había conocido o si era cercano a él, cuando obtuvo una respuesta negativa logró lo que se estaba proponiendo desde la mañana: tratar de ubicarse en qué punto de la historia se hallaba, pero aunque todo concordaba con la historia de Kishimoto, aun no entendía que hacía Sasuke en Konoha; por supuesto para no levantar sospechas no podía estar por ahí hablando de la historia del clan Uchiha, ni tampoco preguntando qué fue de Uchiha Itachi; suspiró resignada mientras peinaba hacia atrás su cabello con los dedos, tendría que conseguir información poco a poco.

 

\- Nitzune-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

 

El rubio rompió el silencio que se había formado de repente, Nitzune se sonrojo inmediatamente al ser llamada de una manera tan amistosa.

 

-Claro.

 

\- ¿Eres alguna especie de fantasma o demonio?

 

Nitzune abrió los ojos sorprendida, desde luego no esperaba esa pregunta, inmediatamente se echó a reír fuertemente hasta que el aire le falto.

 

\- ¿Exactamente como llegaste a tener esa duda? - dijo la chica mientras recobraba el aire, Naruto la miro avergonzado.

 

-Bueno, no es común que a una chica le salgan orejas y cola de la nada, incluso creo que una descripción como esa caería en la categoría de un…

 

-Bakeneko, lo sé, sé de mitología, pero vamos, no he tenido la necesidad o el deseo de comerme a un humano, si lo tengo creo que empezaría contigo.

 

Dijo Nitzune mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto arrastrando los pies, un escalofrió recorrió al rubio de pies a cabeza mientras su cara se ponía ligeramente pálida, retrocedió varios palmos a la par que la chica se le acercaba hasta que su espalda chocó contra una roca.

 

\- ¡Eso no es divertido!

 

Cuando Nitzune escuchó ese grito de terror volvió a reír hasta que no se pudo mantener en pie y terminó sentada en el suelo sosteniéndose el vientre, Naruto lentamente volvió a acercarse a ella mientras aun regulaba su pulso.

 

-Si te soy sincera, no sé por qué ocurre, pero pienso averiguar por qué pasa; no te preocupes no me voy a comer a nadie- dijo la chica cuando logró recomponerse.

 

Naruto la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente no era una persona mala, aun así, toda ella era un misterio.

 

-Dime ¿De dónde eres?

Preguntó Naruto sentándose frente a ella, esa pregunta era un poco más seria para Nitzune, miró nerviosamente para todos los lados buscando la salvación en algún lado. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho en los interrogatorios? Que no recordaba mucho, eso había sido. Si daba algunos detalles simples no debería haber problemas.

 

-No sabría decirte, no recuerdo del todo, sólo algunas partes, pero, em, yo vengo de...- presa del pánico intento inventarse una historia conveniente y que pudiera salvarla también en un futuro- yo vivo sola, en una pequeña casa...en un bosque.

 

\- ¿En qué país? - volvió a preguntar Naruto dificultándole aún más las cosas a la pelinegra.

 

-en ninguno, de hecho- contestó sin pensar Nitzune.

 

\- ¿No eres de ningún país?

 

-no, no lo sé muy bien, creo recordar que quedaba en territorio que no es de nadie, es como un bosque sin explorar o algo así- dijo Nitzune rogando porque las preguntas del rubio se detuvieran.

 

\- ¿y tus padres?

 

Ante eso es cerebro de la pelinegra entro en alerta máxima, recordó que en el interrogatorio había dicho que vivía con sus padres, no podía retractarse o estaría en problemas, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse para lo que iba a hacer.

 

-Naruto…kun ¿guardarías un secreto? -habló en un tono bajo mientras bajaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

 

-Claro-

 

-Yo vivía con mis padres hasta hace unas semanas, pero...por cosas del destino ambos murieron y yo me quedé sola en la casa, como no vivíamos en ningún país, no conocí nunca una aldea y no podía ir a ningún lado, hace unos días estaba leyendo en mi cuarto y, de repente, simplemente estaba aquí.

 

Cada palabra era mentira, al menos hasta la última parte, pero Nitzune se había convencido tanto del asunto que logro que su voz saliera cargada de tristeza e incluso fingió que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente dándole el toque final al cuadro; subió un poco la mirada encontrándose con el rostro del rubio que la veía con compasión y tristeza, su actuación había sido convincente después de todo.

 

\- ¡Debiste estar tan triste! - diciendo eso Naruto atrapó entre sus brazos a Nitzune sosteniéndola contra su pecho - ¡Sin duda debes quedarte en Konoha! ¡Aquí comenzaras de nuevo y serás feliz!

 

Unos grandes lagrimones se alojaron en los ojos del rubio, pero lo que no notaba era que la chica en sus brazos estaba al borde del desmayo.

 

-Na-Naruto-kun...no logro respirar.

 

Naruto inmediatamente la soltó dejando que respirara.

 

-Recuerda: lo que te acabo de decir es secreto, no quiero que nadie sepa eso ¿Está bien? Si alguien pregunta solo soy alguien que vino a vivir aquí.

 

Habló Nitzune recalcando mucho la parte de secreto, Naruto asintió convencido mientras se quitaba los rastros de lágrimas de los ojos.

 

-Está bien, pero al menos Obaa-chan debería saberlo.

 

-Ella ya lo sabe.

 

Mintió de nuevo, tendría que acercarse a la hokage y decirle esos detalles, como si milagrosamente hubiera recordado cosas. en el fondo Nitzune se sentía mal por mentirle al rubio, pero era algo necesario y al final la había abrazado, valía la pena la culpa; la pelinegra se levantó del suelo sacudiendo de sus ropas el polvo.

 

-Vamos, quiero que me muestres otro lugar.

 

-Claro, tu dime- dijo el rubio levantándose también y sonriéndole cálidamente.

 

-Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, me da lástima haber desperdiciado un día.

 

-Pero yo no sirvo de profesor.

 

-Bueno, solo necesito un poco de ayuda con las armas, no consigo lanzaras sin cortarme.

 

Aceptó avergonzada la joven, Naruto pensó por un segundo, si de armas era el problema conocía a la persona indicada para ayudarlos.

 

-Vamos, si tenemos suerte la encontramos entrenando.

 

Dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar, Nitzune lo siguió de cerca.

 

\- ¿“La encontramos”? ¿De quién hablas?

 

\- De Tenten por supuesto, no conozco a nadie que maneje mejor las armas que ella.

 

Declaró Naruto con una sonrisa, Nitzune se sorprendió un poco, pero supuso que de una manera u otra terminaría conociendo a los demás amigos del rubio.  


	9.  ¿Quién dijo que era fácil ser ninja?

 

Los dos jóvenes habían caminado varios minutos hasta que estuvieron cerca de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, durante todo el camino estuvieron platicando tonterías y riéndose de nada.

 

-...y cuando mire hacia arriba había una enorme araña pegada en el techo- dijo Nitzune haciendo muecas de terror.

 

-Así que por eso les tienes miedo-dijo Naruto riéndose suavemente.

 

-Te lo digo, las arañas quieren conquistar al mundo y comernos a todos.

 

-Claro, como tú digas. Llegarán y se subirán sobre ti con sus patas peludas.

 

Dijo Naruto mientras movía la mano sobre el hombro del Nitzune imitando a un arácnido, ante eso, la pelinegra soltó un grito y se quito rápidamente la mano del rubio de encima, Naruto volvió a reírse mientras se aproximaban a los campos de entrenamiento; cuando al fin lograron llegar vieron a una chica de pelo castaño elevarse en el aire mientras un pergamino se desenrollaba a su alrededor, de repente decenas de armas aparecieron de la nada lanzándose hacia todas direcciones.

 

-Es asombrosa- dijo Nitzune.

 

-Si lo es, por eso ella es la mejor para ayudarte.

 

Mientras hablaban una ráfaga de kunais salieron disparadas hacia ellos; Naruto las esquivó justo a tiempo saltando hacia un lado rápidamente, pero, no notó que había pasado con la pelinegra.

 

\- ¡¿Nitzune-chan?!

 

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? No sabía que había alguien cerca- dijo Tenten acercándose a él preocupada.

 

-Estoy bien, pero no sé qué paso con...

 

Antes de terminar con esa frase, las ramas sobre ellos se agitaron, cuando levantaron la cabeza Nitzune estaba abrazada firmemente a una rama con la cara totalmente pálida.

 

\- ¿Como llegaste ahí? -preguntó Naruto.

 

Cuando Nitzune miró a Naruto, soltó sin querer la rama, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre un arbusto; Tenten y Naruto se acercaron rápidamente a ella para asegurarse de que no se hubiera lastimado.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Naruto; vio como del arbusto salía una mano levantando el pulgar.

 

-Vaya ¿Quién es ella, Naruto? - dijo Tenten mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a levantarse.

 

-Soy Nitzune, un gusto.

 

Nitzune se había adelantado a la respuesta de Naruto, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Tenten que fue correspondida; después de hablar un poco, Naruto le informo a Tenten porque la habían buscado, ella se ofreció gustosa a ayudar a la pelinegra.

 

-Muy bien, lo primero sería ver que tan bien tomas un arma.

 

Diciendo esto Tenten le ofreció una kunai a Nitzune, ella lo puso entre sus dedos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, luego, Tenten le indicó que la lanzara hacia un árbol; Nitzune obedeció lanzando la kunai como mejor le pareció, la kunai logro recorrer la mitad del camino entre ella y el árbol clavándose luego en el suelo; se escuchó como Naruto contuvo la risa detrás de ellas.

 

-Tranquila, solo fue el primer tiro, un consejo: no uses todo tu brazo, la precisión y la potencia del arma la decide tu muñeca-dijo Tenten.

 

Nitzune tomó otra kunai de la mano de Tenten y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez el arma logró alcanzar el árbol, pero no se clavó, solo rebotó en la madera.

 

-Mejor, ahora...- Tenten se acercó al árbol y con una kunai tallo en él una diana - concentra tu fuerza y apunta solo al centro de la diana.

 

Nitzune asintió decidida y en cuanto Tenten le ofreció un montón de kunais, sacadas de su pergamino, comenzó a lanzarlas tratando de lograr dar en el blanco, una tras otra las kunais fueron volando, pero cada tanto fallaba, pero, ninguna de las que si llegaban al árbol lograba dar en el centro, ni siquiera cerca.

 

-Esto es desesperante- dijo Nitzune resignada mientras suspiraba.

 

-Vamos, vamos, jamás es sencillo al principio, tienes que practicar mucho más; pero creo que estamos atacando el problema desde un punto erróneo.

 

Dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba al árbol, examino las kunais clavadas en él y después de unos minutos comenzó a hablar.

 

-Tienes una mala puntería, hay que admitirlo, pero eso lo puedes mejorar con el tiempo, en realidad no es un gran problema; pero, aquí puedo ver que tienes fuerza.

 

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Nitzune sorprendida.

 

-Bueno, aunque no tienes entrenamiento, has logrado clavar estas kunais muy profundo, incluso más que yo cuando empecé a entrenarme; podemos sacar ventaja de eso, si encontramos un arma que se acople a ti, podríamos trabajar en ella mientras el resto de tus habilidades son desarrolladas.

 

Nitzune estuvo de acuerdo, mientras más aspectos mejorara, más rápido podría ingresar al programa de ninjas; aunque en un principio había aceptado la propuesta de Tsunade con algo de recelo, ahora le emocionaba aprender. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a olvidar el miedo de los primeros días, de hecho, también comenzó a olvidar el plan de “volver a casa”.

 

Tenten le sonrió emocionada mientras extendía su pergamino en el suelo, hizo un sello con las manos y de repente decenas de armas diferentes aparecieron sobre este.

 

-Tu colección siempre es sorprendente y aterradora, Tenten.

 

Comentó Naruto observando tal cantidad de armamento, Tenten le agradeció ese cumplido con una sonrisa, tomo entre sus manos una espada y se la ofreció a la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a explicar.

 

-Muy bien, esta es un arma básica, una espada puede ser muy útil, pero necesitas ser muy veloz con ella, tienes que atacar y defender con ella a la vez.

 

Nitzune asintió a la vez que desenfundaba la espada, pero solo sacándola de su funda tuvo problemas, como era muy larga no lograba manejarla apropiadamente, incluso estuvo cerca de cortarse a sí misma con ella, Tenten al ver eso se la quito rápidamente. Probaron más clases de espadas: cortas, finas, gruesas e incluso katanas y con todas se obtenía el mismo resultado, finalmente Tenten decidió que las espadas no eran para Nitzune.

 

-Parece que las espadas no servirán, probemos algo diferente.

 

Nitzune recibió una especie de martillo de gran tamaño y aunque fue capaz de levantarlo, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Tenten y Naruto, su manejo de él no era mejor que el de las espadas.

 

-Como dije tienes bastante fuerza, pero eso solo no basta, también necesitas velocidad y ataque, estoy segura que una vara se rompería rápidamente en tus manos y realmente unos nunchakus no se te verían bien-dijo Tenten.

 

\- ¿Que importa si no se ven bien? Lo importante de un arma es atacar- comentó Naruto desde la sombra del árbol donde se había sentado.

 

-Que se vean bien es igual de importante; manejar un arma es un arte, cada ninja debe encontrar el arma que más se acople a él estéticamente y que cumpla su función de ataque.

 

Realmente Tenten se ponía muy seria si de armas hablaba, Naruto le dio la razón mientras volvía a su puesto como espectador.

 

-Bien como decía, un hacha es demasiado agresiva, una masa poco conveniente, una lanza...puede servir.

 

Rápidamente Tenten le lanzó una a Nitzune, era de oscura madera y en uno de sus extremos una punta brillante era escondida por hilos rojos; la pelinegra tanteo el arma entre sus manos, era cómoda para ella y al aparecer podía manejarla un poco mejor; Tenten la observó complacida mientras tomaba una vara larga.

 

-Bien. Atácame.

 

\- ¿Como dices? - dijo Nitzune sorprendida mientras veía a Tenten tomar una posición ofensiva.

 

-No sabremos si realmente te sirve hasta probarla de verdad ¿No crees?

 

Nitzune se quedó de piedra con el arma en las manos, había visto películas de acción y artes marciales, pero, de ahí a atacar a alguien con una lanza había un mundo de diferencia; ante su indecisión, Tenten tomo la iniciativa y se acercó rápidamente a ella levantando la vara, Nitzune por instinto cerro lo ojos mientras cubría su cara; enseguida sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

 

-Jamás cierres los ojos en una batalla- dijo Tenten.

 

Nitzune asintió un poco asustada, sintió como si realmente la fueran a lastimar y el pánico la recorrió; volvieron a posicionarse y esta vez fue Nitzune quien dio el primer golpe... o lo intento; había tratado de golpear a Tenten en un costado y ella la había bloqueado fácilmente con la vara; volvió a probar dejando caer la lanza desde arriba y de nuevo su adversaria evito el golpe poniendo la vara en horizontal frente a su cara, rápidamente Tenten dibujo en el aire un circulo y le acertó un leve golpe en el costado a  la pelinegra.

 

-Trata de no dejar tu torso al descubierto, bastaría muy poco para matarte.

 

Le aconsejó Tenten, Nitzune asintió mientras volvía a intentarlo una y otra vez, pero no importaba desde donde lanzara el golpe, Tenten siempre conseguía bloquearla con suma sencillez; en el momento en que la pelinegra se abalanzo contra Tenten con un golpe horizontal al nivel de su cuello, la otra se agacho, esquivándole mientras con su vara arremetía contra las piernas de Nitzune, haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.

 

-Muy bien, veo que este tipo de arma es para ti, pero no olvides que eso tiene una punta...

 

Tenten pensó por unos segundos y luego arrebató la lanza de las manos de Nitzune. Se alejó hasta donde estaba su pergamino extendido, después de recorrer con su mirada lo que había en el suelo tomo un arma, volvió a donde estaba Nitzune que apenas se había levantado del suelo y estaba sacudiendo sus ropas.

 

-Esto va mejor contigo, estoy segura.

 

Al decir eso le enseñó a Nitzune una guadaña totalmente de metal: el mango era negro y la hoja plateada ligeramente curvada media como mínimo igual que el brazo de Nitzune, en el punto donde se unían la hoja y el mango sobresalía una especie de púa hacia arriba, una hoja de un tercio del tamaño de la principal apuntaba al lado contrario de esta.

 

\- ¿Estás segura que puedo manejar esa cosa? - pregunto nerviosa Nitzune ante el aspecto amenazante de la guadaña.

 

-Segura, anda tómala y volvamos a intentarlo- dijo Tenten.

 

Nitzune accedió un poco desconfiada, al tomar la guadaña notó que era un poco más pesada que la lanza, así que la agarró firmemente entre sus manos. Se abalanzó contra Tenten de nuevo dispuesta a golpearla en el costado derecho, una vez más Tenten la bloqueó con facilidad, pero sintió el choque de las armas resonar fuertemente en sus manos, por lo que tuvo que sostener con más firmeza la vara.

 

-Mucho mejor, ahora inténtalo con más fuerza y velocidad, recuerda eso tiene un filo...úsalo.

 

Nitzune asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, volvió a atacar a Tenten intentando acertar un golpe, incluso comenzó a girar sobre su propio cuerpo para también poder golpear solo con el mango de la guadaña, esto le permitía dar golpes más rápidos y estar lista para lanzar otro ataque con las hojas.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras Nitzune seguía intentando acertar por lo menos un ataque en Tenten, no lo consiguió, pero la castaña notó como lentamente los movimientos de su sorpresiva alumna comenzaron a ser más fluidos y la fuerza que le imprimía al arma obligaba a Tenten a asirse a su vara con aun más fuerza y así evitar que se rompiese o la pelinegra la golpeara.

 

-Aprendes rápido, estoy impresionada, pero tendremos que acabar por hoy, debo volver a casa antes del anochecer.

 

Dijo Tenten dando por terminada la batalla, Nitzune aceptó que acabaran en ese momento, limpio el sudor de su frente y le ofreció de vuelta la guadaña a Tenten.

 

-Quédatela, será más fácil que aprendas como usar una sí ya la posees, espero que mejores mucho más y búscame cuando necesites ayuda.

 

Dijo Tenten, Nitzune se inclinó ante ella agradeciéndole. La castaña tomó su pergamino y se encamino por el sendero hacia la aldea, pero antes de irse le grito una última cosa a la pelinegra.

 

\- ¡Recuerda mejorar esa pésima puntería tuya!

 

Después de eso desapareció, Nitzune hizo un pequeño puchero pera luego sonreír; Naruto se le acercó para hablarle.

 

-Sí que le has agradado, incluso te regaló un arma.

 

-Es una persona muy amable.

 

-Si lo es ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto Naruto sosteniéndose el vientre.

 

-Mucha, la verdad.

 

En ese momento el estómago de Nitzune rugió corroborando sus palabras, ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Konoha.

 

-Creo que un buen tazón de ramen nos caería de maravillas- comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

 

-Ichiraku ramen no está abierto- le recordó Nitzune.

 

-Oh es verdad. Creo que hay un poco de ramen instantáneo en mi casa ¡Vamos!

 

Dijo alegre Naruto mientras apuraba a la pelinegra empujándola con suavidad por la espalda.

 

\- ¿A tu casa? Si recuerdas que nos conocimos hoy ¿No? es decir, no me importa, pero no quiero molestar - hablo nerviosa Nitzune.

 

\- Vamos, no es molestia, tengo hambre y tú también ¿Por qué no?

 

Con una radiante sonrisa Naruto convenció a la pelinegra de ir a su casa, definitivamente esa sonrisa del rubio era el talón de Aquiles de Nitzune. Cuando estuvieron en la casa de él y con los tazones de ramen en la mano, siguieron hablando con la alegría que tenían durante la tarde, Nitzune estaba sobre la cama por indicación del rubio y él estaba en la única silla frente a la mesa, la casa de Naruto era tan pequeña como Nitzune esperaba, pero era bastante acogedora.

 

-...cuando me di cuenta estaba colgado de cabeza en un árbol, el cascabel había sido una trampa-habló Naruto un poco avergonzado.

 

-Obviamente era una trampa, Kakashi-sensei fue bastante duro con ustedes en esa prueba- dijo Nitzune dejando el tazón vació.

 

-Sí que lo fue, pero ahora que lo recuerdo fue incluso divertido.

 

Naruto por su parte ya llevaba tres tazones frente a él; siguieron conversando durante mucho más tiempo, pero cuando Nitzune vio el cielo plagado estrellas, decidió que era hora de volver a su casa.

 

-Te acompaño de regreso-dijo Naruto, Nitzune aceptó sin oponerse.

 

Cuando Nitzune estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa se despidió de Naruto y este le prometió acompañarla en la mañana para verla entrenar.

 

-Solo quieres ver cómo me voy de cara al suelo- dijo Nitzune mirando de reojo al rubio.

 

-Tal vez, es divertido.

 

\- ¡Malvado!

 

Se quejo Nitzune para luego reír, se despidieron definitivamente y Nitzune entró a la casa. Tuvo la sensación de ser observada por un momento, pero recordó que un ANBU siempre la estaba observando y se despojó de cualquier preocupación; tomo un baño, se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir esperando que llegara el siguiente día con ansias.


	10. ¿Otro gato?

 

-De nuevo- Dijo Kakashi.

 

-No quiero más, ya me duele.

 

Comento Nitzune viéndolo desde abajo.

 

-Siempre duele al comienzo, vamos, ponte en posición.

 

Nitzune refunfuñando volvió a levantarse del suelo, se colocó en posición y comenzó a atacar al mayor; llevaban entrenando desde temprano y Kakashi se había sorprendido mucho, al verla llegar con una guadaña; después de las explicaciones decidió que podían saltarse el manejo de armas, después afinarían su puntería. En ese momento se encontraban entrenando taijutsu y aunque el desempeño de la joven no era extraordinario, podía decirse que no había empezado mal.

 

-Nunca pierdas de vista al enemigo.

 

Diciendo eso, Kakashi apareció detrás de Nitzune dándole un golpe en la espalda, no fue muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para tumbarla al suelo; cuando ella se levantó: su enemigo había desaparecido, tomo una posición defensiva esperando cualquier cosa. De repente sus orejas, que había mantenido expuestas junto con la cola, se levantaron a la par que subía la mirada y veía a su profesor intentar emboscarla desde arriba, salto rápidamente hacia atrás esquivándolo; cuando Kakashi aterrizó se lanzó directamente hacia Nitzune, esta saltó nuevamente hacia atrás, pero con eso no consiguió escapar...de nuevo se estampó contra el suelo.

 

-Listo, me rindo; ni siquiera he tenido una oportunidad de golpearlo sensei- dijo Nitzune.

 

-No es necesario que seas buena desde ya, solo inténtalo de nuevo.

 

Kakashi le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, Nitzune la tomó y volvió a ponerse en posición atacándolo de nuevo.

 

 

Desde la sombra de un árbol cercano, Naruto miraba entretenido el entrenamiento de la joven, en su mano sostenía una paleta helada que había comprado de camino ahí, una risilla se escapó de él al ver a Nitzune de nuevo en el suelo, aunque sonrió más cuando la joven se levantó dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más.

 

-Que terca es.

 

Dijo mientras colocaba la paleta en su boca. Unos pasos se acercaron a él desde atrás, Naruto inmediatamente se volteó para ver quién era, de entre los arboles apareció Sasuke.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó al ver al rubio descansando.

 

-Veo a Nitzune-chan entrenar ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 

Contestó el rubio un poco enfadado por el todo del azabache, Sasuke bufó fastidiado mientras se recostaba en el árbol junto a Naruto.

 

-Solo quería dar un paseo, pero veo que en todos lados me encuentro con...

 

Sasuke dejo su frase a la mitad cuando Nitzune empezó a gritar frustrada. Vio con atención como la chica respiraba profundo y volvía a enfocarse en intentar golpear a Kakashi, pero ya se notaba que estaba algo enojada.

 

-Es pésima- comento Sasuke.

 

-Vamos, es solo su primer día en taijutsu; no seas duro con ella.

 

Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sin despegar sus ojos de la pelinegra; tanto Sasuke como Naruto guardaron silencio, mientras veían a Nitzune levantarse sólo para volver a caer a los pocos segundos, ese ciclo se repitió varias veces mientras, poco a poco, Nitzune y Kakashi se acercaban a donde estaban los dos jóvenes; Sasuke se concentró especialmente en la batalla, clavando sus oscuros ojos en los movimientos de Nitzune, cuando notó que ella estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo hacia Kakashi, tomo a Naruto desde el cuello de la chaqueta lanzándolo justo en medio de la trayectoria del golpe; Kakashi con facilidad esquivo el golpe, pero Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte así que recibió el ataque de lleno en la cara,  para sorpresa tanto de Kakashi como de Sasuke, Naruto en vez de caer de espaldas, salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás hasta que al fin se detuvo en medio de una nube de  polvo.

 

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento tanto!

 

Nitzune corrió gritando hacia donde estaba el rubio, cuando llegó lo encontró boca arriba con la mejilla realmente hinchada y sangre en la comisura del labio.

 

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!

 

Se disculpo Nitzune inclinándose hacia él varias veces, Naruto se levantó un poco sosteniéndose la mejilla.

 

-No.…No es nada, no me dolió tanto.

 

Naruto comenzó a reír nerviosamente, aunque su expresión mostrara lo contrario a lo que decía; Nitzune al verlo así se sintió tan culpable que unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos junto con una expresión triste, Naruto rápidamente intentó calmarla asegurando le que se encontraba bien, hasta que llego al punto de consolarla él a ella.

 

 

Kakashi después de ver toda la escena se acercó a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

 

-Vaya, si me hubiera dado a mí, me habría dolido.

 

-No esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza.

 

Comentó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Nitzune, Kakashi también se quedó observándola mientras pensaba.

 

-Yo tampoco, ciertamente está llena de sorpresas, muy interesante realmente.

 

Sasuke miro con algo de reproche al mayor por ese último comentario, Kakashi levantó los hombros despreocupado, mientras se acercaba a Nitzune y Naruto junto con el azabache.

 

\- ¡Sasuke! ¿Porque me lanzaste en medio?

 

Comenzó a gritar Naruto en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

 

\- ¿Qué? Después de tantos intentos, ya se merecía acertar un golpe.

 

Respondió tranquilamente Sasuke, los dos comenzaron a discutir hasta que fueron detenidos por Kakashi, después de un rato y de que Nitzune se diera contra el suelo otras decenas de veces, el entrenamiento finalizó.

 

 

Después de tres largas semanas, el entrenamiento de Nitzune comenzó a dar sus frutos, lentamente fue desarrollando las habilidades básicas de cualquier ninja; aunque no destacara mucho en taijutsu, se podría decir incluso que seguía siendo algo mala en él, su manejo de chakra ya le había permitido avanzar rápidamente en ninjutsu, además su puntería mejoró considerablemente junto con la habilidad con su guadaña, convirtiéndose esta en su arma predilecta. Continuó trabajando en Ichiraku ramen por las tardes, lo que le permitía mantenerse, pero eso, junto con los entrenamientos y el estudio teórico que realizaba en casa, gracias a algunos pergaminos que le facilito Kakashi, la dejaban exhausta; aun así, para Nitzune solo hacía falta una caminata relajante por el bosque para recargar energías y seguir con su ritmo.

 

 

A mitad de la cuarta semana, Kakashi llegó en la mañana, acompañado por Rock Lee, de alguna forma el mayor había decidido que la mejor manera para que Nitzune mejorar rápidamente su taijutsu, era dejándola bajo cuidado del mejor en la aldea en el tema; a Nitzune le pareció una fantástica idea...hasta que se enfrentó al duro régimen de entrenamiento del “cejas de azotador” como le decía Naruto.

 

\- ¡Buenos días Nitzune-chan! ¿Lista para dar lo mejor hoy?

 

Grito emocionado Lee anunciando el tercer día de duro entrenamiento con él, Nitzune con algo de dolor levantó la mano en un saludo militar.

 

\- ¡Lista para usar los pocos músculos que aún me sirven! ¡Señor Rock Lee!

 

Aunque Nitzune decía eso con algo de ironía, mantenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro; bajo sus ojos unas profundas ojeras se mostraban. La mañana comenzó como las otras tres: diez vueltas a la aldea trotando, cien sentadillas, cincuenta abdominales y otras cien flexiones, con eso podían dar por terminado el calentamiento; después empezó el verdadero entrenamiento.

 

 - ¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy haremos ciento cincuenta patadas!

 

Anuncio Lee entusiasmado, detrás de él Nitzune se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aliento, levantó la mano derecha con el pulgar arriba y después de algunos segundos se dispuso a comenzar con lo ordenado, antes de eso lee colocó en sus tobillos unas pesas de aproximadamente un kilo cada una.

 

-Ya sabía yo que este momento llegaría.

 

Comentó Nitzune resignada, desde que a Lee se le había anunciado que Nitzune poseía bastante fuerza, una extraña emoción había surgido del joven con respecto al entrenamiento de la chica. Nitzune suspiró pesadamente mientras se acostumbraba al peso extra, las primeras cincuenta patadas fueron algo difíciles, pero después de eso se desenvolvió con relativa facilidad, cuando llegó alrededor de la numero ciento cuarenta ya se encontraba algo malhumorada por el esfuerzo.

 

-... ¡Ciento cuarenta y ocho! ¡Ciento cuarenta y nueve! … ¡Ciento cincuenta!

 

Con esa última patada: Nitzune descargó en el tronco, que le había servido de enemigo, todo el malhumor que tenía, el pedazo de madera se rompió en muchos pedazos que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones.

 

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu Nitzune-chan! ¡Ahora haremos doscientos puñetazos! - declaró Lee entre aplausos y una gran sonrisa.

 

\- Ló juro, que algún día pondré sedantes en su té.

 

Dijo Nitzune en un tono de broma mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, Lee aprovechó el momento para poner en las muñecas de Nitzune otras pesas, pero esta vez cada una pesaba dos kilos; el ciclo se repitió y al final otro tronco había sido destruido bajo la mano de Nitzune.

 

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora contra mí!

 

Durante el resto del tiempo se enfrascaron en un combate que duró varias horas, Nitzune ya podía mantenerse en la pelea y acertar un par de golpes, pero eso no era nada a comparación al esfuerzo que hacía por no ser golpeada. Cuando el tiempo finalizó los dos se despidieron, en el momento en que Nitzune dejó de ver a Lee, se dio el lujo de desplomarse en el suelo totalmente rendida.

 

-Solo... déjenme morir aquí.

 

Comentó sintiendo su pulso en las cienes. De entre los arboles salió la figura de Sasuke, este se acercó a ella moviéndola un poco con el pie.

 

-Oye ¿vas a morir aquí?

 

-No, pero me duelen partes que no sabía que podían dolerte ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Nitzune.

 

-Daba un paseo, siempre tengo la desdicha de encontrarme con ustedes.

 

-También es un gusto verte, Sasuke.

 

Dijo al fin Nitzune sarcásticamente mientras intentaba levantarse con dificultad, en su cabeza cayó de repente una pequeña bolsa, Nitzune miró hacia arriba un poco enojada mientras agarraba lo que le había tirado Sasuke.

 

\- ¡Auch! ¿Qué es esto?

 

-Píldoras de soldado, si quieres mantenerte viva lo que te queda de entrenamiento con Lee, te recomiendo que hagas uso de ellas.

 

 _-Mientras no las haya preparado Sakura..._ Pensó Nitzune mientras se llevaba una a la boca, rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba algo de energía, con eso se puso de pie justo cuando Sasuke ya estaba marchando.

 

\- ¡Gracias!

 

Grito Nitzune asegurándose de que el azabache la escuchara. Después de eso Nitzune se encaminó hacia su casa, a mitad del recorrido recordó que aun traía las pesas, pero su afán por llegar y descansar era tanto que prefirió dejarlas donde estaban y seguir caminando. Cuando llegó a su hogar, se encontró en la escalera una caja, no le hubiera prestado atención si no fuera porque en la mañana antes de salir, había dejado todo el lugar limpio. extrañada la tomó con cuidado, no estaba vacía, decidió llevarla adentro del departamento con ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con algo de desconfianza abrió la caja, dentro de ella había un diminuto bulto blanco envuelto en una tela roja, cuando lo sacó un pequeño gato de ojos azules la miro mientras se estiraba después de su siesta; Nitzune se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que explotó.

 

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida! ¡Qué ojos más hermosos! ¡Y mira esas patitas! ¿Quién te dejo abandonado ahí afuera? No importa, ahora puedes quedarte conmigo.

 

Así se quedó la pelinegra adulando y acariciando al pequeño animal durante un rato, hasta que se cansó y el gato se durmió de nuevo sobre su regazo, si vivía sola podía tener una mascota sin pedirle permiso a nadie ¿No? la pequeña miró largamente al minino hasta que decidió un hombre: Haru, a Nitzune le pareció que era un nombre adecuado para su nueva mascota, dejo al gato suavemente sobre un cojín mientras se preparaba para descansar.

 

-Mañana conseguiré todo lo que necesitas. Lo prometo, por ahora tendrás que dormir conmigo.

 

Tomó un largo baño con agua caliente, comió junto a Haru y luego se acostó en el futón con su pequeño acompañante en el vientre, agradeció que tuviera el día libre en el trabajo, finalmente se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, no sin antes notar la presencia de alguien vigilándola, pero cuando lo notó fue muy tarde...ya se había quedado dormida.


	11.  Haciendo amigos

 

_-Vamos a jugar juntos, será divertido._

_Le dijo él mientras se perdía entre los arbustos, ella lo siguió como pudo, pero, las ramas se le enredaban en el pelo y la ropa impidiéndole el paso; siguió caminando con dificultad hasta que vio el final del arbusto y la silueta de él reflejada por luz del día..._

Nitzune abrió de repente los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba de la cola, arrastrándola fuera del futón.

 

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! …. ¡Kakashi-sensei, le digo que me duele!

 

\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo aún? Estaba preocupado.

 

Le habló Kakashi mientras la soltaba; Nitzune se giró hacia él enfadada mientras hacía desaparecer las orejas, pero, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que al parecer era más de medio día, eso significaba que había dormido seguido desde la tarde del día anterior. _¡No he comprado nada para Haru! ¡HARU NO HA DESAYUNADO!_

-Lo... lo siento, ayer vine y dormí una siesta, parece que no fue una siesta después de todo.

 

Se disculpó Nitzune bajando la cabeza, Kakashi suspiró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la joven.

 

-Supongo que no pasa nada, solo me preocupe porque no llegaste a tu entrenamiento.

 

-En serio lo siento. Yo...

 

\- ¡Nitzune-chan! Tu gato tiene hambre.

 

Gritó Naruto abriendo la puerta del cuarto, Nitzune al verlo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

 

\- ¿Ya despertó? Dile que alimente a ese gato antes de que muerda los muebles.

 

Habló Sasuke acercándose al rubio, Haru iba siguiéndolo de cerca y cuando paro comenzó a restregarse contra sus piernas mientras ronroneaba.

 

\- ¿Un pijama rosa? Vamos ¿no es un poco infantil eso?

 

Comentó divertido Sasuke viendo la prenda de una sola pieza que cubría a la pelinegra, Nitzune se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas de la cama, estaba que echaba vapor de lo sonrojada que estaba.

 

\- ¡Idiota! Uso esto porque no tengo más, a mí no me gusta el rosa, solo es que... ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa? ¡Aun traen los zapatos!

 

-No abrías la puerta así que yo entre por el balcón - dijo Kakashi.

 

-Yo vi que Kakashi entró y quise asegurarme de que no hiciera nada malo- comento Naruto.

 

-Yo fui arrastrado aquí por el dobe- dijo Sasuke.

 

Nitzune no pudo evitar soltar una risilla; luego vio como Haru se había encariñado con Sasuke.

 

-Como sea, vayan a la entrada, dejen sus zapatos ahí antes que me dañen el suelo.

 

Dijo Nitzune haciendo señas con las manos, Naruto y Sasuke se alejaron por el pequeño corredor, pero Kakashi sólo se dirigió al balcón.

 

 -Yo solo quería ver que estuvieras bien, me retiro- dicho eso desapareció rápidamente.

 

-Existe la puerta...Kakashi-sensei.

 

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y se llevó el cabello hacia atrás enredándolo entre los dedos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura en el techo de la casa directamente en frente a su apartamento, pero al voltear, no había nada.

 

-El ANBU, es el ANBU.

 

Se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba del futón, que dejó doblado y en su lugar, se cambió rápidamente por algo más presentable que esa tela rosa y salió al encuentro de los dos jóvenes que estaban en su sala.

 

-Bueno, bueno... Sasuke, deja de acosar a mi pobre Haru.

 

Dijo Nitzune, riéndose un poco al ver al pequeño gato, agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a la camisa del azabache, este la miró molesto mientras colocaba al gato en su regazo para poder acariciarlo hasta que se calmara; dio una vista rápida al lugar, pero la presencia del rubio faltaba; antes de preguntar por él, Naruto se apareció detrás de ella pasando su brazo por el cuello de la pelinegra.

 

-Ya que estas a salvo de Kakashi-sensei... ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo?

 

-Claro, un paseo suena lindo después de que casi me causas un infarto.

 

Dijo Nitzune sobreponiéndose al susto que le propino el rubio, Naruto sonrió un poco apenado para luego sentarse al lado del azabache y poder contemplar al felino. Los jóvenes, más que todo Naruto y Nitzune, hablaron un poco mientras la pelinegra se arreglaba y le daba de comer al minino, y de paso comía ella.

 

-Y dime Nitzune-chan ¿Cuándo conseguiste a Haru?

 

Pregunto Naruto mientras bajaba al gato de su cabeza, Nitzune lo miro con una sonrisa.

 

-Ayer

\- ¿Ayer?... ¿en qué momento?

 

-Suena raro, lo dejaron abandonado en una caja en la escalera, pobrecito.  Pero no importa, he decidido quedármelo. Por lo que ahora debo ir a comprarle cosas. Como veo que ustedes dos tienen mucho tiempo libre, pueden acompañarme, si quieren.

 

 

Después de unos minutos, los tres ya estaban rondando por las calles de la aldea, Nitzune compró todo lo que necesitaba, en la tienda le ofrecieron llegar todo a su casa y ella aceptó gustosa. Fueron al hogar y dejó todo preparado para que Haru estuviera cómodo todo el día.

 

-De verdad ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer, chicos? Realmente no me molesta salir con ustedes, pero empiezo a preocuparme ¿Tsunade-sama los envió a vigilarme o algo?

 

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no- comenzó Naruto- Es sólo que cuando no hay misiones no es mucho lo que podemos hacer, y, siempre es interesante salir contigo.

 

-Gracias ¿Supongo?

 

Contestó la chica, en seguida miró a Sasuke, su presencia sí que era inusual.

 

-Naruto me arrastra con él así no quiera.

 

El rubio rio despreocupadamente. Finalmente los tres habían decidido ir al bosque cercano, por petición de Nitzune, a caminar un poco; cuando por fin habían salido del bullicio de Konoha, Nitzune sintió cierto bienestar al estar rodeada de naturaleza.

 

\- ¡Eh! ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!

 

Una voz los llamo desde las ramas de los árboles, antes de que se diera cuenta Nitzune, frente a ellos había aterrizado un gran perro blanco junto a un joven, Nitzune retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa, pero Naruto se acercó al joven con toda confianza saludándolo, así mismo Sasuke también lo saludo, pero no se tomó la molestia de moverse de su sitio.

 

-Y ¿Quién es ella Naruto? - pregunto Kiba señalando a la pelinegra.

 

-Ella es Nitzune-

 

Contestó Naruto sonriendo, Nitzune se dispuso a hablar, pero, de pronto un fuerte gruñido llenó el aire, Akamaru estaba frente a la pelinegra con el lomo erizado y mostrando los dientes.

 

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre Akamaru?

 

Preguntó Kiba ante el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, Nitzune retrocedió un poco al ver a ese enorme can gruñir así, pero conforme ella daba pasos hacia atrás, el perro avanzaba hacia el frente.

 

\- Oye Kiba, controla a tu perro- dijo Naruto un poco asustado, era la primera vez que veía a Akamaru así.

 

\- Lin-lindo perrito, vamos, no te haré nada.

 

Habló aterrorizada Nitzune poniendo las manos al frente, por un momento sintió que, si Akamaru lo quisiera, podría comérsela de un par de mordiscos.

 

\- ¡Akamaru! ¡Sentado! …. ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

 

Kiba intentó agarrar a Akamaru, pero antes de que lo lograra este ya estaba persiguiendo a la aterrada Nitzune entre los árboles.

 

\- ¡No! ¡Alguien deténgalo, por favor! ¡Me va a comer!

 

Gritó Nitzune mientras corrían entre los arboles tratando de huir del enorme animal, los tres jóvenes fueron tras ellos intentando detener a Akamaru, pero muy pronto fueron dejados atrás, era increíble la velocidad que llevaba Akamaru persiguiendo a Nitzune, y más increíble ver que ella podía escapar del perro.

 

\- No lo entiendo, Akamaru solo persigue así en muy raras ocasiones y siempre es a algún gato.

 

Dijo Kiba alterado mientras saltaba un tronco en el suelo, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por un segundo, de repente, estallaron en risas que les dificultaba un poco correr.

 

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? -  preguntó Kiba al oírlos reír así.

 

\- Luego te darás cuenta- habló Naruto tratando de respirar normalmente.

 

Después de algunos cientos de metros, el terreno se volvió más espeso, y los gruesos arboles empezaron a juntarse haciendo difícil el paso; Nitzune en su miedo por ser alcanzada, no se dio cuenta del momento en que sus orejas y cola aparecieron, ni tampoco de que por instinto había comenzado a saltar entre los troncos de los arboles ganándole un poco de terreno al perro, pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que Akamaru pronto volvió a alcanzarla ladrando fuertemente.

 

\- ¡Auxilio!

 

Gritó Nitzune, de pronto, una raíz levantada del suelo se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo, por el que se deslizo varios metros hasta chocar con un árbol. Cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar encontraron a la pelinegra abrazada a una rama del árbol con la cola erizada y a Akamaru ladrándole desde el suelo.

 

\- Sí...sí es un gato.

 

Comentó estupefacto Kiba al verla, Naruto se adelantó a intentar calmar Akamaru infructuosamente, mientras Sasuke se divertía viendo la escena. A los pocos minutos, cuando todos se habían calmado, Nitzune pudo presentarse como debía, pero el hecho de que tanto el perro como el humano que acababa de conocer la estuvieran olfateando, la ponía nerviosa y un poco incomoda.

 

\- Pues si hueles un poco a gato.

 

Dijo al fin Kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Akamaru lo segundo con un ladrido e inmediatamente se acercó a la chica, la cual retrocedió un poco, con intención de ser acariciado; Nitzune suspiró aliviada y le paso la mano por el lomo al perro mientras este movía la cola rápidamente.

 

\- Le agradas, entonces no eres un problema- Dijo Kiba, pero si Nitzune lo escuchó o no, no era claro.

 

-Fue muy...interesante, pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

 

Dijo Nitzune dejando de rascarle el vientre a Akamaru, el cual se había echado en el suelo.

 

\- Te acompaño, tengo hambre- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

\- Yo me voy a mi casa, nos vemos...gatita asustada.

 

Dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer de repente, sin darle la oportunidad a Nitzune de responder, la pelinegra empezó a decir maldiciones en su mente para el azabache, Kiba también se despidió de ellos y se fue con Akamaru, no sin antes hacerle prometer a la pelinegra que entrenarían juntos algún día.

 

\- Eres muy sociable para que le hayas agradado tanto a Akamaru.

 

Esa frase vino de la nada desde los árboles, por lo cual tanto Nitzune como Naruto se sorprendieron un poco. _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta gente? Todos aparecen de la nada._

 

\- ¡Shino! ¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí? -  pregunto alarmado Naruto.

 

\- He estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero no me sorprende que no me notaras, después de todo eres alguien que no reconoce ni a sus propios compañeros- Hablo Shino con un tono serio, Nitzune juraba que alrededor del chico había una especie de aura azul.

 

\- ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ya te dije que es imposible reconocerte si llevas todo el rostro cubierto!

 

 

Después de que Nitzune se presentara con Shino, se dirigió inmediatamente a Ichiraku ramen en compañía del rubio. La tarde trascurrió normalmente mientras ella trabajaba, el rubio se fue después de un rato y ella continuó con su labor, pero, no podía quitarse la sensación de que alguien estaba observándola, pero, cada que sentía eso, recodaba al ANBU que habían dejado para que la vigilaran, con eso se calmaba de inmediato. Pero se aseguraría de hablar con Tsunade al siguiente día.


	12. Tener el don de meterse en problemas

 

Era la mañana más oscura que había visto desde que llegó. El cielo prácticamente se estaba cayendo sobre ellos: llevaba lloviendo desde la noche anterior y no había señales de que se detuviera en todo el día. Obviamente el entrenamiento se había cancelado, aun así, Kakashi se tomo la molestia de decírselo en persona, así que tenía la mañana totalmente libre.

 

-Podría haber dormido más.

 

Se quejó Nitzune mirando por el balcón como la gente iba y venía debajo de sus sombrillas, dio un largo suspiro entrando de nuevo al cuarto, sintiendo el calor que se encerraba en el lugar, otros días había sido sofocante, pero, ese día era realmente agradable. Haru llego a su lado en el momento en que ella se echó sobre el futón un tanto malhumorada; aunque no le disgustaba la lluvia, pensaba visitar muchos lugares ese día, pero esa tormenta había arruinado todo, el gato comenzó a ronronear en cuanto se subió al vientre de Nitzune para acurrucarse un poco, la chica sonrió mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal con sutileza, haciendo que el pequeño se quedara dormido sobre ella, calentándole el abdomen.

 

-Bueno, creo que ya no me podré levantar.

 

Se dijo a si misma riendo suavemente; dejó su mirada en el techo buscando alguna distracción, lentamente comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

_Exactamente, hace un mes que llegué y no he conseguido mucha información que digamos, pero, sólo con que Sasuke esté aquí me confundo ¿Acaso nunca se fue? Y si se fue ¿Jamás mató a Itachi? Tal vez, en algún momento el rubio logró convencerlo de volver. esperen, estoy mal, veamos...en el último capítulo que logre ver, Pain había hecho volar la aldea como si fuera una maqueta de colegio, pero aquí está todo normal, no hay casas en construcción, ni parece que la gente sepa algo, además Kakashi no está muerto al igual que Shizune; así que por lógica estoy antes de que el todo poderoso Pain se cargue la aldea, pero...pensándolo bien, esto solo me indica que la historia no va de acuerdo al manga ¿Debería usarlo como base? No, un segundo. Naruto vive donde debería vivir, nunca me he encontrado con Azuma, por lo que he oído Kurenai está embarazada y Tsunade es la Hokage, así que la historia básica no ha cambiado... ¡Estoy confundida! Y el mayor interrogante de todo es: ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí? Tal vez..._

 

Y así continuo Nitzune por lo menos una hora; estuvo totalmente inmóvil pensando que todo lo que podría estar ocurriendo, pero todo lo que se le ocurría tenía algún punto que no encajaba, de pronto una idea llego a su mente: lo único que necesitaba era leer los registros de Sasuke y Naruto, si había escuchado bien en otro día, mientras salía de hablar con Tsunade, había un lugar en el palacio Hokage donde se guardaban los registros de lo que ocurría en la aldea; sí lograba tener acceso a ellos, podría  saber que había ocurrido y por consiguiente saber en qué punto de la historia iba. _Pero, no creo que me dejen verlos si solo se los pido... ¿Será muy difícil entrar a escondidas?_ Por un momento quiso tirarse a reír, pensar que podría infiltrase en la torre Hokage, pero, después pensó ¿Por qué no? _Si alguien me atrapa cerca, puedo simplemente decir que estaba perdida, pero, ya soy una especie de sospechosa, sí hago eso y me descubren, me encerraran inmediatamente..._

 

Cuando Haru por fin se levantó, Nitzune se aproximó rápidamente al balcón; el aire frio le tocó la cara haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera, la lluvia había cesado un poco, pero el cielo seguía muy oscuro y en el horizonte se veía como los relámpagos azotaban la tierra. Suspiró pesadamente, no tenía ninguna coartada para escabullirse por ahí. Cuando bajo la mirada a las calles, por donde pasaba poca gente aprovechando que la lluvia había disminuido para llegar a su destino, vio a dos ninjas corriendo desde lo lejos, bastante cargados de diferentes pergaminos y libros; Nitzune les reconoció inmediatamente, eran Izumo y Kotetsu. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelinegra, había encontrado una coartada para entrar y llegar a donde se encontraban los registros.

 

Entró de nuevo al cuarto y rápidamente estuvo lista para salir; cuando estuvo en la puerta, se sintió observada, recordó entonces al ANBU que la vigilaba; por eso tuvo en cuenta que el encuentro tendría que verse de lo mas casual posible: Se arregló las prendas en el borde de la calle, como si se estuviera preparando para caminar y cuando vio el momento justo, salió disparada cubriéndose la cabeza del agua; tenia la mirada en el suelo, como cualquier persona que no quiere mojarse bajo la lluvia. Justo como ella había calculado, a menos de media cuadra de su casa chocó con Kotetsu, quien era el que solo llevaba una caja, por el golpe él se fue hacia atrás soltando la caja, Nitzune rápidamente la agarró en el aire evitando que cayera al piso y se mojara.

 

\- ¡Señor! ¡Lo siento mucho! No me estaba fijando ¿Se ha hecho daño?

 

Nitzune comenzó a disculparse poniendo en marcha su plan, Izumo suspiró mientras veía a su compañero.

 

-No andes jugando, Kotetsu. Tenemos que llevar todo esto a la mansión Hokage y luego guardarlo.

 

-No seas grosero Izumo, esta jovencita se está disculpando con nosotros y la has ignorado. No te preocupes, no me lastime y gracias por salvar la caja, es importante.

 

Dijo Kotetsu con una sonrisa. Nitzune trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír victoriosamente, ellos dos no pudieron aparecerse en un mejor momento.

 

-Eh, bueno, disculpen, ya que fui yo quien choco con ustedes ¿Podría ayudarlos a llevar todo esto? De todas maneras, me dirigía a hablar con la Hokage y seria mi forma de disculparme.

 

 Habló Nitzune dándoles una tierna y arrepentida mirada, los dos hombres la vieron con algo de ternura.

 

-Es muy lindo que quieras ayudarnos, pero esto pesa mucho para una jovencita como tú.

 

-Espera, yo te conozco, tú eres la chica a la que Tsunade-sama está cuidando.

 

Cuando Kotetsu dijo eso, Nitzune asintió con una sonrisa, los dos hombres la vieron con total atención. Nitzune rápidamente agarró la caja con una sola mano, como si fuera una bandeja, para luego tomar la mitad de los libros que llevaba Izumo y dejarlos sobre la caja sin ningún esfuerzo.

 

\- ¿Ven? No tengo problemas con esto, además, sería una forma de agradecerles el trabajo que hacen por la aldea.

 

Hablo Nitzune tomando rumbo hacia la mansión, los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola confundidos mientras caminaban junto a ella.

 

\- Ustedes dos son los asistentes de la Hokage ¿No es así? Además, también cuidan la entrada de Konoha, cumplen papeles muy importantes en la aldea y de gran responsabilidad, sería un placer ayudarlos, aunque sea un poco, no me imagino todo el estrés que tienen que manejar al estar bajo el mando de Tsunade-sama.

 

Sólo basto eso y una sonrisa, para que la joven se ganara el aprecio de ellos. Izumo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Kotetsu se encontraba un poco sonrojado mientras llevaba la sombrilla que cubría los libros y evitaban que se mojaran.

 

-Eres una jovencita muy considerada y agradable- Dijo Kotetsu.

 

-Y creo que eres la única que aprecia nuestro trabajo.

 

Habló Izumo secándose los ojos. En ese momento Nitzune se sintió un poco mal, tan solo un poco, por utilizarlos para llegar a los registros, después encontraría la forma de compensarlos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión, Nitzune los acompañó hasta la puerta donde se guardaba todo, no era la gran cosa, pero se notaba que la cerraban muy bien, esa sería su única oportunidad de entrar.

 

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, puedes dirigirte donde la Hokage ahora-Hablo Kotetsu abriendo la puerta.

 

\- ¿No puedo acompañarlos? Juro no tocar nada, aquí hace un poco de frio y aún no es la hora para que me encuentre con Tsunade-sama.

 

Nitzune los miró con unos ojos suplicantes; Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron el uno al otro, al final suspiraron dejándola pasar.

-Deja todo en el fondo, tendremos que quedarnos un rato aquí hasta que organicemos todo.

 

Dijo Izumo cerrando la puerta tras él, Nitzune hizo lo que le pidieron. El lugar era bastante grande y había pergaminos y libros guardados en todos los estantes, se dio cuenta que estos eran bastante largos pero no muy altos, desde cualquier punto de cuarto se podía ver el resto de la sala si se miraba al frente, ese sería un problema, no tenia como ocultarse y tomar lo que buscaba, pensó un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo, pero primero necesitaba encontrar los registros de Sasuke y Naruto, incluso, si tenía suerte: los de Itachi.

 

\- ¿Les importa si doy una vuelta?

 

Pregunto acercándose a los dos hombres que se encontraban sacando y guardando pergaminos y libros de un estante al fondo de la sala, los dos la miraron un poco serios.

 

-Ya les dije, prometo no tocar nada.

 

Izumo la seguía mirando un poco serio, pero, Kotetsu le dio un suave codazo convenciéndolo con un susurro.

 

-No importa, recuerda que los asuntos, ya sabes, no públicos, están en otro lugar.

 

Al final le permitieron explorar sólo un poco el lugar. Nitzune les sonrió cálidamente mientras se dirigía a mirar  todos los corredores que formaban los estantes; con la excusa de sostenerse el pelo, saco de su bolsillo una pañoleta que amarró a su cabeza, así aplastaba su orejas de gato evitando que los dos hombres la vieran, su cola que permanecía fuera de vista, la dejaba a ras del suelo, en ese momento Nitzune notó lo realmente larga que era, porque incluso un gran tramo de la punta quedaba arrastrándose por el piso.

Recorrió así varios pasillos, hasta que pudo leer en el lomo de un libro: “Uchiha Sasuke”, no hizo ninguna expresión al verlo, solo se volteó como si quisiera  ver otra cosa en el estante del frente, mientras tanto su cola comenzaba su tarea, lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a sacar el delgado libro de su lugar, cuando al fin lo tuvo fuera, enroscó la cola alrededor de él, evitando que se cayera, esa era la parte fácil, caminó lentamente unos pasos más mientras sostenía el libro con fuerza; se detuvo a detallar otro lugar sin verdadero interés puesto que:  en ese momento trataba de meter el libro dentro de su ropa, la camisa que llevaba servía para esconder ahí el libro sin que lo notaran, después de dejarlo contra su espalda, siguió en busca del siguiente objetivo, en otro estante vio un pergamino no muy grueso con el nombre del rubio, repitió de nuevo el mismo sistema pero esta vez, muy a su pesar, se vio obligada a esconderlo entre sus pechos, estuvo un poco avergonzada, pero era necesario. _Y aquí se supone que agradezco ser voluptuosa._

El sistema se repitió una vez más cuando encontró el de Itachi, agradeció que esta vez fuera otro libro, lo escondió junto con el de su hermano y volvió a donde estaban los dos hombres, hizo desaparecer la cola y las orejas, entonces, puso en práctica su ultimo truco, no podía simplemente ponerse a leer esos registros enfrente de ellos y mucho menos llevárselos, puesto que no tendría como devolverlos después, tenía que leerlos ahí mismo.

 

-Disculpen, sé que no tengo el derecho de pedir esto, pero ¿Aquí hay algo que me sea permitido leer acerca de los anteriores Hokages?

 

Izumo y Kotetsu la miraron un poco sorprendidos, Kotetsu se acercó a ella preguntando el porqué de querer leer sobre eso.

 

-Bueno, yo soy nueva aquí y me han contado historias asombrosas de los Hokages, solo quería saber algo más de ellos, por lo que se, eran hombres muy admirables.

 

Por un momento Nitzune estuvo segura que no funcionaria, pero de pronto Kotetsu rio por lo bajo y empezó a caminar por entre los pasillos, Nitzune sintió su alma pender de un hilo, cuando lo vio pasar por los mismos lugares por donde hace un momento, ella había tomado los registros; justamente, muy cerca de donde estaba el de Sasuke, Kotetsu saco un gran libro de color rojo intenso, se acercó de nuevo a ella y se lo entrego con una pequeña sonrisa para luego seguir trabajando.

 

-Usualmente no debemos hacer esto, pero tú has sido muy amigable con nosotros y un poco de curiosidad por el lugar que te acogió no el malo.

 

Dijo Izumo sin dejar de trabajar, Kotetsu se rio un poco a su lado mientras terminaba con un: “y en ese libro no hay nada que no sepan el resto de ninjas” Nitzune sonrió agradecida mientras se sentaba en el suelo, contra la pared junto a la puerta; cruzo las piernas dejando el libro abierto apoyado en sus rodillas, era perfecto, el libro era tan grande que tapaba gran parte de su torso; con cuidado Nitzune saco los registros de todos de sus lugares secretos, primero reviso el de Itachi, abrió el libro justo enfrente del otro más grande, así, sí los hombres la veían parecería que estaba leyendo el libro que le habían dado, paso las hojas un poco rápido, no había en el nada que no supiera ya: “ANBU, autor de la masacre Uchiha, ninja renegado, miembro de Akatsuki, figuro en el libro bingo...muerto” _¿Muerto? Entonces ¿Sasuke si lo mato?_

 

Nitzune quedó un poco sorprendida por eso, aunque no debería estarlo, después de todo ya lo sabía. Guardó el libro de nuevo tras su espalda y tomo el de Sasuke cumpliendo con él, el mismo engaño, este tenía más detalles así que se tomo un poco más de tiempo leyéndolo, al final llego a donde quería:  “Uchiha Sasuke, Gennin, por un tiempo ninja renegado, actualmente reinstalado en Konoha después de dar muerte a Deidara (miembro de Akatsuki)  y Uchiha Itachi (renegado y miembro de Akatsuki) su regreso a la aldea se vio intervenida por Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tsunade y Uzumaki Naruto que respondieron por él ante el consejo de la aldea”. _Muy bien, esto me da una idea de que fue lo que ocurrió, pero me encantaría que me dieran más detalles._ Suspiro pesadamente, aún faltaba leer un poco más, guardo el registro de Sasuke tras su espalda y comenzó a desenvolver con mucho cuidado el pergamino que contenía la información de Naruto; leer ese era un poco más difícil, pero lentamente consiguió extenderlo sin levantar sospechas, con algo de demora llego a la parte que le interesaba: “Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin, después de una batalla consiguió reivindicar al ninja renegado Uchiha Sasuke” _¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserió? ¿Sin detalles ni nada?_ Nitzune dio un largo suspiro, enrolló de nuevo el pergamino y lo guardo con algo de vergüenza donde lo tenía que esconder, al fijarse en los dos hombres que seguían trabajando, confirmó que solo les faltaba un poco para terminar, aprovechó el tiempo restante para darle una rápida leída al libro que le habían dado, después de todo aprender algo de historia no estaba mal; cuando terminó cerro el libro, se acercó con una sonrisa a Kotetsu para hablarle.

 

-Ya acabé de leer, voy a dejarlo en su lugar ¿Puedo?

 

El hombre asintió sin quitar la mirada de los libros que tenía enfrente, señaló vagamente con la mano el lugar donde iba el libro y siguió con su trabajo, Nitzune se dirigió a guardar el libro, sin embargo, tomo un extraño camino dando varios giros por entre los estantes, todo eso para poder dejar en su lugar los registros que había sacado.

 

Después de varios minutos, todos salieron de la habitación, Nitzune les dio las gracias por toda la ayuda, se despidieron y cada uno siguió con sus labores. La pelinegra se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade, cuando llegó, la rubia le hizo algunas preguntas sobre el entrenamiento y su estadía en la aldea hasta ahora, Nitzune contestó rápidamente, pero, en el momento en que preguntó por el ANBU que la vigilaba, Tsunade la miro algo sorprendida.

 

\- ¿Kakashi no te lo ha dicho? Hace ya una semana que retiramos al ANBU que te vigilaba.

 

Nitzune sintió un enredo de emociones, en primer lugar, le alegraba que ya no desconfiaran de ella, pero, se sentía inquieta por la sensación de ser observada que traía desde hace días; se despidió formalmente de la Hokage sin hacer ningún comentario de eso, después, se fue directo a su casa, aunque ahora el camino se le hacia un poco más incómodo.


	13. El examen de admisión

 

_\- ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes atrás por favor! - gritó ella._

_\- ¡Eres muy lenta! ¡Corre! - gritó él desde donde estaba._

_-Eres injusto, eres más grande que yo y aun así me retas a una carrera-_

_Dijo ella en el momento en que logró llegar al tronco del árbol que habían designado como meta. Él soltó una gran risa mientras la abrazaba, dándose cuenta que la aventajaba por una cabeza en altura._

_-Eres tierna-_

_Dijo él y luego...el silencio._

Cuando abrió los ojos, Nitzune sintió cierto calor en el pecho que casi había olvidado.

 

-Hace mucho que no sueño con él-

 

Se dijo a sí misma con cierta nostalgia. El cuarto estaba en una oscuridad casi absoluta; Las cortinas, que había colocado en bien llegó a la casa después de hablar con la Hokage no dejaban que la luz entrara al cuarto desde el balcón. Se levantó sin muchas ganas del futón, tratando de no despertar al pequeño minino a su lado; En silencio corrió las cortinas, pero no fue mucha la luz que entró por las puertas transparentes del balcón: Aún no había amanecido.

 

-Parece que no podré volver a dormir, oh bueno.

 

Dejó que un largo suspiro se escapara de sus labios, abrió un poco la puerta, dejando que el aire frio de la madrugada terminara de eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño en ella; Salió y apoyó los codos en el muro del balcón, recargando en él su peso.

 

No había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, la inquietante noticia del ANBU la había dejado con mucho en que pensar; No podía estar segura de que la sensación que sentía en ocasiones, de estar siendo observada, fuese algo serio o de lo cual preocuparse, pero, no perdía nada con ser más precavida. Respiró profundamente poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a entrar al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella; decidió ocupar algo de tiempo en leer, así que encendió la luz y tomó alguno de los libros que había adquirido semanas atrás, al menos aún conservaba ese pasatiempo.

 

Se perdió varias horas entre las paginas, que relataban una gran aventura de un héroe, pero cuando la luz del sol de la mañana se hizo muy intensa, cerró el libro y se dispuso a iniciar su rutina: preparó el desayuno de ella y su compañero de cuarto animal; cuando sació su hambre, tomo un relajante baño tratando de hacer desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones. En el momento en que estuvo más relajada salió de la tina, se envolvió el cuerpo empapado en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación; el cabello mojado se le pegaba a la espalda y el cuello dejando que las gotas de agua se deslizaran por su piel hasta perderse en los surcos de su figura. Cuando entro al cuarto, se encontró con Sasuke orgullosamente parado al lado de la ventana con Haru en brazos.

 

\- ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

 

El grito de la pelinegra fue suficiente como para que el gato saltara aterrado de las manos del azabache, él la miro sin ninguna sorpresa.

 

-Vine a darte información importante.

 

\- ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Cómo entraste?

 

Gritó de nuevo Nitzune apretando más la toalla a su cuerpo, el Uchiha la miró con una ceja encarnada.

 

-Por la puerta, la última vez que entre por el balcón, gritaste como loca.

 

Nitzune dio un paso hacia atrás, de inmediato corrió rápidamente hasta la puerta; no lo entendía, estaba segura de haber cerrado con llave la puerta la noche anterior, una maraña de pensamientos se agruparon rápidamente en su cabeza, volvió al cuarto dando grandes zancadas; cuando entró, se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó velozmente del cuello de la camisa levantándolo, los pies del Uchiha apenas y rosaban el suelo; Nitzune lo miró a los ojos totalmente seria, aunque el azabache deslumbró algo de miedo en su mirada.

 

-La puerta; la puerta estaba cerrada con llave ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

 

-No lo estaba cuando yo llegue.

 

Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, aunque estaba algo sorprendido por la reacción de la pelinegra, Nitzune no quedó totalmente convencida con esa respuesta y Sasuke, al ver que la chica no pensaba bajarlo, agarró el brazo de ella apretándolo poco a poco hasta que consiguió que soltara su agarre.

 

\- ¿A qué viene esa reacción? No es la primera vez que alguien entra en la mañana sin permiso.

 

Habló Sasuke acomodándose de nuevo la camisa, Nitzune retrocedió unos pasos con una extraña expresión en los ojos, todo quedo en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

 

-No es...no es nada, perdón.

 

-Acabas de atacar a alguien sabiendo que fácilmente pudo haberte matado y me dices que no es nada ¿Qué tan tonto me crees?

 

-Ya me disculpé- dijo Nitzune dándole la espalda al azabache.

 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ¿está pasando algo?

 

-Nada.

 

Contesto ásperamente Nitzune, Sasuke frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba pasando algo y le exasperaba que ella no cooperara; se sorprendió a si mismo dejando esa actitud seria e indiferente que lo caracterizaba tanto frente a esa chica.

 

-Dime- insistió.

 

-Te dije que no es nada, espera afuera mientras me visto- Hablo Nitzune mientras apretaba sus brazos contra el pecho.

 

\- ¡Dime! - ordenó Sasuke acercándose a la pelinegra.

 

\- ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia! ¡Fuera de aquí!

 

Gritó la chica intentando lanzar un golpe a la cara del azabache, Sasuke agarró el puño de Nitzune justo a pocos centímetros de su mejilla, ella intento retirar la mano, pero él no la soltaba.

 

\- ¿Sasuke? Suéltame...

 

Habló suavemente Nitzune, se sentía amenazada; de alguna forma su cuerpo reaccionó y las orejas junto con la cola aparecieron, pero, el pelaje de estas estaba erizado y los ojos de Nitzune tomaron un aspecto salvaje y agresivo en un segundo; Sasuke la miró de una forma que Nitzune no supo interpretar, solo sintió como la presión en su mano aumentó.

 

-Vas a decirme, quieras- habló Sasuke mientras la empujaba al futón -...o no.

 

Nitzune cayó de cara al futón, de repente un terror absoluto la invadió, se giró rápidamente cuando sintió que el azabache se acercó; un gruñido salió de la garganta de Nitzune, Sasuke se había quedado viéndola unos segundos; de repente, giro la cabeza hacia un lado tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha.

 

-Esperare afuera, vístete- dicho eso, salió.

 

Cuando Nitzune salió del cuarto, Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la pequeña mesita, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, sin saber que decir; ella después de un largo suspiro se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesita.

 

-Puedes empezar por una disculpa.

 

Dijo Nitzune tranquilamente, Sasuke la miro un segundo, abrió la boca un poco para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

 

-Disculpa aceptada. Bien ¿Qué información querías darme?

 

Dijo ella con una sonrisa; Sasuke la vio sorprendido, a veces, de verdad no entendía como pensaba esa chica.

 

-Tus entrenamientos previos finalizaron ayer, dentro de diez días se te hará una prueba de habilidades, al parecer la Hokage asistirá, así que te recomiendo que te prepares.

 

Cuando Nitzune escuchó eso, sintió que una roca le cayó encima, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cara se puso de un sólido color blanco.

 

-Es-espera un segundo, aun...aun no he podido realizar ni siquiera una transformación, ni tampoco me he desarrollado en taijutsu totalmente y mi puntería sigue siendo pésima ¿Como que mis entrenamientos finalizaron?

 

\- Kakashi necesita volver a sus misiones y no hay más maestros disponibles en esta época del año.}

 

Dijo Sasuke; Por un momento la cara aterrada de Nitzune le causó gracia.

 

\- ¿Y los demás chicos? ¿Tenten o Lee?

 

Preguntó la pelinegra al borde de la ansiedad, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que ya no los llamaba con “san”.

 

-Están ocupados, las misiones se volvieron muy demandantes últimamente.

 

Contestó despreocupadamente el azabache, Nitzune estuvo al filo de tirarse al suelo a llorar; miró a Sasuke a la cara y vio su salvación; el azabache intentó levantarse del suelo para irse, pero fue rápidamente arrastrado por la pelinegra que le tomó las dos manos.

 

-Entréname - le rogó Nitzune.

 

\- ¿Qué? - la cara de Sasuke era un poema ante tal petición.

 

-Te daré cuantos tomates quieras- ofreció ella.

 

\- ¡No!

 

Sasuke intentó librarse de las manos de Nitzune, pero ella lo sostenía con fuerza.

 

-Por favor.

 

-Ya dije que no, enseñar no es lo mío.

 

-Haré lo que sea, por favor… ¡Sasuke-sama!

 

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, no podía creer que ella hubiera gritado tal honorifico hacia él, incluso recapacitó la propuesta unos segundos - _¿lo que sea?_ \- por su mente pasaron varias ideas, pero ninguna buena.

 

\- ¡Cocinare para ti todos los días, hasta el día de mi prueba!

 

Gritó con desesperación Nitzune, aun sostenía las dos manos de Sasuke con las de ella, pero había bajado la cabeza en un intento por inclinarse, de hecho, estaba prácticamente arrodillada sobre la pequeña mesa, Sasuke la miro sin creerse todo lo que decía.

 

Cuando se fijó Nitzune había levantado la cabeza; lo miraba, lo miraba intensamente con los ojos tristes iluminados y un poco llorosos, su expresión no tenía nada que envidiarle a un gatito rogando por comida, la chica había hecho aparecer las orejas y estas estaban agachadas, Sasuke incluso pudo jurar que escuchó un ligero y lastimero maullido, a tal punto llego ese ruego que el azabache podía ver pequeños brillos rodear a la chica, intento resistirse con todas su fuerzas; pero, entre más intentaba retroceder más se acercaba Nitzune a su rostro, al final no tuvo otra salida.

 

-Desayuno, almuerzo y cena...

 

Dijo rendido, de alguna forma, sintió que perdió algo de orgullo con eso; Nitzune al escucharlo lo soltó de inmediato y comenzó a dar saltos por el lugar ¡Había funcionado!

 

-Entrenaremos por la noche- comentó firmemente -En el día, los campos de entrenamiento estarán ocupados y tu aun tienes que trabajar ¿No?

 

Nitzune asintió alegre, incluso así sería mejor: podría descansar muy bien por la mañana y ya no llegaría exhausta y adolorida al trabajo; habían decidido comenzar esa noche.

 

El resto del día pasó, muy pronto llegó el atardecer y esa era la señal de que Nitzune tenía que dirigirse a casa de Sasuke, por alguna razón él la había citado ahí primero, recorrió las calles de Konoha con la extraña sensación de tener unos ojos clavados a la nuca; la verdad, había tenido ese sentimiento todo el día, pero ahora pensaba que era más psicosis suya que otra cosa, así que trató de ignorarlo. Cuando llegó a la residencia del azabache se quedó de piedra al ver el tamaño de la casa.

 

-Es un poco extravagante para una persona sola.

 

Se dijo a sí misma, rio suavemente y tocó la puerta, desde adentro se escuchó un “entra, está abierto” ella obedeció y entró; la casa era incluso más grande por dentro que lo que veía por fuera, pero olía muy bien y se notaba muy ordenada; Nitzune se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada, caminó unos metros hasta que se encontró en una sala muy espaciosa e iluminada; Sasuke estaba en un sofá leyendo un pergamino, la expresión concentrada del azabache hizo que el corazón de la pelinegra saltara por un segundo, incluso sintió un poco tibias sus mejillas.

 

\- ¿No deberíamos haber ido a las zonas de entrenamiento?

 

Preguntó un poco nerviosa, Sasuke levantó la mirada del papel y vio fijamente a la chica, después señaló un lugar a su izquierda: la cocina que quedaba abierta a la sala.

 

-Antes, el primer pago.

 

Nitzune asintió sutilmente y se dirigió a la cocina, tanteó todo lo que había y se sorprendió con encontrarla muy bien abastecida.

 

\- ¿Segura que sabes cocinar? - preguntó el azabache desde el sofá.

 

-Vivo sola, que crees ¿Qué me alimento sólo con ramen instantáneo?

 

Contestó ella, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, inmediatamente pudo escuchar como Nitzune picaba algo, levantó la vista y pudo observar como la chica se movía lentamente por el lugar, tanteaba delicadamente las cosas y olfateaba primero cualquier ingrediente antes de usarlo.

 

-Tienes muchas especias, entre otras cosas- comentó ella.

 

-Me los regalan- dijo él sin poder quitarle la mirada, aunque solo veía su espalda y su perfil cuando la chica se giraba un poco.

 

-Haber si un día de estos, alguna fanática loca te droga, te lleva a un sótano oscuro y te viola- Dijo ella entre risas.

 

Sasuke sonrió divertido por ese comentario, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, después de unos minutos reinó el silencio en el lugar, solo el sonido de algo asándose en la estufa se escuchaba.

 

-Asegúrate de hacer también para ti- Dijo Sasuke.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres cenar solo? – Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica.

 

\- No es eso, sólo me aseguro de que no caigas de hambre después, además, si le echaste algo a la comida será una medida de seguridad.

 

-Si claro, como si quisiera hacerle algo a un tipo que es más frio que una paleta helada- dijo secamente Nitzune zanjando la conversación.

 

A los pocos minutos había dos platos con carne asada, algunas verduras con lo que parecía una salsa y una porción de arroz sobre la mesa.

 

-Es algo rápido, así que no seas exigente.

 

Alegó Nitzune sentándose a un extremo de la mesa, Sasuke también tomó su lugar y dio el primer bocado a la carne, si le había gustado o no, no se mostraba en su cara y Nitzune estaba algo nerviosa, se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras el azabache degustaba.

 

-En cuanto acabemos, nos vamos; y mañana ven a mitad de mañana para hacer el desayuno.

 

Nitzune sonrió felizmente y también comenzó a comer: Estaba rico. Cuando se encaminaron a la zona de entrenamiento, Nitzune llevaba una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, aun no creía su suerte, miro al Uchiha de reojo. Él iba serio, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba orgulloso.

_No puedo negar que es guapo, es increíblemente atractivo de hecho, y pensar que me encantaba tanto el personaje, se supone que me daría un ataque y empezaría a gritar como loca pidiéndole un hijo, que vergüenza, soy una de esas fanáticas locas; pero es diferente lo que uno dice al ver el anime y luego venir y conocerlo en persona... es muy arrogante._

 

Pensando todo eso se pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron al campo donde Sasuke la entrenaría, la noche estaba tranquila y la luna iluminaba muy bien todo el lugar, los dos se miraron.

 

-Espero que estés preparada para un entrenamiento de verdad.

 

El tono de esa frase y la media sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke, no presagiaban nada bueno, por un segundo, Nitzune se arrepintió del trato que había hecho.


	14. El terrible maestro demonio

 

-Empezaremos con taijutsu.

Dijo Sasuke caminando hasta el centro del campo abierto, Nitzune lo siguió con algo de duda, no tenía buenos recuerdos de los entrenamientos en taijutsu. Se quedó mirando al azabache, él se había quedado ahí parado mirando el cielo; Nitzune también subió la mirada, la luna fue tapada por una espesa nube y todo se quedó en penumbras.

-Oye, si no hay luz no podremos entrenar.

No escuchó una respuesta de Sasuke, pero si escuchó como este se abalanzaba contra ella, Nitzune a duras penas logró escapar del ataque saltando hacia un lado, las orejas aparecieron de repente, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

-Buenos reflejos-

Escuchó decir a Sasuke desde algún punto; Nitzune parpadeó varias veces, de repente todo se volvió más claro, podía ver bien en la oscuridad. Distinguió la silueta del azabache no muy lejos de ella, pero   él ya había vuelto a lanzarse sobre ella, esta vez Nitzune no fue tan rápida y recibió una patada en el costado izquierdo que la lanzó al piso, quedando un poco aturdida, y cuando intentó levantarse, un punzante dolor la derribó de nuevo, no podía respirar bien, tosió con fuerza y sintió en su boca el metálico sabor de su sangre; comprendió entonces, que Sasuke no pensaba contenerse a diferencia de Lee o cualquier otro.

-Justo cuando pensé que tenías rápidos reflejos, en una verdadera batalla ya estarías muerta.

Habló Sasuke.

-No puedo ver nada. - Intentó defenderse Nitzune entre jadeos.

-Eso es mentira, puedes ver bien en la oscuridad y lo sabes.

\- ¿como... como lo supiste?

Nitzune se levantó poco a poco limpiándose la sangre de la boca, aunque el dolor la obligó a quedarse apoyada en las rodillas y las manos en el suelo, Sasuke se acercó a ella, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Nitzune y cuando ella levantó la vista se encontró frente a unos ojos rojos.

-Estos ojos, no pierden ningún detalle.

Nitzune sintió su espalda congelarse, ante ella estaba el sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke; esos ojos, estaban muy lejos de ser los geniales ojos que veía en el manga, los que estaban frente a ella eran simplemente aterradores.

-ya...ya veo, esos ojos...ah, esos...

Mientras balbuceaba así, logro sentarse en el suelo, la luna volvió a brillar con mucha intensidad iluminando todo el claro. Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a ser negros, se quedaron los dos mirándose por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres besarme?

Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisilla, a Nitzune le cambio muy rápido la expresión del rostro; en el siguiente segundo, el puño de ella se había estrellado contra la cara de Sasuke, que salió disparado hacia atrás; ella se sostuvo adolorida el vientre con la mano que no había golpeado, mientras la otra la sacudía en el aire intentando librarse del dolor en los nudillos, mientras, el azabache intentaba recuperarse.

\- ¡Idiota arrogante! ¡Me dolió la mano!

Gritó la pelinegra levantándose al fin, Sasuke se incorporó poniendo una mano en su mejilla enrojecida, una mueca de dolor apareció en su regularmente inexpresivo rostro.

-Je, espero que lo disfrutes, será el único golpe que logres acertar.

Cuando Sasuke se fijó en la pelinegra, se encontró con los mismos ojos salvajes y amenazadores que había visto en la mañana; Nitzune se colocó en posición y atacó, rápidamente llegó cerca de Sasuke, pero antes de alcanzarlo con su puño, Sasuke desapareció; la pelinegra se giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, bloqueando la patada que venía desde las alturas, inmediatamente lanzó un puñetazo hacia el  vientre del azabache, pero este volvió a desaparecer; Nitzune volteó hacia la derecha mientras se agachaba, así consiguió evitar un golpe en la cabeza, con la pierna derecha intentó tumbar a Sasuke atacándole las piernas, pero él saltó hacia atrás, entonces ella apoyó su peso en la mano más cerca al suelo impulsando sus piernas hacia él, estuvo muy cerca de golpearlo, pero Sasuke siempre lograba evadirle, en cuestión de nada volvió a perderse de vista; en cuanto los pies de Nitzune tocaron tierra se impulso hacia arriba, Sasuke falló otro golpe, volvió a intentarlo desde otro ángulo, y Nitzune siempre conseguía esquivarlo en el último segundo, cuando intentó encajar un patada en su hombro, Nitzune lo detuvo con algo de dificultad con su brazo.

No entendía exactamente qué pasaba; Evitar los golpes de la pelinegra era comprensiblemente fácil, pero ¿Que ella evitara tan bien los suyos? Eso no era normal, sus ojos, que se habían conservado negros cambiaron a rojo, quería saber exactamente que la había hecho tan buena de un momento a otro. Continuó arremetiendo contra la chica, cuando su puño estuvo cerca de la cara de Nitzune, ella lo apartó rápidamente golpeando su muñeca, dio un salto y cuando descendió intentó patear a la chica, ella retrocedió dando una vuelta en el aire. Sasuke se detuvo un segundo para intentar otro ataque, pero, se fijó por un segundo en el rostro de su adversaria. Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que, Nitzune estaba luchando contra él ¡con los ojos cerrados!

\- ¿Cómo...?

Intentó decir algo pero la chica ya se había lanzado de nuevo contra él, esquivó una serie de patadas y puñetazos que intentaban desesperadamente golpearlo, Sasuke notó como la cola de la joven se movía de una lado a otro, dándole el equilibro necesario para pasar de un golpe a otro con mucha velocidad;  El azabache volvió a intentar asestar  golpes en Nitzune, pero, ella seguía evitándolo con una precisión cada vez mejor, en el instante que logró estar detrás de ella, el secreto se mostró ante sus ojos; ella no necesitaba verlo: lo estaba escuchando, la orejas de la chica lo seguían perfectamente a donde se moviera.

Impresionado, Sasuke continuó presionando a Nitzune; Intentando ver hasta donde llegaba su habilidad, muy pronto la chica se vio sometida ante los rápidos ataques del azabache, llego incluso al punto donde no podía atacar, solo intentar defenderse. Nitzune empezó a perder la noción del tiempo, sintió como lentamente sus brazos y piernas se rendían ante el cansancio, pero esto, antes que detenerla, encendía algo dentro de ella que lograba hacer que disfrutara la intensidad de la lucha, abrió los ojos y una mirada feroz apareció, algo dentro de ella la empujaba a dejarse llevar - _Pelea..._ \- escuchó, agarró en el aire la pierna de Sasuke, parando el golpe en seco, giro sobre si misma lanzando al chico hacia el suelo. Él, en el último momento, logro torcer su cuerpo y caer a salvo, apoyado en pies y manos, aunque sintió como la fuerza del impacto lo recorría desde los pies a la cabeza, solo tuvo unos instantes para detener una patada de la chica con el brazo, levantó la vista y vio a Nitzune sonriéndole de una manera muy extraña.

- _Más rápido...pelea_ -

Escuchó Nitzune dentro de su cabeza,  los colmillos de la chica resplandecieron con la luz de la luna cuando amplio su sonrisa; Sasuke posicionó firmemente los pies en el suelo, logrando empujar a la chica hacia atrás en un solo movimiento; la pelinegra dio un giro en el aire y aterrizó suavemente, levantando apenas el polvo; Sasuke entonces logró fijarse en las manos de la pelinegra, sus uñas se habían estirado y ensanchado al grado de parecer perfectamente unas garras afiladas, y él no tenía ganas de averiguar si podían o no desgarrarlo.

-Sí que eres una caja llena de sorpresas ¿no? -Comentó Sasuke.

\- ¿Que ocurre Sasuke-sensei? ¿Cansado?

Habló Nitzune suavemente, a su voz la acompañaba un delicado ronroneo, relamió sus labios haciendo que Sasuke tragara fuerte, definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella y Sasuke no sabía si le gustaba o no; miró hacia arriba y vio que la luna ya se había movido: llevaban varias horas enfrascados en esa pelea; Nitzune ya se veía desgastada y estaba llena de golpes y morados, pero, no parecía que fuera a darse por vencida muy rápido.

De una momento a  otro Nitzune desapareció, Sasuke tuvo el tiempo justo para moverse; donde estaba solo unos segundos antes, una nube de polvo y fragmentos de tierra salió disparada, una cráter apareció en el lugar y en medio de él, se encontraba Nitzune con la mano enterrada en la tierra hasta la muñeca, la sacó con algo de esfuerzo, sus nudillos se habían pelado completamente dejando una herida sangrante en su mano; Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la chica lamer la herida lentamente.

-Dolió un poco...

Gruñó Nitzune, inmediatamente colocó la otra mano en tierra, se preparó y se impulsó con la piernas en dirección hacia el azabache, dejando una estela de polvo tras ella; Sasuke cruzó los brazos frente a él para aguantar el impacto, pero , Nitzune no pensaba golpearlo inmediatamente, agarró gran velocidad y en el último metro de espacio entre ella y el azabache, inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás deslizándose por el suelo, paso por entre las piernas de Sasuke y clavó las garras en el suelo deteniéndose abruptamente detrás de él, levantó las piernas en aire, dibujo una curva con la pierna derecha y lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, quedando de nuevo de pie, completando el movimiento; Sasuke quedó sin aliento, pero inmediatamente desapareció entre humo, un tronco cayó al suelo; Nitzune no tuvo tiempo, cuando volteo Sasuke ya la había pateado en el vientre, mandándola hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. El cuerpo de Nitzune se interno entre los arbustos que había en medio de los árboles, luego se escuchó el crujir de la madera al romperse cuando ella se estrelló contra uno de los arboles inmersos en la oscuridad, todo quedo en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¡Demonios!

Masculló Sasuke entre dientes, había exagerado con ese golpe,  intento correr y ayudar a la chica, pero al dar unos de pasos, una risilla juguetona lleno el ambiente; escuchó como la madera se rompía y luego vio como Nitzune salía disparada de entre los arboles directamente hacia él, Sasuke no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para esquivarla; Nitzune chochó contra él golpeándolo con el hombro y el antebrazo, los dos cayeron levantando a su paso polvo y tierra, un surco se dibujó en el suelo mientras ellos avanzaban, al parar, Nitzune se colocó sobre Sasuke, levantando la mano derecha con las garras extendidas; Sasuke estaba listo para golpearla de nuevo, pero entonces, la pelinegra hizo una mueca de dolor,  su cara fue atravesada por una línea gruesa de sangre, que comenzó a gotear desde su mentón, su mano también chorreaba sangre al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Oye...

Sasuke no logró decir nada, agarró a la chica entre sus brazos cuando colapsó; en cuanto se incorporó, la coloco suavemente en el suelo, su cuerpo no se veía nada bien, tenía cortes y rasguños por todos lados, su frente tenía un profundo corte por el que no dejaba de brotar sangre. De repente y ante los ojos sorprendidos del azabache, las heridas de Nitzune fueron cubiertas por unas líneas negras que salían del propio cuerpo de la pelinegra, parecían hilos de sombras que se abalanzaban sobre todo los daños hasta cubrirlos totalmente, al cabo de unos minutos estos mismos fueron absorbidos nuevamente por el cuerpo de la chica y en su lugar dejaban una piel completamente curada.

Sasuke no salía de su estupor, las garras de Nitzune se encogieron hasta volver a ser simples uñas humanas, junto a ellas las orejas y la cola se perdieron entre el chakra negro de la chica. Todo eso no llevo más que unos minutos, pero dejaron profundamente impresionado a Sasuke, de verdad esa chica podría ser muy interesante, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta un lado del claro dejándola recostada en el tronco de un árbol; Sasuke dio un vistazo al lugar del cual había salido disparada la chica, cuando se internó un poco entre los arbustos, descubrió un árbol de gran grosor partido a la mitad, de seguro desde ahí se había impulsado ella, pero, Nitzune aún no sabía usar muy bien su chakra, así que Sasuke dedujo que esa fuerza y velocidad no era por canalizar chakra a sus pies, si no, por la propia fuerza de  la chica, se sintió abrumado por un segundo, después volvió a donde estaba Nitzune: aún seguía inconsciente, vio como la sangre que la cubría comenzaba a secarse sobre su piel.

-Esto...definitivamente no es propio de mí.

Dijo él, suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba algo de agua entre las cosas que había traído Nitzune en una pequeña mochila,  la encontró rápidamente junto a un pañuelo, empapó la tela en el líquido y comenzó a quitar la sangre de la piel de la joven, primero por su mano, al final con cuidado quito el líquido carmesí del rostro de Nitzune, al estar tan cerca pudo detallar las facciones de la chica, tenía largas pestañas y los labios rosados y carnosos, trago saliva un poco incomodo; cuando terminó de limpiarla dejó el pañuelo y el agua de nuevo en su lugar, se sentó al lado de Nitzune tomando un merecido descanso.

La noche estaba tranquila y fresca, Sasuke estaba seguro que ya sería muy tarde, pero eso no le preocupaba, no era como si tuviera que llevar a una jovencita con sus padres a una hora determinada, después de todo Nitzune vivía sola; de pronto la chica junto a él comenzó a revolverse un poco en su sitio, Sasuke fijó su atención en el rostro de la chica, se veía triste y balbuceaba algo en sueños, Sasuke se acomodó frente a ella moviéndola un poco.

-Oye, despierta...

Nitzune abrió un poco los ojos; en cuanto vio al chico, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke atrayéndolo a ella en un abrazo, Sasuke quedo muy sorprendido, pero no intentó nada por zafarse, sólo se quedó quieto, de repente sintió como unas gotas frías caían sobre su hombro, la chica estaba llorando.

-No te vayas, por favor...no te alejes de mi- sollozó ella apretando más al chico contra su cuerpo.

-Suéltame, oye ¿Sigues dormida? Nitzune... ¡Nitzune!

Cuando Sasuke gritó su nombre, la pelinegra se despertó totalmente, aterrada soltó al azabache y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Sasuke algo incómodo.

-Perdón, te...te confundí con alguien-

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Tu novio o algo así? - Sasuke la miró arqueando una ceja.

-No, es que, no lo sé, es difícil de explicar.

Dijo Nitzune mirando hacia el suelo, Sasuke calmadamente volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo, explícate.

Nitzune lo pensó por un segundo, bueno, no perdía nada con contarle sobre _eso_ a alguien.


	15. Diez días con un Uchiha

 

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Nitzune por unos segundos; lo que ella le acababa de explicar estaba entre la fantasía y los sueños de una joven enamorada.

-Bueno ya, di algo ¿Crees que estoy loca?

El azabache cerró los ojos un segundo con una seria expresión de reflexión, Nitzune estaba algo nerviosa, jamás le había contado a nadie acerca de esos sueños que tenía, y, a decir verdad, ella ya se consideraba con un problema mental.

-Sí, tienes un alto grado de locura, deberías internarte en un manicomio.

Comentó Sasuke fríamente, Nitzune le dio un suave codazo en el costado al azabache, pero, una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

-Bastardo, no bromees así cuando tienes una expresión tan seria, asusta.

-Entonces no te lo tomes tan en serio, solo son sueños.

Dijo él, Nitzune suspiró lentamente, dejando descansar todo el peso del torso en el tronco que tenía detrás; miro hacia arriba con el rostro lleno de cierta melancolía.

-Lo sé, tan solo es...que a veces se sienten muy reales, como si de algún modo fueran importantes; incluso siento que he olvidado algo, algo muy apreciado o tal vez...

Antes de que la pelinegra siguiera hablando, Sasuke le golpeó con sutileza la cabeza; ella volteó a verlo algo molesta, Sasuke la miro tranquilamente.

-No deberías gastar mucha energía en cosas del pasado, sin importar si son o no reales. De ser importante, el significado de lo que sueñas aparecerá en un futuro, no te apresures.

Nitzune se quedó algo impresionada, incluso alguien como Sasuke podía dar grandes consejos; ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, pero, no era incomodo, ambos lograron sentirse realmente tranquilos, simplemente disfrutaban de la fresca noche; Sasuke entonces se percató de que era la primera vez que podía quedarse tanto tiempo con alguien, sin que esta persona le exasperara y lo hiciera desear estar solo, más aun, jamás había compartido a solas con una chica sin que esta intentase seducirlo; se preguntó en aquel momento qué hacía diferente a Nitzune de otras personas.

-Oye, Sasuke- le llamó la pelinegra- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- contesto él con una sonrisa casi indetectable.

-Por ahí escuche, que de niño dijiste que querías reconstruir el clan Uchiha, pero la duda me corroe ¿a esa edad sabias como se “reconstruye” un clan?

Sasuke miró a la pelinegra francamente sorprendido, mentalmente asesinó a Kakashi una y otra vez por haber contado tales cosas, se aclaró la garganta y miro para hacia otro lado.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Entonces, desde pequeño eres un pervertido- concluyó seriamente Nitzune asintiendo.

\- ¿¡Quién es un pervertido!?-

-Te recuerdo que esta mañana entraste al cuarto de una chica cuando se estaba bañando.

Habló la pelinegra entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente, Sasuke al no tener ninguna coartada prefirió quedarse en silencio, escuchó como la chica se rio suavemente.

-Ya, estaba molestándote, no te lo tomes en serio, no estoy enojada por eso.

Nitzune volvió a reír, Sasuke suspiro y después de un rato volvieron cada uno a su respectiva casa.

 

Los siguientes tres días pasaron de la misma manera: Nitzune descansaba hasta la mitad de la mañana, llegaba a casa de Sasuke y preparaba la comida del día, trabajaba por la tarde y en la noche partía inmediatamente al campo de entrenamiento; ese horario la dejó sin tiempo para otras actividades, incluso la misma Tsunade no sabía con exactitud que hacía. El cuarto día empezó como los otros: Nitzune se encaminó a casa del azabache; se había quedado hasta tarde leyendo así que estaba bastante adormilada, pero, no lo suficiente como para no notar que alguien la estaba siguiendo; dobló tranquilamente por un callejón intentando acortar camino, su perseguidor imitó sus acciones, sin embargo, en el momento en que entró al callejón fue atrapado entre la pared y el pecho de la joven, su brazo derecho fue inmovilizado tras su espalda y con él podía sentir cierta suavidad femenina.

\- ¡Piedad!

Gritó atemorizado el joven, Nitzune entonces vio la cabellera tan característica del rubio, lo soltó de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

\- Naruto ¿Podrías decirme exactamente porque me estas siguiendo?

\- Tsunade Obaa-chan me pidió que descubriera que estabas haciendo que te mantenía tan distanciada, como no sabe nada de ti en varios días, está un poco preocupada.

-Bueno, comprendo eso, pero ¿no era más fácil venir a preguntarme a mí directamente? No eres muy bueno siendo sigiloso- dijo Nitzune.

-Esa es una gran idea, debí pensarlo antes; entonces ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-He estado compartiendo algo de tiempo con Sasuke- comento ella mientras continuaba su camino -De hecho, me dirijo a su casa en este momento-

-Ah, ya veo, en ese caso está bien... ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Te has estado viendo con Sasuke todas las mañanas?

Gritó alterado Naruto, Nitzune asintió despreocupada mientras seguía caminando.

-Por las noches después del trabajo también me encuentro con él.

Naruto se quedó de piedra a mitad del camino, ahora entendía el porqué de nunca encontrar al azabache cuando lo buscaba, pero ¿que podían estar haciendo esos dos tanto tiempo juntos? Sobre todo, si se encontraban en la noche; la mente del rubio empezó a crear todos los escenarios posibles, pero todos y cada uno lo llevaban a la misma conclusión ¡Sasuke se estaba aprovechando de alguna manera de Nitzune! O al menos así la veía él; su imaginación recreó a Sasuke con cuernos de demonio acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra, que tenía un traje de ángel y una expresión inocente y avergonzada mientras cruzaba con recelo las piernas, inmediatamente el rostro de Naruto se tornó de un intenso color rojo, de su nariz salió un delgado hilo se sangre.

Cuando despertó de su extraña fantasía, Nitzune se había ido completamente, el rubio entonces emprendió una rápida carrera hasta la casa de Sasuke, no permitiría que el teme se saliera con la suya. En unos minutos estuvo frente al hogar del azabache, irrumpió dentro sin tocar, abalanzándose sobre Sasuke que se encontraba leyendo un pergamino en la sala, tanto el azabache como el mueble cayeron hacia atrás por la fuerza de impacto del rubio.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Gritó Sasuke tratando de quitarse al rubio de encima, Naruto intentaba inmovilizarlo en el suelo mientras Sasuke forcejeaba para golpearlo.

\- ¡No permitiré que te aproveches de ella! - Gritó el rubio.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Naruto! ¡Quítate ahora mismo!

Sasuke apartó la cara de Naruto con la mano. Mientras este lo sostenía de la camisa; de algún modo terminaron enredados en el suelo intentando someter al otro.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué quieres hoy de… desayuno? -

En ese momento entró Nitzune amarrándose un delantal blanco de volados a la cintura, todo quedo en silencio mientras la pelinegra intentaba entender la situación: la sala estaba hecha un desastre, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el suelo en un extraño nudo humano casi debajo del sofá.

-Yo volveré más tarde si así lo quieren - comentó ella regresando por donde había llegado.

 

Cuando todo volvió a la calma y pudieron explicarle a Naruto que era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo entre Nitzune y Sasuke, el rubio tomó un lugar en la mesa, pero inmediatamente fue sacado a patadas de la casa por Sasuke. En el momento en que el rubio se cansó de tocar la puerta y gritar, tanto Nitzune como Sasuke pudieron comer en paz, al parecer, el azabache no veía ningún inconveniente en que ella comiera con él cada vez que podía, de hecho, gracias a ella la casa se sentía menos sola.

El día transcurrió sin ningún problema y cuando la luna salió, Nitzune se encaminó al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegó se encontró a Sasuke ya esperándola; entrenaron toda la noche, y, el resultado al final fue que Nitzune ya podía realizar los ninjutsus básicos. Le había tomado más tiempo y dedicación del que se esperaba, pero al final lo había logrado; exhausta volvió a su casa  a descansar, pero, cuando se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su hogar, sintió a alguien que la observaba desde atrás, sacó lentamente una kunai, que había empezado a cargar por precaución extra, sin embargo la presencia desapareció rápidamente; Nitzune esperó unos momentos por movimiento o cualquier  señal, al darse cuenta que definitivamente nadie estaba cerca suyo continuó su camino, con un paso más apresurado. No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso al caminar sola, pero empezó a pensar que, si le ponía mucha atención seria aun peor, simplemente lo iba a ignorar todo lo posible.

 

Los días siguieron pasando uno por uno, con el mismo ritmo Nitzune fue desarrollando sus habilidades ante los sorprendidos y complacidos ojos de Sasuke; ambos se habían acostumbrado a esa rutina, se sentían cómodos compartiendo con el otro, y entre más días pasaban, Nitzune pensaba con más inquietud en que pronto terminaría, decidió entonces pasar por alto su propia comodidad y tener en cuenta al azabache, de seguro él no estaría tan entusiasmado con estar con ella, al menos eso pensaba la pelinegra sin saber que él compartía pensamientos muy parecidos a los suyos.

-Recuerda descansar, dentro de poco será tu prueba.

Le dijo Sasuke al despedirse en la octava noche, Nitzune sintió con una pequeña sonrisa dispuesta a irse, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, entonces, llamo al azabache que ya se estaba retirando.

-Sabes...bueno, gracias- dijo ella.

Sasuke asintió con una expresión divertida, cuando la noche se aclaró un poco, él pudo distinguir en el rostro de ella un tenue rubor en la mejillas, sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella , pero se contuvo, sólo balbuceo entre dientes otra orden vaga y se fue; cuando Nitzune se encontró en su casa intentó pensar correctamente que era lo que había sucedido en ese momento, se regañó mentalmente por distraerse faltando tan poco para su examen, apartó todo pensamiento que no fuera útil para entrenar y continuó los días que faltaban.

Era la última noche del trato, fue el último día en que la pelinegra le prepararía comida y él la entrenaría, entre los dos había un aire de resignación; habían acabado de pulir los últimos detalles en ninjutsu y taijutsu, y en ese momento solo se encontraban descansando.

\- ¿Crees que estoy bien preparada?

Pregunto ella mirándolo, Sasuke sonrió socarronamente.

-Lo mejor que puede estar alguien que no fue a la academia- miró un segundo a la chica y vio como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella - estarás bien, después de todo yo te entrené.

\- Oh si, ahora me siento mucho más segura - comentó con sarcasmo Nitzune - pero, de verdad...gracias.

Nitzune lo miró con gratitud, Sasuke se quedó en silencio aceptando el agradecimiento, miró el cielo y notó que era increíblemente tarde, le dio un pequeño empujón a la chica que se encontraba mirando el pasto bajo sus pies, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Quieres acampar?

\- ¿Acampar? … ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? - preguntó incrédula ella.

-Es demasiado tarde, además, es el último día ¿Por qué no?

-Yo no tengo ninguna bolsa de campaña ni nada por el estilo- Dijo Nitzune.

-No importa, yo ya los traje.

Nitzune abrió los ojos francamente sorprendida, Sasuke lo había planeado; vio como de unos arbustos saco un par de bolsas de dormir, titubeo unos segundos, pero al final se dijo ¿Por qué no? Y accedió, entre los dos montaron el improvisando campamento, encendieron una fogata y pusieron los sacos extendidos en el suelo uno en frente del otro, con el fuego en medio.

-Esta es mi primera vez- dijo Nitzune - ya sabes, acampando.

-No es la gran cosa, sólo es un diferente techo bajo el cual dormir.

Dijo él removiendo los leños en el fuego con un palo, Nitzune se había acostado sobre el saco de dormir mirando el baile ardiente de las brasas.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no deja de ser genial.

Nitzune observó a Sasuke, su faz estaba delicadamente coloreada con el rojo del fuego, además tenía una expresión relajada y serena, pocas veces se podía ver al azabache así, de cierto modo se sentía afortunada ¿Qué no darían otras chicas por estar en sus zapatos en ese momento? De nuevo enfocó su mirada en las llamas y esta vez, fue turno de Sasuke de mirarla a ella; su rostro se veía cálido por las tonalidades que le daba la fogata, y conservaba esa mirada curiosa, como la de alguien que siempre está dispuesta a aprender algo nuevo, la vio sonreír sin saber porque, ella siempre sonreía, Sasuke por un momento sintió curiosidad por Nitzune en un aspecto más profundo, él no era quien para decirlo, pero sentía que detrás de todas esas sonrisas se ocultaba algo, y de alguna forma deseaba saberlo.

-Duérmete ya, mañana será un día especial para ti.

Le ordenó Sasuke acomodándose dentro de su bolsa para dormir, Nitzune lo imitó, se acurrucó un poco y suspiro cómodamente.

-Lo será, pero, hoy también fue un día especial...gracias de nuevo, Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo espero pacientemente hasta que Nitzune se durmió, miro su rostro durmiente unos minutos y luego también cerró los ojos.


	16. La gran prueba

Los rayos de sol inundaron el improvisado campamento; Nitzune abrió los ojos, se estiró despejándose del sueño e intentó volver a dormir, pero, su cerebro le recordó el día importante que tenía por delante, en un segundo estuvo sentada totalmente despierta intentando averiguar la hora.

\- ¡Tarde! ¿Voy tarde? ¡Díganme que no voy tarde! - Gritó mirando para todos lados.

-No vas tarde, el examen es en la tarde y acaba de amanecer.

Dijo Sasuke removiéndose dentro de la bolsa de dormir, Nitzune suspiró aliviada y se recostó otra vez; miro el cielo, admiró los hermosos colores que ofrecía el amanecer y sonrió complacida, momentos como eso hacían valer la pena el día a día, giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de su acompañante, solo pudo vislumbrar el cabello negro de quien la había invitado a acampar. 

\- ¿Podremos repetirlo? - pregunto ella.

\- ¿Repetir que?

Dijo él, consciente de que ya no podría dormir más.

-Acampar juntos, fue muy divertido, de verdad me gustaría repetirlo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

Cuestionó el azabache, Nitzune se asombró un poco por esa pregunta ¿A qué chica no le gustaría volver a acampar con él? Nitzune sabía perfectamente que a ella si le encantaría; la pelinegra se enderezó para verlo mejor, no importaba que tan arrogante y frio fuera Sasuke, había una pequeña parte en él, que para Nitzune era muy interesante, incluso agradable.

-Por supuesto, seria asombroso volver a acampar contigo, siempre y cuando no me des una paliza horas antes.

-Eso era entrenamiento, no tienes por qué quejarte- Dijo Sasuke.

Nitzune rio por lo bajo, se echó de nuevo sobre la bolsa de dormir y relajó el cuerpo disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la mañana.

 

Cuando pasaron un buen rato, el hambre comenzó a acosar a los dos jóvenes, decidieron entonces recoger todo y encaminarse cada uno a su propia casa; Nitzune le preguntó a Sasuke si lo vería en la prueba, pero este no le dijo nada concreto, así que prefirió dejarlo como una sorpresa, aun así, sentía que si lo vería en la tarde. Ya en su casa , Nitzune tomó un buen desayuno, necesitara mucha energía si quería dar todo de ella en la prueba; mientras bebía un vaso de leche, Nitzune se asomó por el balcón, la calle estaba casi desierta, había un par de personas comprando algunas verduras, en la tienda de al lado una señora bastante robusta intentaba venderle algo a un hombre, Nitzune no logró verlo bien, pero por su espalda caía una larga cabellera lisa de un brillante color rojo, de un momento a otro el hombre giró la cabeza un poco; la pelinegra no podía estar segura, pero sentía que a través  del mechón largo que ocultaba sus ojos, ese hombre la estaba viendo fijamente, sintió un escalofrió atravesar su espalda, pero el sujeto se volteó, le dijo algo a la mujer y se marchó lentamente doblando por un esquina a varias cuadras.

-Eso fue...extraño.

Nitzune volvió a entrar a la casa, cuando sintió su estómago lleno, se encaminó directo a la ducha, tomo un largo y reconfortante baño;  al salir se vistió rápidamente y tomó todo lo que creyó necesario, para ese momento faltaba poco para que su prueba comenzara, terminó de alistarse, a último momento se decidió por llevar definitivamente su guadaña, miró el arma que estaba colocada en la pared y con una sonrisa la desmontó de los ganchos que la sostenían, partió entonces con los ánimos tan altos como podía tenerlos.

-Deséame suerte, Haru.

Dijo antes de salir, el gatito la miró desde donde estaba echado y soltó un maullido. Nitzune cerró la puerta; en ese instante el minino corrió hasta el balcón y de un ágil salto se paró en la baranda, vio cómo su dueña salió corriendo con el arma de alguna forma asida  a su espalda; casi al mismo tiempo Haru vio a un hombre parado en la esquina más cercana a la casa, maulló más fuerte; el hombre se giró para verlo desde abajo, debajo de la capucha que traía él, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, el gatito movió la cola y luego saltó de nuevo al interior de la casa.

 

Nitzune aminoró el paso al darse cuenta que le quedaba tiempo de sobra para llegar; la gente se alejaba de ella a su paso, después de todo, el arma que traía detrás de ella era bastante amenazadora, eso sin contar que de alto era algo más grande que la misma chica, la pelinegra ignoró las miradas y comentarios de todos y siguió su camino. Al cabo de varios minutos se encontró en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho, cuando llegó al lugar acordado, se encontró con un pequeño comité: Tsunade estaba a un lado platicando con Kakashi, debajo de un árbol estaba sentado Naruto, que al verla camino rápidamente hacia ella, muy cerca de allí estaban otras personas, aunque Nitzune aún no se había presentado con ellas, sabían quiénes eran.

\- ¡Nitzune-chan! Sígueme quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

Nitzune no se molestó cuando el rubio la tomó del brazo y la arrastró, al parecer esa era la forma de comunicarse de Naruto con ella; cuando llegaron al árbol, la pelinegra confirmó a la perfección quienes estaban ahí.

-Nitzune, quiero presentarte a: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji.

Nitzune se inclinó ante ellos a modo de saludo, les dio una linda sonrisa y se presentó; los cuatro eran tal y como esperaba, lo que no esperaba, era que tanto Ino como Sakura la observaran de arriba a abajo, la pelinegra pudo notar que no estaban muy felices con su presencia.

-Así que...tu eres la famosa Nitzune ¿Eh? - comentó la rubia.

-Bueno, no sé si soy famosa, pero, sí soy yo.

Habló Nitzune, las dos chicas volvieron a escanearla sin vergüenza alguna, pero antes de que ella o alguien dijera algo, Tsunade llamo a la pelinegra.

-Bien, es el gran día ¿Lista?

-Espero que sí- dijo Nitzune.

-Saldrá bien. Kakashi, te dejo el resto.

Cuando dijo eso la Hokage caminó hasta la confortable sombra de un árbol, Kakashi se acercó a Nitzune y le dio lo que parecía una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

-Como sería injusto hacerte la misma prueba de un estudiante de academia, hemos decidido preparar algo más divertido, quiero decir, complicado.

Nitzune miró a Kakashi con algo de reproche, paso su vista a la Hokage que mantenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras levantaba el pulgar como signo de aliento; suspiró resignada, preparándose para lo que viniera.

 

-Un recorrido de “unos cuantos kilómetros” a través del bosque, para encontrar y llevarle a la Hokage una urna ¡Bien! ... Siento que no será tan sencillo como suena.

Nitzune ya se encontraba corriendo; le habían dado claras indicaciones del camino, y, como pista sólo le advirtieron de las trampas en el camino, así que se encontraba muy atenta a su entorno. Saltó en el segundo en que una cuerda apareció a su paso, así ya se había encontrado varias trampas demasiado obvias, a esas aturas temía que algo le cayera del cielo; no estaba lejos de la verdad, en su camino apareció de repente Tenten, llevaba una imponente masa al hombro, Nitzune tragó duro preparándose para todo.

-No esperaba que trajeras la guadaña ¿Quieres partir a alguien a la mitad? - dijo Tenten.

-Tal vez.

Respondió tranquilamente Nitzune con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba en posición; Tenten no esperó mucho  y la atacó, dejando caer la masa sobre la pelinegra, Nitzune no se movió, sólo levanto el brazo deteniendo el arma con la mano bien abierta, los pies de Nitzune se hundieron un poco en el suave suelo del bosque, con la mano que tenía libre, la pelinegra dio un golpe al mango de la masa, justo arriba de donde Tenten la sostenía, el mango se rompió a la mitad, y la parte que sostenía con la mano fue lanzada con facilidad por Nitzune hacia un lado.

-Presumida- dijo Tenten.

-Tengo que aprovechar cada ocasión que se presenta ¡Nos vemos después!

Antes de que Tenten hiciera otro movimiento, Nitzune salió disparada hacia el frente, aun le quedaba un buen tramo por recorrer y ahora sabía que más personas se le pondrían enfrente.  



	17. La siguiente etapa

Nitzune saltó sobre una cuerda en el suelo y esquivó un par de shurikens que salieron disparadas desde algún punto, el sendero estaba repleto de trampas, pero, para sorpresa de Nitzune, las podía detectar o eludir bastante bien, dio gracias varias veces a Sasuke por su entrenamiento.

-Acabo de encontrarme con Tenten, eso quiere decir que alguien más me estará esperando adelante ¿Pero ¿quién…?

No logró seguir hablando, se detuvo drásticamente, casi enterrando los pies en el suelo; vio frente a ella, muy cerca, una mancha verde con negro que pasó rápidamente; recobró el equilibrio posando una mano el suelo, al levantar la cabeza vio a Rock Lee.

-Lee...-dijo con algo de resignación.

El joven le sonrió de vuelta y se lanzó contra ella; Nitzune gustaba de batirse al duelo contra el pelinegro, pero en ese momento tenía el tiempo contado, decidió entonces acabar con eso lo más rápido que le fuera posible; se inclinó dejando que el otro le pasara por encima cuando ejecutó una patada voladora,  al momento de estar en pie, agarró la guadaña que había permanecido en su espalda todo el tiempo, la tomó firmemente entre las manos y la levanto bloqueando el pie de Lee; la hoja vibró por el impacto, un sonido agudo se perdió entre los árboles.

Nitzune en un solo movimiento empujó a lee hacia atrás, obligándolo a maniobrar en el aire para caer a salvo, cuando él estuvo en el suelo, fue muy tarde: la chica ya se había abalanzado contra él, sosteniendo la afilada hoja en su dirección, Lee fue cegado por el reflejo del sol en el metal, que le dio de lleno en los ojos, sólo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse mientras saltaba hacia atrás en un intento por no ser alcanzado por el filo; ahí fue cuando Nitzune giró el arma en sus manos, se impulsó hacia el frente y con el extremo redondeado del mango dio una estocada al estómago del joven; valiéndose de su fuerza lo levantó en el aire dibujando una curva, el cuerpo de Lee fue azotado contra unos suaves arbustos que crecían a un lado del sendero. Cuando el joven logró reponerse, Nitzune ya se encontraba corriendo de nuevo lejos de él, con la guadaña nuevamente en su espalda, sonrió satisfecho mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe en su vientre.

 

Nitzune calculó que ya se encontraba a medio camino, el sendero comenzó a hacerse menos transitable, la maleza y las raíces impedían el paso, disminuyó la velocidad muy a su pesar; por un momento consideró eliminar los obstáculos frente a ella con el filo de su arma, pero, eso solo la cansaría más rápido, sin saber que le esperaba más adelante prefería guardar toda la energía posible. Fijó su vista hacia arriba y vio la salida, saltó a la rama más cercana, con un poco de angustia comenzó a posarse de árbol en árbol, no se sentía muy segura al estar haciendo eso, después de todo aun no podía adherirse a las superficies con chakra, con cautela recuperó el terreno perdido; en un descuido uno de sus pies resbaló. Cayó desde las alturas, a ultimo segundo logró enterrar las garras de una mano en la madera, esta crujió y se rasgó bajo sus dedos, el susto del momento la había obligado a transformarse, ahora su cola intentaba devolverle el equilibrio en el aire; balanceó sus piernas hacia el frente hasta que logró colocarse de nuevo sobre la rama.

-Demasiado cerca para mi gusto- Dijo mirando toda la distancia que la separaba del suelo.

Continuó   con su camino, aceleró el paso conforme adoptaba más confianza al moverse entre las ramas, muy pronto el entorno se despejó, era señal de que estaba ya muy cerca.

 

Un claro se abrió ante ella, en medio había una especie de pedestal y sobre este se encontraba una caja de madera, Nitzune supuso que eso era lo que tenía que llevar; con cuidado bajó del árbol; espero unos segundos por movimiento, no era posible que pudiera tener acceso a su objetivo tan fácilmente. Muy pronto descubrió que sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

-Yo conozco ese olor.

De repente, apareció el rubio en medio del claro, se sentó frente a la caja mirando el horizonte; Naruto cumplía el papel de guardia,  Nitzune meditó la situación por unos segundos: de nada le serviría atacar  por el frente, bastaría con que el rubio hiciera un par de docenas de clones para superarla, entonces, lo más sensato sería tomar la caja sin que él se diera cuenta - _Es Naruto, no será demasiado difícil tomarla sin que lo note-_ pensó.

Con eso en mente, Nitzune dio un largo rodeo por el borde del claro, ocultándose siempre entre los arbustos o tomando ventaja de las sombras que creaban los arboles; le tomo un poco más de tiempo del que había planeado, el rubio parecía estar muy atento a todo y cada tanto, la pelinegra tenía que detenerse y esperar que él mirara hacia otro lado o se desconcentrara por un segundo. Finalmente estuvo justo detrás del rubio y de la caja, unos veinte metros la separaban de su objetivo, pero ahora todo se volvería más complicado; tenía que salir de la seguridad de su escondite y quedar a simple vista.

Respiró profundamente, puso un pie frente a ella: el rubio no se movió, dio otro paso largo, siendo lo más callada posible, vio como Naruto se estiraba aburrido y su respiración se detuvo, espero unos segundos y dio otro paso, luego otro, después otro, lentamente se acercó metro por metro hasta la caja, iba en las puntas de sus pies, casi ni respiraba; aunque tenía un plan B; en caso de que el rubio volteara o notara su presencia: daría un salto con todas sus fuerzas, tomaría la caja y saldría corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus pies le permitieran, al final no fue necesario, solo le faltaban un par de pasos. Cuando sus manos casi estuvieron sobre la caja, Naruto bostezo, en un acto reflejo Nitzune se agacho tratando de esconderse tras el pedestal.

-Esto es aburrido, Nitzune-chan ya debería haber llegado.

Le escucho decir, Nitzune hizo un acopio de toda su fuerza para no reír, en ese momento se encontraba a menos de dos metros del rubio, espero unos segundos y al fin Naruto volvió a relajarse, se cruzó de piernas sobre el suelo y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas, se notaba que estaba bastante aburrido de esperar - _me siento un poco mal por hacer esto-_ pensó Nitzune viendo la espalda del rubio; le escuchó suspirar, con decisión y algo de prisa tomó la caja. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, empezó a caminar hacia atrás, no perdió de vista a Naruto en ningún momento, paso por paso volvió de donde había partido, al estar una vez más en las sombras del bosque, recorrió de nuevo el borde del claro, sintió cierto orgullo al tener su objetivo en las manos, aunque no hubiera utilizado métodos tradicionales de un ninja, tenía la caja y eso era lo importante. La miró por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que no era tan grande, cabía entre sus dos manos; se preguntó qué tendría dentro y la sacudió un poco, escuchó como algo chocaba contra las paredes internas de la madera, estuvo tentada a abrirla, pero prefirió no hacerlo, tal vez eso también era parte de la prueba.

 

En unos instantes volvió al punto de donde había partido al llegar al claro, le dio un último vistazo al aburrido Naruto que se encontraba sentado frente al vacío pedestal, se disculpó mentalmente y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a tomar el camino de regreso y completar su prueba. Grande fue su sorpresa al chocar contra alguien en el segundo en que giro; se separó rápidamente tomando con una mano el mango de la guadaña tras su espalda, frente a ella estaba Sasuke.

-Que sigilosa, pero para engañarlo no hace falta mucho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  Cuando no te vi con los otros, pensé que habías decidido no venir- dijo ella.

-Quise darte una sorpresa.

Sasuke tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios, Nitzune la había visto antes, era la misma que ponía cada vez que le tendía una trampa de algún tipo en los entrenamientos, apretó la caja contra su pecho.

-Puedes considerarme francamente sorprendida, pero ahora debo irme.

Intentó seguir su camino, pero Sasuke se interpuso, Nitzune notó de inmediato que se proponía.

-Déjame ver la caja- ordeno él.

\- ¡Huy! Mira que no se va a poder, tengo prisa.

En cuando dijo eso, Nitzune dio un salto hacia un lado, por un momento pareció que se estrellaría contra un árbol, pero en vez de eso, lo uso como base para impulsarse con fuerza, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba lejos de Sasuke. El azabache sonrió de lado soltando un “Hmp” y desapareció.

 

Ahora sí se consideraba en problemas, eludir a Naruto era cosa fácil, pero escapar de Sasuke era una historia totalmente diferente. Observó la caja entre sus manos, si eso era lo que quería quitarle, no se lo haría tan fácil...

Emprendió entonces una rápida carrera, sentía que en cualquier momento Sasuke aparecería delante de ella, ya guardar silencio y ser cuidadosa no le serviría de nada, así que hizo uso de su arma y eliminó cualquier maleza o planta que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino; tenía que llegar de inmediato donde estaba la Hokage. En cuanto el camino se hizo transitable de nuevo, Nitzune pudo tomar más velocidad, pero la alegría no le duro mucho, Sasuke le estaba pisando los talones: podía escucharle correr tras de ella; de un momento a otro, escucho a lo lejos a un joven gritar. Naruto ya había notado la ausencia de la caja, no puedo evitar reírse.

-Te lo dije, no hace falta mucho para engañarlo.

Le habló Sasuke tras ella, muy cerca. Nitzune soltó un grito mientras se esforzaba por ir más rápido; eso no le era nada sencillo, porque además de correr, Nitzune debía cuidarse de no pisar ninguna de las trampas que había sorteado antes - _¡Las trampas! ¡Eso es!_ -  pensó emocionada, agarró la guadaña con ambas manos en el aire. Sasuke, que seguía detrás de ella, la miró curioso. Nitzune giró un poco su torso y bajo con una mano la guadaña hacia el suelo, dejo que el filo se posicionara detrás de ella, la punta de la hoja rosaba el suelo cortando todos los hilos a su paso; las trampas se activaron conforme Nitzune avanzaba, flechas y kunais volaron desde todas direcciones, redes se alzaban desde el suelo y caían sacos de arena desde las ramas.

El arma le daba una ventaja a la chica, el espacio que había entre ella y el filo cuando este activaba la trampa, le daba el tiempo justo, casi exacto, para no ser alcanzada, por supuesto que ella tenía que estar en alerta máxima, pero no tanto como la persona que venía detrás y que estaba recibiendo todo el ataque.

\- ¡Que inteligente! ¡Pero no conseguirás escapar con esto!

Le gritó Sasuke, ella sabía eso perfectamente, solo estaba tratando de ganar tiempo y lograr llegar. Estaba muy cerca, casi podía ver el final del camino, intentó correr más rápido, pero sus piernas ya no daban más; el pánico acudió a ella cuando vio que Sasuke se libró sin ningún esfuerzo de todas las trampas. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió algo pegado a un árbol: un trozo de papel, notó por primera vez que había varios árboles con esos trozos de papel pegados, tenían varios símbolos dibujados encima - ¡ _papales bomba! ¿Esta gente esperaba matarme? -_ se preguntó indignada, lo que fuera, esas bombas eran ahora su salvación; sacó la única kunai que traía encima, aquella que había empezado a cargar como precaución, le rezó a algún Dios para lograr acertar en el blanco y la lanzó, el arma se clavó justamente al borde del papel encendiéndolo.

Sasuke tuvo que arreglárselas para escapar de la explosión,  Nitzune esbozó una sonrisa que se borró casi de inmediato al notar que las bombas estaban en cadena; explotaron una tras otra, el azabache retrocedió poniéndose a salvo, pero Nitzune ya estaba muy adelante para eso; pronto se vio en medio de una serie de explosiones sin fin; sintió terror y corrió más rápido, pero no era suficiente, actuó por instinto y sin pensarlo dos veces salto con todas las fuerzas que le permitió su cuerpo. La tierra se resquebrajó bajo sus pies, ella salió disparaba hacia el frente, recorrió un gran tramo, logró escapar del infierno de papeles bomba, pero no se salvó de estrellarse contra el suelo cuando aterrizó. Se creó un surco en el suelo por todo el camino hasta donde el cuerpo de la pelinegra se detuvo entre polvo y tierra. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba fuera del bosque, la luz del sol le dio en los ojos; giró la cabeza y vio que cerca de ella estaban Tsunade y Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos, miró hacia el otro lado y ahí estaban los jóvenes que había conocido antes de empezar: lo había logrado, había escapado y había conseguido pasar la prueba.

\- ¿¡De quien fue la grandiosa idea de los papeles bomba!?-

Gritó furiosa Nitzune, Kakashi inmediatamente señaló a la Tsunade y esta a su vez lo señaló a él con una sincronía perfecta, la pelinegra gruñó cansada, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la tierra y relajó el cuerpo adolorido y exhausto.

   
\- ¡Felicitaciones!

Gritaron todos. Después de que las explosiones acabaron, los chicos que se involucraron en la prueba de Nitzune aparecieron, ella estaba llena de rasguños, moretones y uno que otro corte, pero había completado todo y estaba feliz.

-Esperen un segundo- hablo Tsunade -traes las manos vacías.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Nitzune no traía la caja en las manos; la miraron expectantes, todo lo que había hecho no valdría la pena si no traía la caja consigo.

\- ¡Esperen! Sin la tengo, es solo que, cuando apareció Sasuke, tuve que ponerla en un lugar seguro.

Sintió las miradas sobre ella, Nitzune se rascó la cabeza avergonzada, con un rápido movimiento sacó la pequeña caja de entre sus pechos. Escuchó a Sasuke reír suavemente; el resto de personas estaban calladas.

\- ¡Me alegra ver que no soy la única que guarda cosas ahí!

Gritó Tsunade con alegría, el ambiente volvió a relajarse en el momento en que la Hokage tomó la caja, Kakashi le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Nitzune.

-Bien hecho.

Escuchó ella y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al mayor, finalmente la rubia abrió la caja de madera, se escuchó un ruido seco. Nitzune imaginó que eso sería algún sistema que verificara que la caja no había sido abierta antes, porque la Hokage sonrió complacida mientras metía la mano y sacaba un objeto metálico.

-Nitzune, felicidades y bienvenida al programa de ninjas de Konoha.

Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, estiró la mano y le entregó a la pelinegra su bandana; Nitzune no podía creer que todo ese tiempo hubiera cargado con ella, la tomó emocionada al mismo tiempo que sintió como Tenten y Lee se abalanzaron contra ella en un abrazo, Naruto no esperó mucho y también se unió.

Entre la masa de cuerpos abrazadores, la pelinegra logro ver a Sasuke parado a un lado mirándola, sin emitir sonido pronunció un “gracias” el azabache levantó una mano entendiendo el mensaje, sonrió de lado y desapareció del lugar. la pelinegra sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo a todo el mundo, incluso a Kakashi que en algún momento se había unido a ella en ese extraño nudo humano de alegría, Oficialmente era parte de Konoha y estaba realmente feliz por eso.


	18. Noche de fiesta

Había anochecido, las luces en las calles de Konoha se encendieron, el ambiente se cargó de la alegría que siempre se hace presente un viernes por la noche. De alguna forma y en algún momento del camino de vuelta a la aldea, Nitzune se había dejado convencer por Naruto de realizar una fiesta, ella no se encontraba muy convencida del asunto, pero el rubio había insistido por tanto tiempo y logró animar a todos de tal manera que no tuvo otra salida más que aceptar.

 

Dieron tiempo a todos de volver a sus respectivas casas, se verían en un restaurante que alguien sugirió, Nitzune permaneció callada todo el tiempo que los chicos hablaban de lo que harían o comerían, eso llamo la atención del rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De verdad no quieres? - preguntó.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…

Empezó a hablar la pelinegra, todos le prestaron suma atención, pues de repente se había quedado callada y su cara se había tornado roja, jamás le había gustado que muchas personas se le quedaran mirando fijamente. 

-Jamás, bueno, jamás he ido a una fiesta.

Confesó avergonzada, todos se quedaron callados, alguno de los presentes soltó un suspiro como si quisiera decir “¿solo es eso?” pero Nitzune no vio quien fue, tenía la mirada en el piso y enredaba nerviosamente un mechón negro entre sus dedos.

-Bien, esto parece un asunto para mí, nos vemos después chicos.

Ino había empezado a hablar de repente, tomó a Nitzune de un brazo y la arrastró por las calles, todos la vieron partir con cierta expresión de luto, por alguna extraña razón, Nitzune vio en la cara de Sakura una sonrisa macabra.

 

Nitzune estaba sentada en medio de su habitación, Ino había hecho que la llevara ahí; en cuanto entró, se abalanzó sobre el armario de la pelinegra examinando la ropa.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - preguntó la rubia.

-De hecho, sí, no soy muy fanática de la ropa.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!  No tienes de dónde escoger- dijo Ino.

Nitzune la miró de reojo - _Me lo está diciendo, quien siempre aparece con la misma ropa en todos los capítulos-_ pensó, al final Ino había sacado algo, un pantalón negro y una blusa roja, muy sencillas.

-No veo nada mejor.

Dijo resignada Ino, Nitzune no tuvo tiempo de protestar, fue enviada directamente al baño a ducharse y vestirse, obedeció sin ver alguna salida de ese problema; cuando salió la rubia buscaba algo por el cuarto.   
\- ¿No tienes accesorios? - preguntó Ino.

-No.  
\- ¿Collares? ¿Algo de ese tipo?

-Tampoco.  
Escuchó a la rubia suspirar, Ino se volteó de un momento a otro mirando a Nitzune de arriba abajo, dio el visto bueno a la ropa y luego se paseó a alrededor de ella detallándola.

\- ¿Maquillaje?

\- ¿Qué cosa? No tengo de eso y más que todo...no se maquillarme.

Admitió un poco apenada; está bien que tuviera dieciséis años, pero no era del tipo de chica que se arreglaba en exceso. Un brillo siniestro apareció en los ojos de Ino, Nitzune tragó duro, de algún lugar que sigue siendo un misterio la rubia sacó lo que parecía un labial y otros elementos parecidos, la cara de Nitzune se tornó pálida cuando Ino se acercó a ella. Haru se despertó abruptamente cuando escucho a su dueña gritar.

 

Naruto miró impaciente la calle por donde debía llegar Nitzune, todos ya habían llegado, pero no había rastro de la invitada de honor, Sasuke apareció en la entrada.

-Dobe, me traes aquí arrastrado, aunque te dije que no quería asistir a ninguna fiesta ¿y te pasas todo el tiempo fuera?

-No molestes, la estoy esperando-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a su amigo en silencio, la expresión de Naruto se debatía entre la preocupación y la ansiedad.

-Te gusta.

Dijo Sasuke, como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto, Naruto lo miró sorprendido, el azabache estaba casi seguro de haberle visto las mejillas sonrojadas; el rubio abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero en ese momento se escuchó la risa de las chicas; ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves bien, no te pongas nerviosa.

Hablo Ino, Nitzune asintió algo tímida; la rubia no había hecho un cambio demasiado grande, la pelinegra solo traía un poco de brillo en los labios y las mejillas coloreadas con un suave rubor rosa, el cabello estaba bien cepillado y sujeto con una cinta, la coleta caía por su hombro en una oscura cascada que llegaba hasta su ombligo.

Las dos llegaron hasta la entrada donde las esperaban Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio se sonrojo un poco y evito la mirada de Nitzune, al mismo tiempo que ella eludía la de él.

-No te ves tan mal.

Habló Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, Nitzune recibió ese comentario como si fuera un cumplido, era lo máximo que podía esperar del azabache; Ino empujó a todos dentro, impaciente por empezar la fiesta.

 

\- ¡Salud!

Gritaron todos en la mesa, llevándose a los labios la bebida que tenían, Nitzune levantó también su vaso lleno de té. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a más personas de las que esperaba; pasó de presentación en presentación con todos, al final se sentó a un lado de la Hokage que estaba en un extremo de la mesa, habían tenido que juntar varias mesas para lograr que todos pudieran sentarse, al dar un vistazo por todo el lugar, se sorprendió de que ya conociera en persona a todos los equipos, incluso a personas que no eran parte original de Konoha.

-No puedo creer que me convencieran de venir- hablo la pelirroja sentada a su lado.

-Tú sabes que estarías donde fuera que se encontrara Sasuke.

En ese momento la cabeza del chico se hizo agua ante el golpe de Karin, volvió a su forma original a los pocos segundos ante la mirada divertida de varios. Nitzune por poco grita de la impresión al ver a los tres miembros de Taka sentados en la mesa, compartiendo alegremente con el resto de ninjas; recordó entonces que en algún momento alguien le había contado que Sasuke trajo a Konoha tres extraños compañeros de “sus viajes”, trato de no verse sorprendida y simplemente ocupó su lugar.

Rápidamente el ambiente se volvió más alegre, todos comían y bebían mientras charlaban, los que apenas conocían a Nitzune le preguntaron sobre sus entrenamientos u otras cosas, se notó que Naruto había arrastrado al lugar a todos los que conocía.

-Creo que solo uso tu “graduación” como una excusa para reunir a todos.

Comentó la Hokage a su lado, la rubia ya llevaba cinco copas de sake; Nitzune sonrió, sin importar cual fuera el motivo, se sentía feliz de estar ahí, se unió rápidamente a la atmósfera compartiendo con todos, era la primera vez que lograba sentirse entre amigos.  En algún punto de la fiesta, Nitzune no lo noto, el sake comenzó a llenar la mesa, algunos tomaban y otros, como Lee, se mantenían solo con té, Nitzune era uno de ellos junto a Hinata y Naruto, el resto parecía estar bien bebiendo alcohol.

Tsunade al ver esto arrebató el vaso de las manos de la pelinegra cambiándolo por una copa de sake, se notaba que la rubia estaba algo tomada, puesto que sus mejillas estaban rosadas y le costaba hablar bien.

-Yo, yo no tomo, nunca he tomado alcohol.

Dijo Nitzune tratando de devolver la copa y recuperar su té, la rubia no se lo permitió.

-Vamos, solo una copa.

-Hokage-sama, soy menor de edad.

-Estas con adultos responsables, no te pasara nada ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

Insistió Tsunade, las personas que estaban más cerca se quedaron mirando, expectantes por lo que decidiera Nitzune, Naruto la miraba con algo de compasión por verla en esa situación; Sasuke, que estaba frente a ella, tenía una sonrisa socarrona, al final habló retándola.

-Vamos ¿Eres una niña? Es solo una copita de sake.

\- ¡No soy una niña! ¡Esto no es nada!

Dijo Nitzune con una confianza que realmente no tenia, paso la vista de la copa al rostro de los otros, Karin la miraba con una ceja arqueada, ella tomaba como si no fuera la gran cosa, Sasuke también parecía poco afectado, aunque ya llevara varios tragos, no podía ser tan malo, de seguro no era tan fuerte, al menos eso esperaba.

\- ¡Vamos, es el paso que te acercara a ser adulta!

Gritó la Hokage, llamando la atención de aquellos que no habían notado la situación, al final, todos los ojos estaban sobre Nitzune, la presión no la dejo pensar correctamente, miro a Sasuke de reojo, él le sonrió de forma cínica, como si supiera que no lo iba a hacer. La pelinegra, aceptando el reto, llevó la copa a sus labios. Sintió el olor fuerte del alcohol inundar su nariz, el líquido bajo rápidamente, quemando su garganta, lo bebió todo.

-De verdad lo hizo- comento atónito Kakashi que estaba sentado a tres puestos de Naruto.

-Me siento una mala influencia.

Comento entre risas Tsunade; la cara de Nitzune se tornó roja en un segundo, las orejas y la cola aparecieron de repente para sorpresa de todos, ella tosió varias veces.

\- No me gusta…

Las orejas gatunas de Nitzune se agacharon. Levanto la mirada que había conservado en la copa al bajarla, y todos pudieron ver la expresión avergonzada y triste de su rostro, la sala explotó en risas. Tsunade abrazó a Nitzune mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, parecía que fuera a llorar; a Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla así, miró a Sasuke y él parecía igual de consternado o al parecer, incluso más.

-Teme- le llamo en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - contestó de igual forma sin despegar la mirada del rostro de la pelinegra.

-Te sangra la nariz-

Era mentira, pero Sasuke pareció creérselo bastante bien.

 

Las horas pasaron y todos parecían divertirse, después de todo, aprovecharse de la borracha Nitzune, se les había convertido en un juego entretenido. Como se comportaba realmente obediente, todos querían darle más sake, si no fuera porque Naruto detenía la mayoría de copas, la pobre habría caído en el mismo estado que se encontraba Tsunade: totalmente ebria. Nitzune había logrado entablar conversación con Karin, aunque ella ya tenía el pensamiento nublado por el alcohol, sólo se quejaba de Sasuke.

\- ¿Sabes que funcionaria? - empezó a hablar Nitzune con algo de vergüenza, se acercó al oído de Karin y le susurro- Que te encontrara desnuda amarrada a su cama.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No es algo muy atrevido?

-No lo creo, ya sabes...Sasuke es un pervertido.

Cuando Nitzune dijo lo último, casualmente había un momento de silencio, así que todos pudieron escucharla.

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún pervertido.

Se defendió Sasuke de inmediato, en cuanto se vio bajo la mirada inquisidora de todos.

-Si lo eres, tu entraste a mi casa a escondidas cuando me estaba bañan...

Sasuke no la dejó terminar la frase, se había estirado sobre la mesa para taparle la boca con una mano; todos comenzaron a hablar bajo entre ellos.

-Además, hiciste que Nitzune fuera a tu casa a cocinarte como pago por entrenarla...por la noche.

Naruto terminó por hundirlo, recibiendo como agradecimiento una patada en el costado por parte del azabache.

\- ¡Fue su idea!

Intento defenderse, pero no parecía funcionar; cuando volvió a su lugar aun sentía los ojos de todos clavados en él.

Ya entrada la noche, varios se fueron del lugar, empezando por Tenten y Sakura, luego se fueron Shino y Lee. Juugo también se marchó y detrás de él Suigetsu y Karin, Sasuke los despidió apenas levantando la mano, los demás que quedaron siguieron Disfrutando de la comida y el ambiente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Nitzune-chan?

Preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado, retiró la copa que tenía Nitzune en la mano, la chica estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y se mecía de un lado a otro mareada.

-Ah, creo que sí, me sentiré mejor cuando el mundo deje de dar vueltas.

Sasuke rio, Naruto lo miró molesto y el azabache le devolvió la mirada.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy para ti Nitzu-chan- Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡ah! ¡Dilo otra vez! - pidió Nitzune.

\- ¿Que...qué cosa?

-Dime “Nitzu-chan” de nuevo, cuando tú lo dices, suena lindo y me gusta.

Naruto se puso de un intenso color rojo, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza.

-Emm, Nitzu-chan-

\- ¡De nuevo!

-Ni-Nitzu-chan-

\- ¡Qué lindo!

Nitzune intentó abrazar a Naruto, pero su estado la hizo equivocarse y casi cae al suelo, Naruto la ayudó atrapándola en sus brazos, ambos rieron divertidos. Sasuke vio toda le escena desde su puesto, y por alguna razón se le quedo un mal sabor de boca con toda la dulzura que había entre ellos.

\- ¿Celoso? - pregunto Tsunade divertida.

-Esta borracha, no sabe lo que dices.

-Aun sé lo que son los celos al verlos.

Tsunade soltó una risotada y volvió a su botella de sake, Sasuke se quedó pensativo desde ese momento.

 

\- Nitzu-chan, de verdad no deberías salir en ese estado-

Le advirtió Naruto, Nitzune ya se encontraba de pie, le costaba caminar, pero milagrosamente conservaba algo de equilibrio.

-Solo tomare algo de aire fresco.

\- ¿Te acompaño? – ofreció él.

-No, no, no, puedo ir yo sola; solo estoy un poco mareada.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Nitzune ya había cruzado la puerta; cuando al fin estuvo afuera, sintió cierto alivio al recibir el aire frio en su cara, respiró profundamente en un intento de quitarse de encima el efecto del alcohol, todo se movía distorsionadamente a su alrededor y sentía sus movimientos torpes y lentos.

Un movimiento fugaz llamó su atención, en la esquina más cercana estaba parada una sombra, las sombras de la noche ocultaron su rostro, pero Nitzune alcanzo a divisar unos mechones de un rojo intenso, recordaba haber visto un cabello así antes; trato de pararse derecha en cuanto vio que la persona se acercaba.

 

-Ha estado mucho tiempo afuera.

Comentó angustiado el rubio, Sasuke que estaba sentado a su lado bufó molesto.

-Está bien ¿Que le puede pasar? Eres un intenso.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Estás buscando pelea Sasuke?

-Sólo digo que eres demasiado obvio.

El rubio miro fijamente a Sasuke, se notaba que estaba de mal humor, incluso más que el de costumbre, y Naruto no entendía el porqué.

\- ¿Que es obvio?

-Que te gusta - dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Has estado molestando con eso toda la noche teme, déjame en paz.

-Ah ¿Acaso lo vas a negar?

Naruto guardó silencio, no sabía que ocurría con el azabache, pero se lo atribuyo a la bebida.

-No es un tema que tenga que discutir contigo, Sasuke.

Después de eso, los dos se quedaron callados, Naruto miraba nerviosamente la puerta mientras los minutos pasaban, Sasuke se mostraba indiferente pero también estaba al pendiente de la entrada.

-Iré por ella.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaron, se levantaron de la mesa; se miraron el uno al otro molestos, tanto así, que un ambiente incomodo se creó alrededor de ellos. Tsunade los miraba entretenida, Hinata que se había sentado a dos puestos del rubio también se vio afectada, decidió entonces ayudar en lo que pudiera.

-Yo, yo puedo, si no les molesta, puedo ir yo por Nitzune-chan.

Nadie dijo nada en contra, Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a sus asientos en silencio, como si no hubiera pasado nada; Hinata sonrió y salió en busca de la pelinegra.

-Si no te conociera Sasuke, diría que tú eres a quien le gusta Nitzu-chan- habló Naruto.

Sasuke dejó la copa de sake sobre la mesa de un golpe, miro a Naruto de frente y sonrió de forma desafiante.

\- ¿Y si fuera así que? ¿Qué harías dobe? Dime ¿Qué harías? Hasta donde sé, a ti te gusta Sakura.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, definitivamente Sasuke debía estar ebrio para hablar así, pero si él quería discutir, eso obtendría.

 

Cuando Hinata salió del restaurante, no encontró a Nitzune cerca, tuvo que caminar un par de cuadras hasta que la vio recostada en un muro, frente a ella un hombre le estaba hablando, y por la expresión de la pelinegra, se notaba que no estaba cómoda; aquella figura se acercó más a Nitzune arrinconándola contra la pared, la pelinegra trató de defenderse, pero en su estado no podía hacer mucho. Dispuesta a ayudarla, la chica de los ojos perlas activo su byakugan; lo que se encontró hizo que se detuviera congelada de miedo, la cantidad de chakra que poseía aquella persona era demasiado grande, supo de inmediato que no serviría de nada si intentaba atacarlo; hizo entonces lo más sensato, corrió de vuelta al restaurante a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!

En el momento en que entró, se encontró con los dos mencionados a punto de iniciar una pelea, varias personas intentaban detenerlos entre risas y Tsunade ya estaba dormida sobre la mesa. Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, estaba agitada y algo pálida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Dónde está Nitzu-chan? - preguntó Naruto.

-Esta… Nitzune-chan está en problemas-

El ambiente que había permanecido alegre, se desbarató en un segundo, el primero en cruzar corriendo la puerta fue Naruto, a él lo siguió Sasuke de cerca, detrás de ellos salieron Kiba, Hinata, Tenten y Lee.

Corrieron según las indicaciones de Hinata, llegaron en pocos segundos donde ella había visto a Nitzune por última vez; en aquel lugar no había nadie.

 

Pasaron las siguientes horas en busca de la pelinegra, incluso Akamaru con su olfato, no logró dar con el rastro de Nitzune, la tensión subió entre todos. Naruto se culpaba por no haberla acompañado y Sasuke a su vez, sentía remordimiento por no haber hecho algo en cuanto noto que alguien seguía a la chica cada vez que acababan un entrenamiento y ella volvía a su casa; cuando llegó la media noche, todos coincidieron con la terrible verdad: a Nitzune se la habían llevado sin dejar rastro alguno, la habían secuestrado.


	19. Secuestro

Tenia la vista borrosa, recordaba estar en las calles, vigilando, luego a la chica…después … después… ¿Qué había hecho después?

 

 _-Despierta-_ Nitzune intentó abrir los ojos sin resultados, hizo dos intentos más y al tercero logró entreabrir el derecho; la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía un extraño sabor en la boca, con esfuerzo enfocó su mirada a la pared que tenía en frente, era de un color claro; la habitación donde se encontraba estaba apenas iluminada por una lámpara, casi toda estaba sumida en la oscuridad, y, aunque hubiera luz, no habría podido ver mucho; allí solo había una cama y una mesita a unos pasos de esta, con la lámpara encima.

Trató de colocar en orden su mente; se sentía mareada, aún estaba un poco alcoholizada, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que no estaba en su casa, esa no era su cama y definitivamente algo andaba mal. Levantó la cabeza de la suave almohada donde se encontraba apoyada; a su izquierda había una ventana, no estaba abierta, pero no tenía cortinas, Nitzune pudo ver la luna muy alta en el cielo, era realmente muy tarde. A su derecha y más allá de la mesita había una puerta corrediza, lo primero en lo que pudo hacer detalle, fue que, donde sea que estuviese, la arquitectura era muy antigua.

\- ¿Donde...?

Intentó hablar, su garganta estaba seca y pedía a gritos un buen trago de agua, su mente aún no se aclaraba del todo, recordaba estar en el restaurante, salió por aire fresco, vio a alguien y después... no podía recordarlo bien. Se desesperó un poco ¿Que había pasado? Un cabello rojo como el fuego vino a su cabeza, claro, se había encontrado con alguien, pero ¿Con quién? Sintió un fuerte dolor en las muñecas, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía; subió la mirada, ahí estaban sus manos, contra la cabecera de la cama: unas sogas las ataba a esta.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!

Se removió bruscamente, la madera crujió; tenía las manos frías y acalambradas, las sogas estaban fuertemente apretadas e impedían la circulación de la sangre. Haló con más fuerza, con toda la que tenía, Haló hasta que sintió la carne arder, una delgada línea roja se deslizo desde sus muñecas hasta los codos; el dolor de la herida amenazó con hacerla llorar, comprendió que no podía romperlas. Era extraño, se sentía débil, demasiado débil. Dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. Empezó a sudar frio, tenía miedo, no entendía nada; su respiración se agitó. Con todas sus fuerzas obligó a su mente a recordar: el rojo de su pelo, era muy alto, tenía una voz profunda con la cual le habló, no sabía de qué, le dijo varias cosas extrañas... unos dedos tibios se posaron en su frente y luego, nada, todo negro. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo; se movió, Haló, pataleó todo lo que pudo: nada, no podía liberarse, se sintió débil de nuevo, eso ya no era a causa del alcohol.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Por un momento Nitzune esperó ver a Sasuke o a Naruto, algún salvador, solo vio un cabello rojo.

\- Ya despertaste.

Escuchó como hablaba el hombre, este entró, y se sentó a un lado de Nitzune, al borde de la cama, con la vista fija en el vació del cuarto. Ella tensó con fuerza los brazos, escuchando como la madera de la cabecera crujía levemente por la tensión de las cuerdas. un suspiro pesado salió de los labios del hombre mientras se levantaba. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos, Nitzune logró ver los ojos negros como la oscuridad misma de quien la había llevado hasta ese lugar, que la miraban, pero a la vez no, simplemente aquel sujeto miraba el vacío, esos ojos estaban vacíos. Un manotazo fue a parar a la mejilla de la pelinegra, inmediatamente la sangre inundó su boca; Nitzune no tuvo mucho tiempo, cuando fijó su vista, él levantaba la mano de nuevo.

Nitzune usó su fuerza para intentar liberarse en el último momento, no podía romper las cuerdas que la mantenían atada, pero, la madera de la cama no tendría la misma suerte. Las esquirlas de la cabecera volaron por el cuarto, obligando a aquel hombre a cubrirse, dándole a ella el tiempo justo para alejarse. Escuchó una ligera risa, casi una burla.

Nitzune vio como el pelirrojo hizo un sello con las manos, se puso en guardia esperando cualquier cosa. De sus muñecas aun colgaban las cuerdas que no había logrado romper, y que incluso en ese momento se negaban a alejarse de sus manos, lentamente la pelinegra sintió como las cuerdas se apretaban contra su ya lastimada piel; tanto así, que las mismas comenzaron a hundirse en su carne, arrancándole alaridos de dolor.

\- ¡Basta! - Gritó Nitzune.

El pelirrojo la atacó, dándole una patada en el vientre, lanzándola contra la pared tras ella, dejando un hueco en esta, su cuerpo se deslizó al suelo. Nitzune tuvo el tiempo apenas justo para levantarse y proteger su cara de otro golpe. Las cuerdas siguieron introduciéndose en su piel, parecían tener vida propia, puesto que empezaban a moverse hacia arriba enroscándose en sus brazos; muy pronto la sangre empezó a salir, empapando las cuerdas y goteando en el piso.

Nitzune intentó hacer uso de su chakra, pero era inútil, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que le era imposible - _las cuerdas, están absorbiendo mi chakra-_  dio una rápida mirada a toda la habitación, lo más cercano que tenía para escapar era la ventana; sin pensarlo saltó hacia ella, el cristal se rompió y ella aterrizó en lo que parecía ser el jardín de la casa, notó en ese momento que estaban en medio de un bosque muy espeso, y si su olfato no la engañaba, ni siquiera cerca de Konoha. Intentó escapar, pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos, la agarraron del cabello tumbándola al suelo fuertemente.

La pelinegra vio a su atacante, la luz de la luna le permitió detallar el rostro del otro; tenía facciones adultas y maduras, los ojos negros, pero sin brillo, Nitzune pensó que ese rostro se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba bien de dónde. Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo como pequeños trozos del vidrio que había en este, estaban incrustados en su espalda; quiso doblarse ante el dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie como pudo.

-No sé cuál sea tu problema, pero déjame ir, no tengo nada que ver contigo.

Hablo seriamente ella, ni un sonido salió de la boca ajena; lo siguiente que sintió Nitzune fue un gran dolor en su vientre: había recibido una patada que sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones dejándola paralizada. El pelirrojo la tomó del cuello levantándola en el aire y estrellándola contra la fachada de la casa, empezó a asfixiarla mientras ella luchaba por liberarse, los cristales se enterraron aún más en su espalda y pronto el muro se manchó de rojo. Nitzune hizo usó de su fuerza y con la pared como apoyo, empujó lejos a su atacante con ambas piernas; en cuanto tocó suelo trató ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose con las manos, no lo consiguió, su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo cuando él le propino una patada - _Que rápido...-_ levantó la vista, justo a tiempo para rodar por el suelo, esquivando un talonazo que se dirigía a su espalda.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hice yo?

Gritó Nitzune, había logrado erguirse apenas, la cabeza le martillaba dolorosamente al igual que su espalda y brazos, en su frente se había abierto una larga hendidura por culpa del impacto contra el suelo y de ella brotaba constantemente sangre, esta se deslizaba por su rostro, llenándole los ojos e impidiéndole ver. Por suerte para la chica, sus ojos no le eran indispensables, agudizó el oído, esperando tener la oportunidad de defenderse, las orejas que se habían mantenido fuera desde que estaba en el restaurante se enderezaron, siguiendo los movimientos de aquel que la había secuestrado. Por sólo unos momentos, Nitzune creyó poder hacerle frente a él, nada más lejos de la realidad, su cuerpo fue apaleado hasta dejarla inmóvil en el suelo; cuando intentó levantarse, un pie la devolvió al piso. Sin duda, ese hombre era muy poderoso, eso mismo hacia preguntar a Nitzune ¿Que tenía que ver ella con él? Una mano de él se acercó al cuello de la pelinegra, ella vio una única oportunidad, le tomó el brazo y con algo de esfuerzo logró patear al pelirrojo lejos de ella. Detrás de la casa pasaba un riachuelo con aguas claras, ahí fue a parar el cuerpo del secuestrador.

Cuando él salió del agua, Nitzune apenas había logrado arrodillarse, el dolor le impedía moverse, se sostuvo el costado tratando de no llorar; una de sus costillas, si no fueran más, estaba rota.

-Por favor, no tengo nada que ver con usted...déjeme ir.

Imploró la pelinegra, una gran bocanada de sangre detuvo su suplica, manchando el suelo; Nitzune empezaba a ver borroso, la idea de que se estuviera desangrando paso por su mente. Cuando levantó la vista, el hombre se acercaba a ella nuevamente, el terror la invadió. No era sólo el miedo por ser golpeada de nuevo. Frente a ella, el color rojizo del pelo de su secuestrador se escurría, dejando en su lugar un negro oscuro, las gotas carmín que caían fueron dibujando un camino desde el riachuelo hasta donde estaba la chica. Encima de todo, en el rostro se descubrieron un par de líneas muy claras. Nitzune retrocedió arrastrándose horrorizada por el suelo, ante ella estaba alguien muerto.

-Itachi...

El pelinegro la tomo del cabello obligándola a levantarse, Nitzune tembló de pies a cabeza, unas pesadas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, presa del pánico no pudo hacer más que mirar a Itachi directamente a la cara: Su expresión parecía seria, pero esos ojos no eran los de alguien en sus cabales; el brillo metálico de una kunai apareció en el capo visual de la chica - ¡V _a a matarme! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Alguien! ¡Auxilio! -_ el terror no le permitía hablar, pero en su interior Nitzune imploró por algún salvador _._ De un momento a otro el frio del metal atravesó su vientre, Itachi la soltó y ella se desplomó en el suelo como un peso muerto, la sangre comenzó a formar un charco alrededor de ella, y en ese instante, Nitzune cerró los ojos.

 

 

 

Había pasado toda la noche, pronto amanecería y Naruto aun continuaba recorriendo las calles de la aldea en busca de la pelinegra, ¿Que le importaba a él que Kiba digiera que no había rastro de ella en todo Konoha? Tenía que intentarlo, nadie puede desaparecer de esa forma o eso era lo que se repetía el rubio una y otra vez. Muy pronto se encontró en el bosque que circundaba la aldea, ahí Sasuke se encontró con él, ambos se miraron por unos momentos, compartiendo el mismo resultado de su búsqueda: nada.

\- ¿Estará bien?

Se atrevió a preguntar Naruto, Sasuke no dijo nada, pero la misma interrogante quemaba su pecho.

\- ¡No debí dejar que saliera sola! ¡Maldición!

El árbol a su lado había recibido toda la frustración del rubio en un golpe. Sasuke mantenía su semblante tranquilo, pero sus manos se mantenían firmemente apretadas, él también estaba lamentándose por cosas que no había hecho. Tal vez… ¿Era acaso la misma sensación que su amigo había sentido años atrás cuando él abandono Konoha?

-Sasuke, dime toda la verdad ¿Jamás viste nada sospechoso? - dijo Naruto.

El azabache se quedó en silencio unos segundos, claro que vio cosas sospechosas, pero no les había puesto la debida atención, no parecían importantes. Tal vez, pensó él, hubiera evitado el secuestro si hubiera hecho algo en su momento.

-No, nunca vi nada.

Una briza helada paso entre los dos jóvenes revolviéndoles los cabellos como si fuera una caricia, ellos la sintieron como el presagio de algo malo, el corazón de cada uno se comprimió en su pecho. Lentamente amaneció.


	20. Gato encerrado

_El frio se había apoderado de la tarde. Bajo un árbol había dos pequeños cuerpos agazapados uno contra otro, intentando compartir el calor. Tenían césped y tierra por todos lados, además en el cabello negro de la pequeña se veían varias ramas y hojas, enredadas por el furor de las carreras entre los arbustos, él los removía con sumo cuidado._

_-Oye...- le llamó ella._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- ¿Volverás mañana?_

_-Por supuesto- dijo él convencido._

_\- ¿Lo juras?_

_-Lo juro, es más, te doy mi palabra._

_-No quiero volver a estar sola._

_Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tomó las manos de la pequeña y en un acto de galantería del que aún no era consciente, la besó, sin importar el polvo._

_-Mientras esté vivo, jamás dejare que te pase nada malo de nuevo._

_Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y alejó las manos del otro, entonces ambos comenzaron a reír._

Nitzune abrió los ojos, todo era absolutamente negro - _¿Estoy muerta? Esta vez… ¿Sí estoy muerta? -_ muy pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, simplemente porque los muertos no sienten dolor. Todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, algunas partes más que otras. Estaba acostada boca abajo sobre un futón, tenía algunas vendas encima, sólo en las heridas más evidentes, como sus brazos y su frente. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no pensaba obedecer. Se obligó a ponerse de rodillas, algunas heridas en su espalda se abrieron nuevamente, Nitzune quiso gritar de dolor, logró contenerse por poco. Notó entonces que la mayoría de sangre sobre su piel había desaparecido, alguien la había limpiado por lo visto con el agua que se encontraba en una vasija a un lado de un montón de trapos rojos por la sangre.

Se quedó estática hasta que disminuyó la agonía y pudo ponerse de pie. Sus ropas estaban desechas. Con quejidos, logró desprenderse de la tela que la cubría, la ropa estaba rígida por la sangre seca, pero al quitársela Nitzune sintió cierto alivio. En una esquina del cuarto, había un yukata negro con los bordes de la tela adornados con diseños plata, ella lo tomó y se lo colocó como pudo. Le quedaba algo grande así que la tela se arrastraba por el piso, y sus manos quedaron también escondidas, sólo se podía ver del cuello para arriba de Nitzune, finalmente lo cerró por completo amarrando penosamente en su vientre un obi de color rojo oscuro, cuando terminó, el traje le daba una apariencia casi espectral. Se sostuvo el costado, caminando lentamente con el único propósito de escapar; la imagen de Uchiha Itachi atacándola seguía en su mente, y el terror aún no había abandonado su cuerpo, estaba segura que moriría si lo veía una vez más.

Salió entonces de la habitación, la luz del atardecer le llegó de lleno en los ojos, frente a ese cuarto había un gran ventanal, se veían unas montañas y más cerca un bosque. Nitzune miró para todos lados confundida ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? El pasillo era largo, la pelinegra se encaminó a recorrerlo buscando una salida, o mejor, una ayuda. La idea de que alguien la hubiera rescatado a último momento afloró en su cabeza. Durante un buen tiempo anduvo sin rumbo, dándose cuenta de lo grande de la casa, terminó abriendo decenas de puertas, encontrándose la mayoría de las veces con habitaciones vacías.

Finalmente, la puerta principal apareció frente a ella. Se apresuró a abrirla, cuando puso un pie fuera se encontró cara a cara con Itachi.

-Oh, ya estas depier...

Antes de completar lo que iba a decir, Nitzune soltó un gran grito, cayó de espaldas al suelo y retrocedió aterrada intentando escapar de él. Itachi intentó acercarse a ella, pero no consiguió nada, Nitzune sólo se arrastraba por el suelo gritando que se alejara, sus heridas volvieron a abrirse y la sangre comenzó a brotar; cuando llegó a una esquina, Nitzune se agazapó sobre si misma sosteniendo su cabeza,

\- ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aléjate! ¡No, Por favor! ¡Déjame!

Esas y más cosas comenzó a gritar la pelinegra, sin darse cuenta de que Itachi la miraba desde el umbral con el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, pero no podía acercarse, no en el estado en el que estaba la chica. Había dejado de gritar, aun hablaba, al parecer consigo misma.

-Deberías... Tú no deberías estar vivo, ahí decía... _muerto_ , Itachi... Uchiha.

Y como si haber dicho su apellido hubiera generado un hechizo, Nitzune se levantó lentamente; no parecía molestarle el dolor. El mayor notó un leve cambio en su ánimo, sus ojos que hace pocos segundos estaban aterrorizados, ahora despedían ira, ella se abalanzó contra Itachi y él salió volando por los aires de un solo puñetazo, Nitzune ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de medir su fuerza. El cuerpo de Itachi aterrizó estrepitosamente a unos metros, casi inconsciente, el pelinegro pudo observar como la chica se abalanzaba contra él. Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando la pelinegra tocó suelo al lado del hombre.

-Te matare.

Dijo ella. Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, para él la mente de la muchacha había colapsado.

-Ya he estado muerto.

Cuando Itachi dijo eso, Nitzune colocó sobre su pecho un pie, presionándolo, aún le dejaba respirar, pero no podía levantarse.

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Preguntó la pelinegra, la voz que salía de su boca no era la misma, Itachi guardo silencio.

-No tientes mi paciencia.

Nitzune había aumentado la presión en el pecho de Itachi como amenaza, a ella no le costaría mucho romperle el esternón y acabar con su vida, pero algo le hacía buscar una excusa para no hacerlo. Su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, pronto perdería el control y aun quería escuchar al mayor.  
Itachi la miró fijamente, de un momento a otro cambio él de expresión, como si hubiera decidido algo, sonrió de medio lado y Nitzune presiono aún más.

Los dientes de Nitzune rechinaron por la presión que hacía en su mandíbula, tomó una de las manos de Itachi y lo levantó por completo en el aire, azotándolo contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco, Itachi no se defendía ni ponía resistencia.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Le costaba hablar por culpa de la conmoción del golpe. El cuerpo de Itachi se elevó por el aire de nuevo y volvió a caer rebotando por la fuerza de impacto. Nitzune apretaba la mano del pelinegro con una fuerza aplastante, en cualquier momento se la rompería.

La muñeca de Itachi crujió, Nitzune la había desencajado completamente junto a algún dedo que se rompió en el camino. Solo un débil quejido salió de la boca del pelinegro, Nitzune perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Las garras afiladas tomaron el lugar de las sus uñas, directamente fueron a parar al cuello del mayor, hundiéndose lentamente, haciendo brotar la sangre de a poco _-Mátalo...-_ escuchó en su cabeza, su otra mano se posó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Itachi, clavó las garras muy profundo en la articulación, empezando a separarla con tortuosa lentitud. Finalmente, el brazo cedió y la articulación se separó con un leve sonido, cubierto totalmente por el grito ahogado del pelinegro.

Nitzune se dio cuenta que era el mismo brazo al que le había desencajado la muñeca, no le importó, presionó el cuello del Uchiha hasta que su mano se puso blanca, a Itachi empezó a faltarle el aire; Nitzune lo miró a los ojos, no eran rojos, solo negros ¿Itachi había decidido morir de nuevo así? No importaba... de los ojos de Nitzune empezaron a caer pesadas lágrimas de rabia; estas fueron a parar al rostro del pelinegro debajo de ella.

No importa en qué segundo fuera, pero Nitzune vio en Itachi la imagen de Sasuke; recobró el sentido por completo ¿Que estaba a punto de hacer? Aflojó la presión en su mano, Itachi pudo volver a respirar, aunque su cuello estaba morado y sangraba en varios puntos; recreó en su mente toda la paliza que él le había dado, de nuevo repitió el nombre completo del pelinegro.  Una incontrolable ira se apoderó de ella, la idea de abrirle el pecho en canal apareció desde algún punto de su interior, pero la constante imagen de Sasuke permanecía en su cabeza, era su hermano ¿Sasuke la odiaría si lo mataba? _-Él ya lo mato una vez...y se lo merece-_ pensó.

Levantó la mano ensangrentada con la que había dislocado el hombro de Itachi justo sobre la cara de este. Sería rápido, sólo tendría que hundir las garras hasta que sintiera el suelo. Juntó los dedos y bajó la mano hasta que la punta de las filosas armas se encontraron a pocos centímetros de los ojos de Itachi, él la miraba como si lo aceptara; la mano continuó su camino. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, aceptando el desenlace.

La punta de la garra más larga rozó el parpado del pelinegro, cortándolo superficialmente, Nitzune se detuvo. Le intentó dar la orden una y otra vez a su mano de que descendiera por completo, pero no podía _-yo … no soy ninguna asesina ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No lo matare, no puedo hacer eso...-_ pensó confundida, de repente otra idea se apoderó de su cabeza _-Pero, nada me impide hacerlo aullar de dolor-_ con esa idea en mente, Nitzune pateó a Itachi haciendo que su cuerpo se girara y él quedara boca abajo.

La pelinegra descargó en la espalda de Itachi, una serie de zarpazos que desgarraron piel y parte del musculo, muy pronto las manos de ella se cubrieron de sangre.  Oyó los suaves quejidos de dolor de Itachi, no le sorprendió no oír alaridos, después de todo fue un ANBU y miembro de Akatsuki, el dolor debía ser cosa de todos los días; aun así, se sintió insatisfecha, redobló la fuerza con la que lo atacaba, intentando que gritara. Aplastó bajo su pie la mano de por sí ya destrozada del pelinegro, pero no escuchaba nada que la complaciera.

\- ¿Orgullo Uchiha no? ¡Ja! Sasuke sería igual, no gritaría...aunque, Sasuke nunca habría hecho algo tan bajo.

No hubo respuesta, Nitzune gruñó molesta, dejó caer el talón sobre la espalda de Itachi, la última costilla del lado derecho crujió sonoramente al romperse, pero incluso después de eso no escuchó nada.

\- ¿Cuantos huesos tendré que romperte para que grites?

\- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

Escuchó la voz de Itachi, era suave, pero no demostraba ni un poco de dolor. Una suave y delicada risilla femenina salió de los labios de Nitzune hasta transformarse en una enfermiza carcajada.

\- ¡No me volveré una vulgar asesina sólo por alguien como tú! No vale la pena mancharme las manos contigo, además, se me ocurren muchas cosas peores que la muerte, después de todo ya la has experimentado ¿No es así? ¿Qué diversión habría en matarte entonces?

Nitzune volvió a voltear a Itachi de una patada, rápidamente se formó un charco de sangre alrededor de él, en ese momento, el pelinegro observó los ojos de Nitzune. Esperaba encontrarse con unos orbes negros, en su lugar, un par de pupilas de un brillante color cobre lo observaban de entre los mechones negros del pelo de la chica. En ese momento, después de años, Uchiha Itachi volvió a sentir miedo, no de la muerte, no del dolor: sintió miedo de esos ojos.

Nitzune, lo observó divertida, de un momento a otro el Uchiha había comprimido el rostro en una expresión aterrada. Levantó la mano dispuesta a asestarle otro zarpazo en el pecho, pero un dolor proveniente de lo más hondo de su cuerpo la detuvo. Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, cuando la oleada de dolor paso, sintió como sus pensamientos volvieron a aclararse, sus ojos volvieron al negro original; vio sus manos cubiertas de sangre y a Itachi en el suelo, rodeado de un espeso charco del líquido carmesí; el miedo se apoderó de ella ¿Cómo había llegado a hacer eso?

-sólo, quiero irme...

Dicho eso, se alejó de Itachi que estaba en el suelo, Nitzune siguió caminado sin mirar atrás hasta alejarse, su mente no estaba del todo clara y sentía la necesidad de rodearse de cosas vivas. A unos diez metros de la casa, fue detenida por algo invisible, colocó las manos en frente palpando una pared transparente, intentó golpearla con los puños cerrados, pero no ocurría nada... La pelinegra supo de qué se trataba.

-Una barrera.

Detrás de ella, Itachi se levantó, sostenía su brazo dislocado y parecía que no podría caminar al menos por unos minutos.

-Efectivamente, la coloqué alrededor de la casa.

\- ¡Desactívala! ¡Quiero irme! - suplicó Nitzune.

-Claro que no lo haré, no puedes irte en ese estado.

-La romperé.

-No podrás, tu fuerza no será suficiente, es mejor si estás aquí.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero volver a Konoha! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero...! ¡Quiero estar con _él_!

Nitzune comenzó a gritar desesperada nuevamente, la sangre se escurrió por sus piernas y brazos; todas las heridas que se habían abierto, sangraron hasta que ella se desvaneció: antes de tocar suelo, Itachi la atrapo con el brazo todavía sano.

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo él, el sol se ocultó por completo y todo quedo en penumbras.


	21. Arrepentimiento

El amanecer del quinto día después de la desaparición de Nitzune fue frio. En Konoha todo seguía su curso con normalidad, pero para el rubio, esos días habían estado llenos de angustia e insomnio; se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas y se quedo mirando por la ventana por un largo tiempo. En casa de Sasuke las cosas no eran diferentes; el azabache se encontraba sentado en el corredor exterior de la casa, tenía un pergamino extendido en las piernas al cual no le prestaba ninguna atención; por su mente también se acumulaba la preocupación, un maullido llegó a su lado. Haru, quien había decidido seguir a Sasuke desde el día en que fue a buscar pistas a la casa de Nitzune tres días atrás, se subió a sus piernas acurrucándose en su regazo, él lo acarició suavemente en el lomo hasta que se quedo dormido, finalmente Sasuke dio un largo suspiro dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo.

 

-No puedo hacer mucho- dijo ella.

-Pero, no podemos dejarlo así- habló el rubio.

-El consejo decidió que no era un problema de gran magnitud, me comunicaron que si se fue tan misteriosamente como llegó, no era asunto de Konoha.

\- ¡Pero ella no se fue! ¡Se la llevaron!

Finalmente, Naruto subió la voz frustrado, Tsunade tenía la mirada serena, pero por dentro también estaba preocupada por el paradero de la chica que había acogido. El rubio, indignado de que hubieran retirado a los rastreadores que buscaban a Nitzune, fue directamente a quejarse con la rubia, junto a él estaba Sasuke, no menos disgustado, aunque se mantenía callado y distante.

\- Naruto...- comenzó a hablar dulcemente Tsunade.

\- ¡No! ¡Nosotros la acogimos! Ella confió en nosotros, se esforzó todo el tiempo para poder quedarse ¡No la podemos abandonar!

-El dobe tiene razón- habló Sasuke sorprendiendo a la Hokage -al final, se convirtió en una residente de la aldea, no estaría bien.

Tsunade se tomó su tiempo para pensar las cosas, ella pensaba lo mismo, pero tenía las manos atadas, era una mala época para que hubiera ocurrido eso.

-Haré un intento, enviare a un ANBU, alguno que este sólo bajo mis órdenes y lo mantendremos en secreto ¿Está bien? -

Naruto no quedó totalmente complacido con esa solución, aun así, lo aceptó; salió junto con Sasuke de la oficina. En cuanto se vieron en las calles, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Cuándo partirás?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Te conozco, no te quedaras quieto ¿Cuándo partirás a buscarla? - Sasuke miró a Naruto fijamente.

-Pronto, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

-Bien. Tsunade también te conoce al parecer, nos tienen en la mira para que no hagamos ninguna tontería-

Sasuke, quien ya se había dado cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados, se dio cuenta de la situación. Ambos chicos se despidieron secamente, solo tendrían que esperar el momento.

 

Itachi se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se había refugiado Nitzune. La noche que él la llevó adentro y volvió a curar sus heridas, ella se despertó, y viéndolo tan cerca, la chica intentó escapar de nuevo atemorizada, corrió hasta encerrarse en uno de los tantos cuartos de la casa, y de ahí no volvió a salir en los siguientes días.

Se encontraba preocupado por la joven, junto a la puerta estaba el plato de comida que él había dejado el día anterior, nuevamente estaba intacto. Nitzune no había comido nada por cinco días; Itachi quien la había dejado sola, por miedo a que volviera a recaer en ese peligroso estado mental, puso una mano en la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla, pero antes, colocó la oreja cerca a esta: no escucho nada, ni siquiera el respirar de algo vivo.

-Voy a entrar.

Incluso ante ese aviso, no escuchó nada; finalmente abrió la puerta. El aire dentro de cuarto estaba viciado, todo estaba en penumbras. En una esquina, Nitzune estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared, el rostro en dirección a la puerta; al parecer estaba inconsciente, porque su cabeza colgaba inmóvil hacia el frente. Itachi vio que entre las manos de ella había un trozo de vidrio. Se acercó para ver si había sangre, por suerte, ese vidrio tenía un uso defensivo para Nitzune, no suicida.

Se acercó lentamente, en cuanto toco el hombro de Nitzune, el cuerpo de ella cayó a un lado. Estaba fría y pálida, obviamente en un muy mal estado después de esos días sin probar alimento, apenas respiraba. Como pudo, Itachi cargo en sus brazos el cuerpo casi inerte de Nitzune.

 

En la habitación principal de la casa, la única que estaba bien arreglada, estaba Nitzune acostada en un futón de varias capas. En su brazo derecho había una aguja conectada a una bolsa con suero, Itachi la acomodaba como mejor veía para que el líquido bajase correctamente e hidratara a la joven.

-Lo siento…

Habló en un susurro mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo, para velar mientras ella se recuperaba; por su mente pasó como en un video sin sonido, todas las escenas de su acto cruel, también recordó como por su culpa la mente de aquella joven se había resquebrajado hasta convertirla en eso que pudo matarlo, y aun así no lo hizo. Los dedos de su mano derecha se posaron sobre la izquierda, que aún se recuperaba, puesto que en ese momento no podía moverla para nada. Respiró profundamente dejando que esas imágenes se fueran de su cabeza. No era la primera vez que tenia uno de esos lapsos extraños desde su resurrección, pero no había tenido uno así de intenso, así de violento. La noche en Konoha no había planeado tomar a la chica así, el plan era acercarse a ella, hablar un poco, tal vez preguntar por Sasuke. Confiaba en su disfraz, llevaba semanas en la aldea sin ser descubierto y sólo se había interesado por la pequeña porque su hermano menor había tomado una actitud cercana a ella, se había abierto a la chica como un amigo, eso era algo nuevo, algo bueno. Sin embargo, ahora lo había arruinado. Una vez más maldijo su suerte, maldijo no quedarse muerto y odió aún más a los responsables. Él no estaba bien, no era el mismo que fue antes de morir, de pronto su existencia no tenía ningún sentido y lo sabía perfectamente: Itachi Uchiha no debía, ni merecía, estar vivo.   

 

Después de varias horas, la pelinegra se removió; abrió muy lentamente los ojos, estaba bastante débil, miro tanto como pudo a su alrededor. Sus manos buscaron a ciegas el vidrio que empuñó vehemente durante los tres días que recordaba haber estado en aquel cuarto, al no encontrarlo empezó a angustiarse. Sintió un objeto en su brazo y al fijarse vio aquel suero que le había permitido volver a despertar; la puerta se abrió, Itachi entró con varias vendas en las manos. La debilidad que sentía Nitzune no le permitió moverse ni gritar, no obstante, su rostro mostraba terror y ganas de escapar.

-Por favor, no trates de moverte, las heridas se pueden abrir. No voy a hacerte nada, lo juro.

Nitzune no supo si creerle, pero algo le decía que Itachi era sincero. Ella se tensó cuando vio a Itachi acercarse.

-Solo cambiare el vendaje de tus brazos.

Itachi habló suavemente e igual de suave, tomó uno de los brazos de la pelinegra, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero se dejaba hacer, después de todo no podía ni articular palabra, menos moverse. Él retiró las telas sangrientas, dejando ver la larga y sinuosa herida que recorría toda la carne hasta el codo; Nitzune apartó la mirada adolorida, se quedó inmóvil hasta que Itachi concluyó su labor.

-Las heridas de tu espalda han curado bien, pero aún deben doler; mañana cambiaré las gasas, si duele mucho duerme boca abajo.

Recibió un largo silencio como respuesta; Nitzune no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija en la ventana que había a la derecha de cuarto, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, así que Nitzune no encontró consuelo ni en observar la luna.

-Limpiaré el corte de tu frente.

Murmuró Itachi. Nitzune volvió a temblar como una hoja ante la idea de que él se acercara, sin embargo, giró el rostro dejando que el mayor lo hiciera. La herida le dolía y la sentía caliente, eso preocupaba a la pelinegra, además, si aquella persona aún tuviera ganas de matarla, lo habría hecho hace largo tiempo, sin embargo, no podía entender el cambio de comportamiento de Itachi. Finalmente, y sin decir una palabra, él abandono el cuarto, llevándose consigo las vendas sucias; Nitzune volvió a girar el rostro hacia la ventana, y después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

 

Los siguientes dos días pasaron muy despacio. Nitzune aún no podía levantarse y no había dicho ni una palabra; esto preocupó a Itachi. Ella simplemente se quedaba ahí viendo por la ventana. Él comenzó a pensar que quizás su mente se había dañado irreparablemente. La tarde del séptimo día, Itachi limpió las heridas de la espalda de ella; en total, los fragmentos de cristal habían dejado quince cortes profundos, algunos estaban sanando correctamente, pero otros habían empezado a infectarse los días en que Nitzune se había encerrado en aquel cuarto; por suerte, Itachi logró contrarrestar la infección, pero eran heridas de sumo cuidado. Nitzune se sentó en el futón, sacó los brazos del yukata que la cubría y descubrió su espalda. Itachi estaba detrás de ella, mirando hacia el otro lado por respeto; cuando vio pertinente se giró y comenzó a limpiar los cortes. La pelinegra apretó las manos cuando sintió el ardor que le ocasionaba el ungüento que le aplicaban, pero no emitió ni un sonido.

-Ya se ven mejor ¿Aún duele al moverte?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta; cuando terminó, Nitzune volvió a acomodarse las ropas. Itachi salió del cuarto, a los minutos volvió y le ofreció a la chica un plato con lo que parecía un caldo; ella ya no necesitaba el suero, puesto que bebía agua por sí misma, pero esa era la primera comida que probaba en días. La pelinegra se quedó mirando el tazón frente a ella, Itachi la observó y soltó un ligero suspiro.

-No está envenenado.

En ese momento Nitzune tomó la cuchara y comenzó a comer despacio. Al siguiente día, Itachi entró por la mañana a revisar a la joven, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con ella ya despierta y sentada.

-Necesito bañarme.

Por fin Nitzune había hablado, pero ya no dijo nada más. Al poco tiempo Itachi preparó todo, junto a la habitación donde se encontraba la pelinegra estaba el baño. Él volvió al cuarto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla de pie apoyada en uno de los muros; no dijo nada y dejó que ella caminara hasta el cuarto de baño. Nitzune se sostenía de las paredes, todo el cuerpo le dolía aún, pero logró finalmente llegar.

Itachi usó ese tiempo para cambiar el futón por uno limpio. Cuando Nitzune se hundió en el agua de la tina después de quitarse aquella prenda maloliente y sucia, sintió como algo de vida volvía a su cuerpo; se quedó inmóvil dejando que el agua caliente relajara un poco su lastimado cuerpo. Había usado todos esos días simplemente para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así no entendía nada, solo sabía que extrañaba Konoha y quería volver. Unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el agua, no emitió ningún sonido, solo se quedó ahí dejando que sus ojos lloraran todo lo que quisieran.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha, limpio todo su cuerpo de la suciedad y los restos de sangre que aún quedaban; miro las heridas que se estaban sanando en sus brazos y se preguntó porque no podía curarse como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores.  Dejo eso de lado y salió de la tina sosteniéndose de lo que podía. Cerca de la puerta, Itachi había dejado otra ropa para que se cambiara, era un yukata igual de sencillo, pero este era azul oscuro, y en la espalda tenía un pequeño abanico de papel bordado. Nitzune no lo pensó mucho, simplemente se vistió y salió de nuevo hacia el cuarto. Itachi no estaba ahí, así que la pelinegra volvió a acostarse. El pelinegro no tardó en volver con lo que sería el desayuno de ella; la joven comió en silencio, pero esta vez, Itachi no se fue en bien ella dejo el plato a un lado; permaneció arrodillado junto a futón.

-Lo siento...

Nitzune no daba crédito de lo que oía, incluso estuvo tentada a reírse, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo con el rostro girado hacia la ventana como siempre; se formó un largo silencio en el cuarto hasta que Nitzune hablo.

-Quiero volver.

-No puedes, estarás en peligro en cuanto pongas un pie más allá de la barrera.

-El único peligro eres tú.

-Morirás si te vas.

El silencio se formó durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?

Esa duda estuvo rondando por la mente de Nitzune desde el momento en que comprendió que Itachi ya no la mataría; él se quedó callado unos momentos; no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Si no lo sabes, debiste matarme aquella noche o dejarme morir en ese cuarto entonces.

Hablo ella. De nuevo nadie dijo nada hasta que Itachi se atrevió a hablar.

-Pudiste matarme ¿Porque no lo hiciste?

-No soy una asesina.

-Pero lo intentaste.

-No lo hice al final.

\- ¿Misericordia?  
-No te la merecías.

-Entonces... ¿Fue por Sasuke?

Nitzune tardó en contestar, cerró los puños con fuerza debajo del edredón, pero su rostro no cambió de expresión.

-Sí, fue por Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron callados, entonces, Nitzune decidió preguntar aquello que era un verdadero misterio.

\- ¿Porque estás vivo?

Esta vez, fue Itachi quien tardo en hablar.

-Fui un simple experimento que salió increíblemente bien.

\- ¿Edo tensei? -Nitzune no lo podía creer, siguió hablando- ¿Estas bajo el control de quién?

-De nadie, por eso estoy aquí, no les servía si no tenían poder sobre mí, así que escapé.

-Una resurrección perfecta.

Por primera vez, Nitzune enfocó su vista en Itachi, estaba estupefacta ¿Qué clase de poder tenía Akatsuki en ese momento?

-No existe tal cosa como una resurrección perfecta. Lo que está muerto debería permanecer así.  

 El silencio volvió a reinar después de esas palabras de Itachi. Nitzune tenía muchas más preguntas, pero no quiso hacerlas, no sintió que fuera adecuado aún. En ese momento el pelinegro la miró, él también tenía sus dudas y no se quedaría sin respuestas.

\- ¿Que es ese poder que tienes?

Nitzune quitó su mirada de él y la volvió a la ventana.

-No lo sé.

\- ¿No lo controlas?

-No.

\- ¿Te asusta?

Itachi vio como la chica frunció el ceño, y lo tomó como un sí.

-Déjame entrenarte.

-No.

Nitzune se negó inmediatamente, lo último que quería era estar cerca del Uchiha.

-Te consumirá.

-No.  
-Si no aprendes a manejarlo, se apoderará de ti y terminaras matando todo lo que se interponga hasta morir-

Nitzune se quedó callada, deseaba negarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Lo pensó seriamente durante un largo rato, hasta que al fin decidió.

\- ¿Que más opción tengo? Pero ¿Porque estás haciendo todo esto?

Itachi se quedó mirándola, finalmente se levantó dispuesto a salir y dejar a Nitzune descansar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta habló.

-Por Sasuke.


	22. La fuerza sacada de una desgracia

Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras el cuerpo de Nitzune se curaba con lentitud. Itachi había comenzado a entrenarla en aquello que no requería un esfuerzo físico, y que además el pelinegro manejaba muy bien. Tan solo le hizo falta una semana a Nitzune para familiarizarse con los genjutsus, aprendió a reconocer cuando estaba en uno, aún más importante, como rechazarlo o escapar. Itachi quedó complacido por esos avances tan veloces, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de decírselo a la pelinegra; contadas eran las palabras que le dirigía ella, así que casi no escuchaba la voz de Nitzune.

 

Pasó una segunda semana. Después de que la chica ya se podía permitir levantarse y deambular por la casa, Itachi salía casi todo el día, solo se presentaba cuando la entrenaba y en la noche; Nitzune aprovechó todas esas horas los primeros días para intentar escapar, intentó romper la barrera de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían, pero en verdad era una tarea imposible, finalmente se rindió e intentó pasar el tiempo. Lastimosamente el único entretenimiento que hallaba era pasearse por la casa, entrar a cada habitación o salón y explorarlo hasta encontrar algo; la casa era realmente vieja, pero incluso así, Nitzune notó que efectivamente perteneció al clan Uchiha. Se encontró muchas prendas con el símbolo característico de la familia, pero más allá de eso, no había más que viejas vasijas y mucho polvo; si alguna vez fue habitado, había sido hace décadas. Así pasaron muchos de los días en que Nitzune estuvo atrapada.

 

Cuando Nitzune abrió los ojos, sabía que había pasado exactamente un mes, un mes entero desde que había llegado a esa casa, su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente curado, y ya había comenzado el entrenamiento físico. Se preguntó, que estarían haciendo sus amigos, también, que habría sido de su gatito; tal vez la extrañarían y estarían buscándola. Una calidez inundó su corazón ante ese pensamiento, pero, no duro mucho. Por la puerta entro Itachi, indicándole que saliera a entrenar.

-Toma esto.

Hablo él. Pasándole un trozo de papel; Nitzune lo tomo sin decir una palabra.

-Canaliza chakra a través de él, necesito saber que elemento manejas.

Nitzune comprendió de inmediato que se proponía Itachi; canalizó suficiente chakra para que el papel hiciera su trabajo: la hoja se humedeció y se deshizo.

-Agua, interesante.

Nitzune no hizo ningún comentario. En ese momento su entrenamiento se especificó en solo ninjutsu del tipo agua, pero, la chica no lograba obtener ningún resultado. Algo inexplicable, puesto que todo lo que ella se proponía a aprender, lo hacía muy rápidamente; la pelinegra comenzó a frustrarse, se quedaba incluso noches enteras tratando de realizar el jutsu más básico, pero no lograba nada. Itachi miraba desde lejos el esfuerzo de la chica; ella llevaba dos semanas en esa tarea y estaba realmente estancada.

Una tarde, mientras ella trataba nuevamente de conseguir algo; Itachi apareció frente a ella, realizó un par de sellos con sus manos y una gran llamarada salió en dirección a la chica. Nitzune, quien estaba aún formando sellos con sus manos, no tuvo suficiente tiempo para apartarse, cerró los ojos cubriendo su rostro con las manos; las llamas nunca lograron alcanzarla, cuando se atrevió a mirar, una pared delgada de hielo la protegía, rápidamente esta se derritió dejando un charco de agua en el suelo.

-Ya veo, debemos tomar otro enfoque.

Escuchó hablar a Itachi, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, le había dado un gran susto; pero, al menos ya sabía lo que en verdad era su elemento.

 

 

Un día, el cual había empezado como cualquier otro, Itachi llegó a media tarde; Nitzune se hallaba acostada en el jardín, contemplando el nublado cielo; no le importó la llegada del hombre, pero si le sorprendió, él jamás estaba ahí por las tardes.

-Debo decirte algo.

Nitzune no lo miró, pero le prestó atención. tenía el presentimiento que algo malo había ocurrido, esa sensación la había tenido desde el amanecer.

-Konoha… fue destruida.

Le hizo falta tiempo a la pelinegra para sentarse derecha, fijó su vista en el rostro del mayor, no sabía con certeza si creerle.

\- ¿Cómo?

Sólo pregunto eso, y era la primera vez que hablaba desde hacía días; Itachi se sentó a dos metros de ella sobre el césped, el cual estaba un poco seco.

-Pain, él ataco la aldea. Al parecer lograron derrotarlo, pero…

-Ya no queda nada de Konoha…

Nitzune habló más para convencerse a sí misma, ella ya lo había visto; Pain había usado el shinra tensei y Konoha había sido borrada de la faz de la tierra, eso era lo último que recordaba haber visto; lo que hubiera ocurrido más allá de eso, Nitzune lo ignoraba. Itachi vio a la pelinegra mirar el vacío, estupefacta. Ella estaba haciendo sus propios cálculos: dos meses, aproximadamente más de dos meses había pasado en esa casa, tiempo más que suficiente para que el rubio entrenara el modo sennin. Aun así, no saber que había sido de sus amigos la preocupaba.

-Al parecer las personas están bien; incluso los que pelearon están vivos-

Habló Itachi; Nitzune sintió ganas de llorar de alegría, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible para contenerse. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, al final Itachi se levantó del suelo y entró a la casa.

-Aún debes entrenar mucho.

Dicho eso entró; la pelinegra se quedó sentada en el jardín; cubrió su rostro con las manos y se inclinó al frente soltando algunas lágrimas; tenía en el rostro lo que sería la primera sonrisa de los últimos dos meses.

-Qué alivio…todos están bien.

 

 

Pasaron varios días desde el ataque a Konoha, todos los aldeanos trabajan arduamente para recuperar lo que una vez fue su aldea. Aun así, nadie se veía desanimado; todos estaban vivos y eso era lo más importante. En una de las tiendas que se habían montado para dar resguardo a todos, estaba Naruto descansando. Ahora que era considerado el héroe de Konoha, se sentía realmente feliz, mas todo eso fue opacado en el momento en el que volvió a la aldea en la espalda de Kakashi y todos estaban ahí, todos menos la pelinegra para recibirlo.

 

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantaba; en ese instante entró Sasuke; ambos se vieron fijamente. Por supuesto Sasuke también había participado de la batalla, a causa de eso, tenía varios vendajes por el cuerpo y uno de sus ojos estaba tapado.

-Obaa-chan te dijo que no usaras mucho el sharingan- dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Esto? No es nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Contestó Sasuke sin darle la importancia que necesitaba el asunto; ambos se quedaron en silencio, consientes que compartían la misma preocupación.

\- ¿Tsunade no te ha dicho nada? - pregunto el azabache.

-Nada. Nadie sabe nada. No hay nada.

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y finalmente rechisto enojado.

-Basta de suspirar, me tienes harto. En vez de estar aquí lamentándote deberías hacer algo, como yo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo tu?

 Habló Naruto un poco molesto por el tono del azabache; seguía siendo el mismo arrogante. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado complacido.

-Use lo que era más obvio, no me dejaban hacer nada a mí, pero aún tengo a personas que siguen mis órdenes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

-Taka, obviamente.

\- ¿Ese trio de raros? ¿Así le pusiste a tu grupo? Que tonto suena.

Dijo Naruto en tono de broma.

-Cállate. El nombre está bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Lo importante es que encontraron una pista.

Al escuchar eso Naruto se quedó helado, dio media vuelta y comenzó a empacar cosas al azar.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos? Podemos salir ahora mismo.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto por detrás y le dio una buena palmada en la espalda, el rubio cayó al suelo retorciéndote de dolor: por supuesto, seguía débil.

-Primero: cúrate por completo; si sales de la aldea así, te desmayaras en cuestión de horas.

\- ¡Podríamos perderla!

-No, al parecer está en un lugar específico, según lo que dijo Karin, está rodeado por una fuerte barrera, no irá a ningún sitio.

-Bien, pero si la perdemos, te golpeare- dijo Naruto.

-Cuando estés bien, avísame, encontraremos la forma de salir sin que nos vean.


	23. Persecución

\- ¿Listo? - habló el azabache.

-Yo nací listo.

-Idiota.

El rubio sonrió ansioso, estaban ocultándose detrás de una de las carpas; Naruto ya se había recuperado por completo, así que buscaban la forma de salir sin ser vistos.

-Ahora.  
Con la señal de Sasuke, ambos desaparecieron en el bosque. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para que nadie los viera, se detuvieron.

-Desde aquí podremos seguir tranquilos- habló Sasuke.

\- ¿A dónde debemos ir?

-Desde aquí debemos ir hacia el este; casi llegando a la frontera, si llevamos buen ritmo, llegaremos antes del anochecer.

Diciendo eso, Sasuke volvió a emprender la marcha, Naruto lo siguió saltando entre las ramas de los árboles.

\- ¿Crees que este bien? - preguntó un tanto abrumado el rubio.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de que está bien.

Naruto lo miró bastante sorprendido, Sasuke se veía como siempre, pero el rubio estaba seguro de que por dentro el azabache también estaba igual de emocionado.

-Naruto, aún no me has contestado lo que te pregunte esa noche en el restaurante.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó secamente Sasuke.

-No vuelvas a empezar con ese tema, teme- Naruto se había ruborizado un poco.

-Pero, el que la sigas buscando tan desesperadamente…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, a ti te busque durante más de dos años.

En ese momento Sasuke se alejó de Naruto a una distancia prudente, en su rostro había una expresión de desagrado. Naruto lo miró sin comprender su reacción, incluso le tomó varios momentos adivinar la conjetura a la que había llegado Sasuke con esa pequeña conversación.

\- ¿Qué? Espera un momento ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Asco! ¡Quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza!

-Siempre me pareciste raro, pero no pensé que a ese nivel.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo estas malinterpretando!

-Así que lo que pasó en la academia…

\- ¡No recuerdes eso! ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero que el recuerdo de ese horrible día se quede atrás! …además, yo no fui el que partió a entregarle mi cuerpo a un viejo raro.

Sasuke miró a Naruto furioso, después de eso, los dos se enfrascaron en una larga discusión por todo el bosque, que terminó con los dos gritándose cosas sin sentido.

 

 

En aquella casa desolada en medio del profundo bosque, el día había transcurrido con total normalidad. Nitzune estaba sentada en el corredor exterior de la casa, un libro en sus manos le daba el escape de su cautiverio, aunque solo fuera de manera mental. Efectivamente, Itachi la había espiado durante un buen tiempo, pues conocía los pasatiempos de la joven. Cada dos días o tres le traía un libro nuevo, puesto que ella los leía con asombrosa rapidez, después de todo, tiempo le sobraba en aquella inmensa cárcel.

Cerró el ejemplar, dando por terminada su lectura; dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás, acostándose en suelo de madera, observó el cielo azul por un largo tiempo, podía sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel, pero, la barrera no dejaba que el viento soplara, lo que le daba aún más la sensación de estar atrapada. De pronto la presencia de Itachi entró en la barrera, Nitzune escuchó como detrás de ella, dentro de la casa, el hombre abría y cerraba puertas con agitación, parecía estar buscando algo desesperadamente.

 

Itachi había vuelto a su escondite apresuradamente, no le gustaba nada como se habían puesto las cosas, alguien había localizado la casa, tres personas exactamente, no sabía quiénes eran, pero el hecho de que los encontraran no era bueno. Entró en la casa con una sola cosa en mente: ya no podían quedarse allí. Mientras empacaba lo poco que poseía y que además le era útil, la idea de que Akatsuki lo hubiera encontrado lo llenaba de preocupación, más que por él mismo, por su compañera ¿Que sería de la joven si caía en las manos de ese infernal grupo?

Sintió una presencia detrás de él de repente, cuando se giró; el serio rostro de Nitzune lo miraba con una pizca de curiosidad, volvió a girarse y continúo con su labor ante los ojos de ella. En una esquina del cuarto, Itachi deslizó un trozo de la madera, muy bien disimulado en el suelo,  había un nicho de donde él extrajo una bolsa, dentro se escuchaba perfectamente como las monedas se sacudían. Nitzune arqueó una ceja confundida ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Para que necesitaba Itachi esa cantidad de dinero? Que por el tamaño de la bolsa no debía ser poco.

El pelinegro la miró, detuvo sus movimientos repentinamente, después sacó lo que parecía un poco de ropa y se la entregó a Nitzune.

-Cámbiate, debemos irnos y lo último que quiero es que te vean con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

Nitzune abrió los ojos completamente, durante su estadía en la casa solo se vestía con lo que el Uchiha le proporcionaba, y eso eran los yukatas y kimonos que estaban aún intactos, obviamente todos tenían el símbolo del clan. Nitzune lo miró sin entender, Itachi un tanto exasperado, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, hoy mismo, cámbiate.

¡Irse! ¡Se irían de aquella sofocante casa! Corrió hasta la habitación que usaba como cuarto y ahí se cambió, las ropas no eran más que un kimono morado, Nitzune nunca lo entendió, pero el pelinegro tenía cierta fascinación en vestirle con ese tipo de ropa tan tradicional. Ahora eso no importaba, se irían, y sólo eso estaba en la mente de Nitzune.

 

Muy pronto todo estuvo listo, Itachi y Nitzune ya se encontraban justo en frente de la barrera; tenían consigo todo lo que pudieron llevarse, que en general solo era una mochila que cargaba el mayor. La pelinegra tenía fija la vista en el horizonte, esperando justo el momento en que ese muro que la mantenía prisionera cayera; Itachi hizo un sello con las manos y ella no pudo evitar sonreí. De repente, la barrera se hizo por un momento visible y luego se deshizo como si se derritiera, sintieron en sus rostros la ligera brisa del bosque. Itachi dio un paso adelante e inmediatamente vio la sombra de Nitzune pasar a toda velocidad a su lado. El pelinegro suspiró, sabiendo que la chica intentaría escapar, mas no hizo nada por detenerla, sólo siguió caminado.

 

A unos metros, cuando Nitzune ya se veía libre, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, se desplomó al suelo totalmente inmóvil, sin saber que pasaba miró hacia el frente: en sus manos había unas líneas rojas que se extendían por toda su piel; parecían cintas que la ataban por completo. Sabiendo la causa por la cual pasaba esto, se resignó a esperar que el pelinegro se acercara.

-Eres bastante predecible.

\- ¿Jutsu? - preguntó ella.

-Sí, si te alejas de mí, tu cuerpo se paralizará y caerás al suelo.

\- ¿Cuándo lo pusiste en mí?

-Esta mañana, cuando aún dormías.

-Bastardo.

Masculló ella entre dientes, le dolía el cuerpo por lo rígidos que estaban sus músculos; a una señal de Itachi, las líneas desaparecieron y Nitzune pudo volver a moverse, se levantó y miró a Itachi hecha una furia.

-Este lugar no es nada seguro, lo mejor será que permanezcas a mi lado.

\- ¿Otra cosa que deba saber?

-El jutsu suprime tus habilidades y tu chakra, si intentas usarlas, va a dolerte.

Nitzune no dijo nada, refunfuño algo y se limitó a acomodarse las ropas y sacudirse el polvo, después se pusieron en marcha, la pelinegra siempre iba caminando a tres metros de Itachi, de esa forma abandonaron la casa a medio día.

 

 

 

El sol amenazaba con ocultarse en las montañas, Sasuke y Naruto, que se habían mantenido en movimiento todo el día, pronto llegaron cerca de la frontera. Las coordenadas que le había dado Karin a Sasuke fueron exactas, rápidamente estuvieron justo enfrente de una gran mansión, pero ahí no había ninguna barrera.

-Sasuke ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

-Totalmente seguro-

-No parece que en la casa hubiera alguien.

-Revisemos.  
Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer, para el azabache, había algo muy singular en aquella casa, algo que no supo decir con certeza, pero le parecía familiar de algún modo. Naruto dio un largo suspiro, algo le decía a él que estaban en el lugar equivocado. Entró en la casa, estaba fría y oscura; con la poca luz que quedaba recorrió todo el lugar rápidamente, como lo suponía ahí no había nadie. Entró en algunas habitaciones sin mucho entusiasmo, una en particular le llamo la atención. Estaba totalmente vacía, pero en una esquina había un trozo de vidrio de considerable tamaño; esto no hubiera sido nada raro en una casa tan antigua si no fuera por la mancha oscura que había en la pared. Naruto al no encontrar más pistas salió de ahí, no sin cierta sensación extraña.

-Naruto.  
Escuchó como Sasuke lo llamó desde el fondo del corredor, pronto estuvo a su lado. Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Nada demasiado importante ¿y tú? - dijo Naruto.

-Dos cosas: la primera, en lo que parece la habitación principal, hay señales de que hace poco alguien lo uso, está limpia y el futon está extendido.

\- ¿Y la segunda cosa?

-Ven.  
El azabache lo llevó hasta otra habitación al fondo de la casa, cuando abrió la puerta, Naruto no vio más que otra habitación. Por un momento no le pareció importante, hasta que se fijó en que la única cama que había ahí tenía la cabecera destrozada y los fragmentos de la madera se regaban por todo el suelo, la ventana estaba rota.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? - preguntó el rubio.

-No lo sé, busca pistas.

Ambos se dedicaron a inspeccionar el lugar, pronto Naruto llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-Aquí, hay una hendidura en la pared, como si…

-Un cuerpo se estrelló contra ella, mira el suelo, hay manchas oscuras, estoy seguro que es sangre, pero no es reciente.

Habló Sasuke, ambos se miraron con cierta preocupación, deseando que no hubiera pasado lo que ellos pensaban.

-Miraré fuera.

Cuando dijo eso, Naruto salió por la ventana rota hacia el exterior. Sasuke se quedó inspeccionando un poco más el cuarto; su mirada se posó en un montón, de lo que el suponía escombros, en una esquina cercana a la puerta. Cuando se acercó, vio que no eran escombros, eran telas. Las extendió dándose cuenta de que eran ropas, las habían dejado en esa habitación como si quisieran deshacerse de ellas, encontró un yukata negro con lo que parecían detalles en color plateado, la tela estaba rígida por algo y despedía un olor, aunque sutil puesto que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo, Inconfundible.

-Sangre…mucha sangre-susurró.

Tomo otra prenda y esta vez se encontró con otra desagradable sorpresa; era otro yukata y aunque no estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía el inconfundible símbolo del clan Uchiha. Sasuke siguió tomando uno por uno, todos tenían lo mismo, una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho, miró hacia todos lados en la habitación; de un momento a otro se dio cuenta: esa casa perteneció al clan Uchiha, un nudo se formó en su estómago, las edificaciones del clan siempre guardaban alguna similitud, y aunque la casa era muy vieja, estaba seguro de que perteneció a su familia. Mientras seguía escarbando en aquella pila de ropa, que bien podría ser la de dos meses. Su corazón le latía con fuerza, esa ropa había sido usada hace poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Al final de la pila, halló lo que no parecía un yukata, a diferencia de todo lo demás, eran ropas comunes, estaban destrozadas y llenas de sangre seca; pero aun así Sasuke las reconoció, sus latidos se detuvieron por un segundo. Iba a abrir la boca para llamar al rubio, pero este se le adelantó.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí, pronto!

El azabache tomó las ultimas prendas manchadas en sangre que había encontrado, y el yukata que estaba encima de la pila, que era por defecto la última que habían usado, y salió por la ventana hacia el exterior, ahí vio a Naruto parado enfrente de la fachada, el rubio le señaló la pared.

-Por favor, dime que eso no es sangre.

En efecto, en el muro de la casa había una gran mancha oscura, seca y desteñida por el tiempo, pero un ninja sabía distinguir la sangre.

-Lo es ¡Maldición! algo muy malo pasó aquí.

Sasuke dio un vistazo alrededor y vio otra mancha oscura en el suelo, bastante grande.

-Aquí hubo una batalla, eso es seguro, y alguien perdió mucha sangre- empezó a hablar Sasuke - Naruto ¿recuerdas cómo iba vestida Nitzune la noche que desapareció? -

-Por supuesto.

En ese instante Sasuke arrojó al suelo las prendas que había encontrado en el fondo de la pila, Naruto las miró sin saber que ocurría, de un segundo a otro, su rostro se puso totalmente pálido.

\- ¡Esas son!… ¡Oh no! ¿Eso quiere decir que Nitzune está…?

-No digas idioteces, no está muerta, mira aquí- Le mostro el yukata que también había tomado- este yukata fue usado hace muy poco, tal vez ayer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, comprendieron que habían llegado tarde.

-Teme…- Naruto golpeó rápidamente a Sasuke en la cara- Te dije que, si la perdíamos, te golpearía-

Sasuke que no se había movido de su lugar, no dijo nada, aunque si miró furioso al rubio; le devolvió el golpe en una fracción de segundo.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, tratemos de encontrar un rastro.

Con eso, Sasuke se fue caminando en dirección al bosque, su expresión estaba seria y pensativa, no le comentó a Naruto que había descubierto que la casa era de la familia Uchiha, puesto que el no entendía ni sabía de su existencia.

El rubio lo siguió, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la casa, si esa sangre era de Nitzune, él se encargaría de acabar con aquel que le había hecho semejante cosa.


	24. En el camino

El sol había salido en la que sin duda era un hermosa mañana. El aire estaba fresco y los pajarillos revoloteaban por los arboles cantando sus singulares sonatas. En el camino estaba Nitzune, mirando al mayor de los Uchihas debatirse en lo que sería el tercer duelo de la mañana, los enemigos no eran más que ladrones burdos y débiles, pero la cantidad no dejaba que la batalla concluyera rápidamente.

-Vienen más.

Susurró Nitzune, a sus oídos llegaban las pisadas de muchos hombres a través del bosque. Frente a ella, Itachi derribó al último de los ladrones, aunque la pelinegra no sabía si los había matado o no. De repente la joven fue rodeada por hombres armados; el más grande, que rebasaba a Nitzune por un metro, acercó su daga al cuello de la chica, con un tono altanero se dirigió a Itachi.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡O tu enana acompañante muere!

-Enana…-susurró Nitzune.

Itachi volteó de forma brusca, Nitzune estaba rodeada de quince hombres como mínimo, pero ella se encontraba inmóvil en su sitio; el pelinegro vio el rostro de Nitzune y ya no se preocupó más por la seguridad de la chica.

-Disculpe, señor…

Ella había llamado la atención del hombre que la amenazaba, tocándole la mano con la que sostenía la daga. El grandote la miro confundido, el rostro de la joven no demostraba miedo, sus grandes ojos negros lo miraban con un toque de dulzura.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tu amigo nos ha causado muchos problemas! -habló él.

-Odio que me digan enana.

Nitzune habló con un tono suave, el hombre sin creerse la actitud de ella, apretó la daga contra su cuello mientras le gritaba que se callase. Los ojos de Nitzune se colorearon de cobre y su expresión se trasformó; tomo la muñeca del hombre que la amenazaba, con un solo movimiento de su mano lo levanto en el aire; el cuerpo del ladrón impactó contra el suelo, dejando un hueco en este.

La pelinegra giró su rostro y vio a los otros ladrones mirándola con asombro a varios metros de ella; caminó hasta quedar cerca de ellos arrastrando el cuerpo del jefe sin ningún esfuerzo, las piedras del suelo se incrustaban en la piel de hombre dejando una línea roja por donde pasaba.

-Disculpen, pero realmente ha sido una mala mañana. No he podido desayunar y me muero de hambre, además, el calor del sol me sofoca, así que les agradecería que se marcharan y nos dejaran en paz.

Todos los ladrones la miraron estupefactos, pero al siguiente segundo comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, ni siquiera la demostración de la fuerza de Nitzune había bastado para amedrentarlos. Las carcajadas de repente se vieron interrumpidas por el grito de agonía del hombre que la joven había derribado, la pelinegra había girado la muñeca del jefe con una sola mano, hasta darle la vuelta completa.

-Solo váyanse, por favor.

Con una mano, Nitzune arrojó al hombre hacia sus compañeros, el cuerpo de este derribó a unos cuantos mientras él seguía gritando de dolor. Todos los ladrones miraron una vez más a la pelinegra, solo basto un vistazo a aquellos ojos cobre para que emprendieran la huida, sin impórtales si dejaban ahí a su jefe o si pisoteaban a los que este había dejado en el suelo. En cuestión de segundos todos los hombres desaparecieron, dejando atrás a los heridos.

Nitzune dio la vuelta y se acercó a Itachi, sus ojos volvieron a ser negros y ambos reanudaron la marcha.

 

 

Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol para poder comer algo, llevaban toda la noche siguiendo un pequeño rastro, que realmente no era mucho, pero ambos se aferraban a la esperanza.

-Sasuke…-hablo Naruto.

\- ¿Qué?

Respondió toscamente el azabache mientras tomaba agua de un pequeño contenedor de bambú.

\- ¿Crees que en la aldea ya notaron nuestra ausencia?

-Es lo más seguro, incluso creo que ya debieron mandar a alguien a buscarnos.

\- Tsunade Obaa-chan debe estar furiosa.

Ambos soltaron una risita.

-Realmente lo está.

Una voz siniestra apareció de repente junto a un rostro que salió de entre el arbusto más cercano, Naruto dio un grito, su rostro al igual que el de Sasuke se puso blanco del susto, el aterrador rostro de Yamato los miraba desde las sombras. 

 

No importaron todos los argumentos o amenazas, estas de parte de Sasuke, al final ambos tuvieron que volver a la aldea escoltados por Yamato. En cuanto llegaron fueron terriblemente reprendidos por la Hokage. Al final, Tsunade perdonó su falta, preguntó por lo que habían averiguado; sus preocupaciones aumentaron al saber todo lo que los dos jóvenes habían visto en aquella casa.

Los tres solo pudieron suspirar, estaban donde comenzaron; sin pistas, ni información trascendental no podían hacer nada.

 

 

-Itachi, descansemos un segundo.

Nitzune se recostó en un árbol al lado del camino, su cara estaba cubierta de sudor y sentía las piernas temblar.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Cállate, solo necesito descansar- habló ella toscamente.

-Desde hace un tiempo te agotas más fácilmente.

-Es sólo el sol que me sofoca; estoy bien.

Itachi no habló más, ya era raro que la joven se dirigiera a él, así que no conseguiría nada conversando. Se paró junto a ella vigilante, ya ambos sabían que ese no era territorio seguro. De reojo, Itachi pudo ver el estado de la pelinegra, era obvio que no estaba bien, su cuerpo estaba más delgado y también su piel había perdido el color, vio como ella limpió el sudor de su frente, se levantó y continuó su camino sin decir una palabra.

De repente Nitzune se detuvo, giró el rostro y miró fijamente hacia los árboles.

\- ¿Oíste eso? - preguntó.

-No.  
-Mentiroso, una chica acaba de gritar-habló Nitzune.

-No es extraño, ya sabes en qué tipo de zona estamos. Itachi vio el rostro de la pequeña - ¿Piensas ayudarla? Mira el estado en que estas.

Nitzune se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sopesó la situación con mucha cautela.

-Podría hacerlo, si me devuelves el uso de mis habilidades y mi chakra- dijo al fin. Itachi la miró desconcertado y siguió caminando.

-No lo haré.

-Está en problemas- replicó Nitzune, alzando un poco la voz.

-Mucha gente está en problemas por aquí, una más o una menos no es nada; preocúpate por ti, tu cuerpo no está en condición.

\- ¡Quiero ayudarla!

Gritó Nitzune con cierto desespero, ya había escuchado otro par de gritos, además podía olfatear algo de sangre.  El pelinegro se detuvo, dio un largo suspiro y se volteó a mirarla.

-No, escaparas en cuanto retire el jutsu.

-Aunque pudiera, sólo te llevaría unos minutos volver a capturarme ¿No es así? Oh gran Uchiha Itachi-

El mayor se mantuvo impasible

-No.  
-Juro que no intentare escapar- habló seriamente Nitzune.

\- ¿Qué?

-Lo juro, no escaparé, ni me alejaré, obedeceré.

\- ¿Por una muchacha que no conoces vas a…?

\- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Pero hazlo ya!

Nitzune no lo dejó hablar más, Itachi soltó otro largo suspiro y con un par de sellos, las marcas que tenía Nitzune en el cuerpo se hicieron claramente visibles, después, solo desaparecieron. Inmediatamente las orejas y la cola de la joven aparecieron, su cuerpo tambaleó como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Itachi iba a preguntar por su estado, pero Nitzune ya había empezado a correr en la dirección de donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-Bastardos…no se atrevan, les romperé las piernas si lo hacen.

Hablaba consigo misma, en cuanto pudo hacer uso de sus habilidades de nuevo, Nitzune fue capaz de escuchar claramente la conversación de aquellos hombres, y lo que decían no era nada bueno. Apresuró el paso y muy pronto vio tres cuerpos abalanzándose hacia algo que yacía en el suelo.

El primero de los hombres no sintió nada: quedo inconsciente de inmediato por el golpe, Nitzune lo había pateado en el torso enviándolo directo hacia un árbol, el segundo logró reaccionar justo a tiempo para evitar un zarpazo, pero nada consiguió, ya que fue agarrado de un brazo y lanzado lejos. 

La joven dio un gran salto, dando un giro en aire, evitó así un ataque del tercer hombre. Este, bastante corpulento, llevaba un enorme garrote de madera en la mano; que se quedó medio clavado en suelo cuando no pudo impactar contra Nitzune.

-Maldita niñata, eres una…

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de aquel Goliat, entre los mechones negros que se posaban sobre el rostro de Nitzune, unos brillantes orbes cobre miraban fijamente a su adversario, la boca de la joven se abrió un poco dejando ver un par de largos colmillos y emitió un gruñido suave. Por un momento el hombre estuvo a punto de echar a correr, el miedo se introdujo hasta lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, pero haciendo caso omiso a ese sentimiento, empuñó de nuevo el garrote con ambas manos y lo levantó en el aire.

 Antes de que el trozo de madera llegara a su punto más alto, Nitzune ya lo había embestido, dándole un fuerte puñetazo debajo de las costillas, todo el aire abandonó los pulmones del enemigo y el enorme cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, levantando una nube de polvo.

 

Itachi llegó a los pocos minutos, no tenía ninguna prisa por cerciorarse de que Nitzune estuviera bien, él ya sabía el resultado del pequeño enfrentamiento. Pero al llegar, se sorprendió al encontrar tres hombres congelados en un trozo de hielo, solo sus cabezas asomaban por las paredes del irregular pilar, que no tenía más de dos metros de alto, pero cubría muy bien al grupo de cuerpos sentados unos contra otros.

-No están muertos, cuando despierten, solo tendrán que esperar a que el hielo se descongele.

Escuchó hablar a Nitzune; ella estaba a un lado del camino, al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha, le acomodaba las ropas como mejor podía después de haber vendado los cortes más graves con trozos de su propia ropa. Itachi se quedó impactado por el acto tan altruista de la joven.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - pregunto él, sin un verdadero interés por el estado de la chica.

-Lo está, al parecer intento defenderse y salió algo lastimada, unos cortes sin importancia; estaba bien cuando término la lucha, pero en cuanto voltee a verla, se desmayó.

Nitzune soltó una pequeña risilla al acordarse. El intenso color rojo del cabello de la joven le llamó mucho la atención, pero en cuanto la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, se retiró del lugar junto con Itachi, no sin antes dejar un mensaje en el suelo para la pelirroja.

“Busca un lugar seguro, y no te metas en más problemas”

 

 

 La noche cayó rápidamente. Sin un lugar en donde quedarse, Itachi y Nitzune tuvieron que armar un improvisado campamento al lado de un rio, de ahí habían obtenido la cena que en ese momento se asaba en la fogata.

-Ya tienes un buen manejo de tu elemento.

Habló Itachi, intentando arrebatar a Nitzune de su letargo; desde el incidente en el bosque no había dicho nada y parecía que sufría constantemente de un dolor del que no quiso hablar.

-Si.  
Nitzune no apartaba la vista del fuego, desde que Itachi había desactivado el jutsu, sentía un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, como si su entorno se aplastara contra ella e intentara penetrar a la fuerza. Intentando distraer el dolor, decidió seguirle la conversación a Itachi.

-Fue por tu entrenamiento.

-Eso parece.

-Y por eso mismo no lo entiendo.

Itachi la miro desconcertado, Nitzune subió la mirada encontrándose con la seria del pelinegro.

-Esa noche ¿Por qué? Todo lo que paso ¿Por qué?

El mayor de los Uchihas soltó un largo suspiro, él sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no encontraba las palabras para comenzar.

 -No sabes lo que ha pasado.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Si lo sé! - Nitzune se levantó mientras le gritaba - ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé qué tipo de persona eres! ¡Se por lo que has pasado! ¡Sé qué tipo de vida tuviste! ¡Sé que has hecho y porque lo has hecho!  ¡Por eso…Por eso quiero una explicación! ¿Por qué?

Itachi no supo que responder a eso, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan sorprendido. Nitzune gritaba con desesperación, al borde de las lágrimas daba pasos de un lugar a otro.

-No es posible que me conozcas, ni sepas todo lo que dices saber.

Hablo él con calma; la joven giró el rostro hacia él, la frustración y el enojo se pintaban en su rostro.

\- ¡Te digo que lo sé!  - Nitzune siguió hablando rápidamente - Uchiha Itachi, prodigio de la familia Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke, considerado genio, ninja ejemplar que luego fue miembro de ANBU, autor de la masacre Uchiha, miembro de Akatsuki…fiel ninja de Konoha, héroe de la aldea, sacrificaste todo por la paz de la aldea.

Nitzune rompió en llanto cuando termino de hablar, cayo de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes…todo eso? -

Itachi no parecía consternado, se acercó a Nitzune con lentitud.

\- ¡Maldición! Yo te admiraba, sacrificaste tantas cosas por Konoha, preferiste pasar por traidor antes que verla destruida, hiciste tanto por tu hermano, cargaste con tantas cosas, eres una persona tan admirable, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo?

Nitzune hablaba entre pequeños sollozos, Itachi se arrodillo frente a ella, con las manos en las rodillas, tenía una mirada fría, pero no hacia Nitzune, la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, el pelinegro había visto como en la superficie del rio se había comenzado a escarchar rápidamente, además, debajo de ella el césped comenzaba a morir.

-Cálmate, te daré una explicación, pero debes calmarte ahora.

Hablo suavemente, Nitzune dejó de llorar, pero no levanto la cabeza.

-Cuando morí, estaba en paz. Sé que deje muchas cosas por hacer, pero ese era mi momento, lo sabía; todo lo que amaba estaba a salvo, aunque fue la mano de mi hermano quien acabo con mi vida, lo acepté con una sonrisa. Imagina mi frustración cuando me vi devuelta a la vida, como un arma, como meramente un objeto en manos de alguien que deseaba acabar con todo, que anhelaba destruir todo aquello por lo que yo me había sacrificado. Obviamente me rehusé y en cuando tuve la oportunidad escape de todo eso; pero ahí me vi sólo en el mundo, ya no tenía un propósito para estar vivo, no podía acercarme a Sasuke ¿Cómo lo haría? No podía volver a la aldea que tanto amo, aun así, fui hasta ella, me interné de nuevo en sus calles, solo para cerciorarme del estado de mi hermano, lo vi de nuevo feliz, todo lo que soñaba para él: estaba a salvo y rodeado de personas que lo querían. Y yo, estando vivo, nunca podría compartir de nuevo con él. De repente apareciste tú, eres especial para él, por eso quise saber más. Me encontré con una agradable chica que podía acercarse a Sasuke con naturalidad, sin máscaras. Todo parecía estar bien, pero dentro de mí, se estaba acumulando la frustración, el odio por estar vivo y saber que no debía estar vivo, durante toda mi vida escondí todas mis emociones, todo lo reprimí, porque debía, pero esta situación ha podido conmigo. Al final, todo eso explotó un día…y tú, tu solo estabas en el lugar equivocado en un mal momento- Itachi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Nitzune- me he arrepentido de tantas cosas, pero lo que te hice…definitivamente fue lo peor, de verdad lo siento.

Cuando Itachi terminó de hablar, Nitzune respiraba con suavidad. Ella se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad ayudada por el pelinegro, el dolor se había hecho casi insoportable. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y vio al mayor frente a ella, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, una terrible mueca de dolor invadió su rostro y se desvaneció en los brazos de Itachi.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Nitzune! ¡Despierta! -

Itachi la acostó en el suelo, colocándola boca arriba. Pegó su oreja al pecho de la chica, encontrándose con que el corazón de la joven latía a una velocidad increíble. El mayor la tomo en brazos, debía buscar ayuda y debía ser inmediatamente.


	25. Enfermedad

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ella, sinceramente no sé qué le ocurre.

Itachi miró a Nitzune, estaba en el suelo de la habitación, dormida en lo que parecía un sueño pacifico sobre un futón. El pelinegro había rentado una habitación en el pueblo más cercano que encontró, y a su vez había hecho llamar a un médico lo más rápido que pudo; pero eso no había sido de gran ayuda, Nitzune no despertaba.

El medico empacó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar al joven que se veía realmente preocupado.

-No sé si sirva de algo, pero he oído historias de una mujer muy talentosa para la medicina, creo que es solo un rumor, pero al parecer es una ninja de extraordinaria habilidad…

-Lo sé, yo también he oído el rumor.

Itachi interrumpió la explicación del médico, zanjando por completo la conversación, sin decir más el hombre partió dejando a Nitzune y a Itachi solos. 

El mayor se asomó por la ventana, estaban en un pueblo muy simple, casi rozando la pobreza. Era obvio que allí no encontrarían a alguien que pudiera ayudar a la pelinegra; pero dudaba que en otro lugar si lo hubiera; entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que lo mejor era ir donde Tsunade, si alguien podría curarla, seria ella.

-Un día…solo resiste un día más.

Dijo, mirando a la dormida Nitzune; el rostro de la chica no se diferenciaba de alguien que descansaba plácidamente, pero ya sabía Itachi, que lo único que la diferenciaba de alguien dormido, era que no importaba cuanto le llamara o la moviera, ella no despertaría. Miró fijamente su rostro hasta que la idea de que ella hubiera muerto afloro en su cabeza, rápidamente descarto ese estado colocando cerca del rostro de Nitzune el dorso de su mano, sintió la respiración de la chica chocar contra su piel y se sintió aliviado. Hacia eso muy a menudo, simplemente…Nitzune parecía muerta.

 

 

- _Esta oscuro ¿Por qué no puedo oír nada? ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy tan cansada y tengo hambre._

_Nitzune solo podía oír su propia voz en su cabeza, nada más llegaba a sus oídos; su cuerpo estaba recostado en la oscuridad que parecía sólida, aun así, no podía tocarla, ahí no había nada. Pero ella no sentía miedo, ni angustia, no sabía lo que pasaba, no se sentía ella misma._

- _Tengo sed_.

_No podía moverse, Nitzune solo miraba el vacío, hablando consigo misma para recordar su propia voz y no espantarse por la nada._

- _Tengo frio_.

_Intentó recordar donde estaba antes de llegar a aquella oscuridad, pero solo podía pensar en Konoha._

- _Tengo sueño…creo que… dormiré un poco_.

_Y cerró los ojos._

 

El improvisado campamento, que en ese momento era Konoha, recibió los cálidos rayos de la mañana, aun así, parte de su población se había levantado mucho antes de que amaneciera; trabajaban duro por reconstruir su hogar. Entre las carpas, una figura se desplazaba en una dirección específica, aunque su camino se viera obstruido por ayudar a algún transeúnte al que se le caía algún objeto o levantar a un niño que se había caído por correr. En su momento, se encontró frente a la tienda que albergaba a la líder de aquel pueblo, entró lentamente y sin hacer ruido, frente a un escritorio encontró a Tsunade leyendo lo que serían informes de sus subordinados. La rubia levantó la cabeza, mirando a aquel inesperado visitante. El hombre que fácilmente oscilaba entre los veinticinco años de edad la miró con una sonrisa amable.

-Buen día ¿Es usted quien dirige esta aldea?

El tono respetuoso y cálido de esa persona impresionó a la rubia, que inmediatamente bajó los papeles en sus manos para prestarle toda su atención. Observó con detenimiento al joven frente a ella: tenía un impecable cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, además su altura y su presencia lo hacían destacar mucho, aun con sus ropas tan comunes, en general era un hombre con un atractivo muy alto.

-Lo soy ¿Para qué me busca?

-Discúlpeme, no la busco a usted, estoy buscando a alguien que al parecer reside en su aldea.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja altamente intrigada; la expresión del aquel sujeto seguía siendo cálida y su sonrisa nunca lo abandonaba.

-Hay muchas personas aquí, no puedo decirle el paradero de alguna en específico.

-Lo comprendo, pero quien busco es muy fácil de identificar, después de todo, por el bien de mi búsqueda, creo que no habrá muchas personas aquí que tengan orejas y cola de gato- habló él.

\- ¿Nitzune? - Tsunade dijo el nombre de la joven casi inconscientemente.

\- ¡Oh! Así que ese es el nombre de quien busco, un bello nombre ¿Podría conocerla lo más pronto posible?

Tsunade se puso en alerta, ese sujeto era muy extraño y ella no entendía su objetivo, pero continúo hablando intentando obtener más información.

-Ella no está aquí desde hace un tiempo.

-Es una pena, pero de seguro ella volverá aquí muy pronto, estoy realmente seguro - Él guardó silencio mientras pensaba y después continuo -Si, definitivamente volverá, no tengo porque preocuparme. En ese caso volveré después, cuando sea conveniente; lamento haberla molestado.

Con una respetuosa reverencia el joven estuvo dispuesto a irse, pero antes la voz de la Hokage lo detuvo.

\- ¿Tu nombre? - preguntó ella.

\- ¡Ah! Disculpe, fui muy grosero al no presentarme, mi nombre es Nanashi, que tenga un buen día Hokage-sama- dijo él y se retiró con otra reverencia.

\- ¿” Nanashi”? … “sin nombre”.

Habló Tsunade cuando se encontró sola, el significado del nombre de aquella misteriosa persona hizo que sus dudas se dispararan.

 

Fuera de la tienda, Nanashi ya se disponía a salir de Konoha. En dirección opuesta iba caminado Naruto con la intención de hablar con Tsunade. Cuando se cruzaron el mayor sonrió de una forma un tanto provocativa mientras enfocaba su, de repente, intensa mirada en los azules ojos del rubio. Naruto sintió como una corriente helada lo recorría completo. Sin decir una palabra, aquel extraño siguió su camino después de inclinar cortésmente la cabeza, muy pronto desapareció de la vista, dejando a dos personas ciertamente desconcertadas.

 

 

 

Itachi se detuvo en medio del camino para poder acomodar mejor a Nitzune en su espalda, la cubría con una manta para protegerla del frio, la noche empezó a caer e igual la temperatura. El pelinegro había corrido durante todo el día con la joven sobre él; exhausto, finalmente logró divisar a lo lejos la silueta de la gran montaña donde se hallaban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages.

 -Al fin…- Con una mano tocó el rostro de la menor- Está muy fría, debo apurarme.

Dicho eso, emprendió de nuevo la carrera. Muy pronto estuvo cerca de la aldea, casi de inmediato fue rodeado por ninjas, que, sintiendo su presencia, acudieron a interceptar al intruso. Sin prestarles mucha atención siguió su camino, solamente con el objetivo de llegar donde Tsunade, o por lo menos, causar el suficiente revuelo para hacerla aparecer; ya cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder internarse en medio de las carpas, su camino fue totalmente obstruido por una considerable cantidad de ninjas.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Quién eres? - gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Necesito ver a Tsunade! ¡Es una emergencia!

Todos los ninjas que habían rodeado a Itachi, se miraron unos a otros confundidos, sin embargo, no se movieron de su sitio y se posicionaron para atacar en cualquier momento.

 

 

- _Cuanto frio… ¿Por qué estoy sola?_ -

_Aunque había abierto los ojos, el negro era igual con ellos cerrados o no; no tenía percepción del tiempo, así que no sabía muy bien desde cuándo estaba en ese lugar. Intento recordar de nuevo como había llegado hasta allí, pero solo fragmentos confusos venían a su mente, solo veía una casa vieja y el rojo de la sangre._

- _¿Estoy muriendo? O ¿acaso ya morí?_  -

_Su cuerpo fue repentinamente invadido por el dolor, y aunque ningún sonido salía de su boca, un grito desgarrador lleno su interior. El dolor, la angustia y el miedo se mesclaron en un solo grito que nadie escuchó._

 

-Tsunade-sama…una emergencia… Tsunade-sama…una emergencia…vaya deprisa-

El pobre ninja que había entrado en la carpa de la Hokage seguía repitiendo esas palabras suavemente, Tsunade comprendió en pocos segundos que estaba bajo un genjutsu. Antes de colapsar y caer al suelo, el hombre que había entrado señaló hacia el lugar desde donde llamaban a la rubia. Tsunade se encamino inmediatamente, no sin antes de dejar al hombre en las manos de Shizune.

En su camino se cruzó con muchos de los ninjas, todos envueltos en un terrible ajetreo, al parecer nadie sabía que había pasado, pero la conmoción era general. La rubia apresuró el paso, cuando al fin llegó, su sorpresa fue indescriptible; muchos ninjas estaban en el suelo al parecer inconscientes, y en medio de ese espectáculo, Uchiha Itachi estaba de pie.

En menos de un segundo Itachi estuvo frente a la Hokage, muchos de los ninjas que aún estaban bien le rodearon inmediatamente, dispuestos a defender a su líder.

-Tsunade, rápido, no queda tiempo...ha dejado de respirar.

La rubia descubrió el rostro del quien Itachi traía en su espalda, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbes al ver a Nitzune de nuevo, por unos segundos no supo que hacer. Rápidamente tomo el control de la situación.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Preparen todo! ¡Que un equipo de médicos esté listo! ¡Llévenla al hospital!

En seguida las ordenes de Tsunade fueron acatadas. Nitzune fue rápidamente llevada en una camilla, muy pronto una siniestra calma llenó el lugar donde Itachi se encontraba. El pelinegro intentó dar un paso atrás, pero enseguida un grupo de veinte jounnin le cortaron el paso.

-Itachi…-habló la Hokage.

Él aludido dio un vistazo a su alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron un milisegundo en un rostro a lo lejos: Sasuke había visto toda la escena sin interferir, pero su rostro mostraba la más absoluta descripción de confusión y desconcierto, desde su lugar, el Uchiha menor vio cómo su hermano levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

 

Por el camino principal que formaban las carpas y los edificios en construcción, un grupo de ninjas pasaba rápidamente, abriendo el paso a gritos para poder llevar a Nitzune al hospital.

Naruto, que había salido a averiguar el porqué de tanto escándalo, chocó contra una muchedumbre que se formó a lo largo de la calle principal. Finalmente, la curiosidad lo venció y con un salto se posicionó sobre un techo al que todavía le faltaban arreglos. Desde allí, vio correr a dos hombres con una camilla donde descansaba un cuerpo, detrás de ellos otro grupo de personas corría apresuradamente, en medio de ellos iba Tsunade. Cuando la caravana paso frente al rubio, el mundo se detuvo por un momento, en la camilla y sin una buena condición, iba Nitzune.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡No respira!

Escuchó gritar a uno de los doctores que se había acercado a la joven para asegurar sus signos vitales  
\- ¡Su pulso está decayendo!

Ese y otros gritos llegaron al rubio, que sin poder moverse de su lugar por instantes que parecieron eternos; vio como la pelinegra desaparecía por las calles. Cuando reaccionó persiguió al grupo de doctores, saltando de techo en techo.


	26. ¿Siete vidas tiene el gato?

Todo el caos que se había creado en la aldea, ahora se concentraba únicamente en el hospital, más específicamente en una sola habitación en donde un numeroso equipo de ninjas médicos se apresuraba por recuperar a Nitzune.  Liderando a los hombres y mujeres estaba Tsunade y como su mano derecha estaba Sakura, aunque la chica de ojos jade no entendía muy bien la situación, tenía claro que la vida de la joven en la camilla era importante, tanto como la de cualquier otro miembro de la aldea.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Casi no tiene pulso! - gritó uno de los médicos.

La situación era crítica, si bien en términos generales el cuerpo de Nitzune se encontraba en buen estado, este mismo colapsaba rápidamente; sin muchas pistas sobre el porqué de su condición, lo único que podía hacer Tsunade era mantener sus signos vitales. Sakura se mantenía sobre el cuerpo de Nitzune, revisándolo de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

-Tsunade-sama, no encuentro nada, sus órganos están bien y no parece que este envenenada, además no…

Unos fuertes gritos llegaron desde fuera; la rubia miró de reojo a Sakura, indicándole con la mirada que continuara su labor; la chica comprendió y se centró nuevamente en la pelinegra. Cuanto Tsunade salió de la habitación se encontró con varias enfermeras y ninjas tratando de detener a Naruto, quien desesperadamente intentaba entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Qué intentas hacer Naruto? -gritó enojada la Hokage.

\- ¡Obaa-chan! ¡Esa era Nitzune! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿Está herida? 

Naruto gritó desesperado, un par de ninjas le agarraron los brazos e impidieron que avanzara.

-Naruto, antes que nada, debes calmarte, yo no sé cómo…

Tsunade intentó calmar al rubio, pero antes de seguir hablando, Sasuke apareció por el corredor, gritando de igual manera que lo hacia el rubio hace unos minutos.

\- ¡Tsunade! ¿Por qué Itachi traía a Nitzune? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿A dónde se han llevado a mi hermano?

\- ¿Tu…hermano? ¿Cómo es posible que Itachi trajera a Nitzune? ¡¿Qué no lo habías matado, Sasuke?! - ahora eran los gritos de Naruto los que se escuchaban.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Yo vi su cuerpo! ¡Él estaba muerto!... él estaba…

\- ¡Pues al parecer no lo está! ¿Por qué traía a Nitzune? ¡Dímelo Sasuke! - exigió el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

\- ¡Es tu hermano! ¿No es así? ¡Tú debes saberlo!

\- ¡Pero no lo sé!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke dispuesto a golpearlo; el rubio estaba seguro de que el responsable de la desaparición de Nitzune había sido Itachi, por ende él había sido el causante de lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido en aquella casa y para Naruto, Sasuke como su hermano debía saber algo. Así ambos iniciaron una especie de combate que nadie pudo detener, Tsunade no sabía qué hacer, giró su rostro para mirar dentro de la habitación; ahora tenía dos problemas por los cuales preocuparse.

 

 _\- No quiero morir; alguien, por favor, sálveme; no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir; por favor ¡sálvenme!_ -

_Nitzune se repetía esas frases una y otra vez, su cuerpo ahora se sentía ligero, pero aún no se podía mover y era recorrida por un dolor agudo. De repente a su alrededor aparecieron varias luces de un brillo indescriptible, la luz de estas esferas flotantes que se movían caprichosamente a su alrededor era cálida, increíblemente cálida, además, su cercanía hacia disminuir el dolor._

- _Que hermosas, quisiera…quisiera tocarlas, solo un poco_.

_Nitzune levantó las manos, que para su sorpresa obedecieron y se elevaron en dirección a la esfera más cercana; pero, sin poder mover más que sus manos, no podía acercarse a su objetivo, algo dentro del interior de la pelinegra se movió, inmediatamente la luz que ella quería, se estremeció hasta dirigirse lentamente por el vacío para llegar a las manos de la pelinegra._

_Cuando aquella cálida bola de luz estuvo en poder de Nitzune, ella sintió un calor recorrerla, sonrió dulcemente, pues esa especie de energía se sentía reconfortante. Nitzune abrazó aquella luz contra su pecho, no obstante, se dio cuenta que si la sostenía mucho tiempo la esfera se volvía más pequeña y comenzaba a perder su brillo; quiso soltarla pero su cuerpo deseaba poder sentir absolutamente toda la calidez que esa pequeña luz pudiera dar, con un poco de esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad, logró desprenderse de aquella luz dejándola de nuevo que se moviera por el vacío, justo a tiempo porque de ella no quedaba más que un pequeño destello._

_Cuando sus manos se vaciaron, Nitzune sintió ganas de llorar, puesto sintió una tristeza extraña y su cuerpo volvió a sentir dolor; miró a los lados y vio más de estas esferas, sin pensárselo mucho, tomo otra repitiendo el proceso hasta que esta estuviera a punto de desaparecer, en ese momento se obligaba a soltarla y tomar otra; en el fondo, Nitzune sentía que estaba mal acabar con aquellas luces, pero tenerlas la hacía sentir tan bien que no podía parar._

_Hizo lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que en aquel lugar vacío solo quedó una luz, la tomó en sus manos y la apretó contra su pecho; ya no sentía dolor ni tristeza, ahora solo sentía el miedo por morir; cuando esa última esfera estuvo a punto de apagarse, Nitzune la soltó y cerró los ojos, preparada para lo que tuviera que pasar._

Un grito de desesperación salió desde la habitación donde sólo hace unos segundos se encontraba Tsunade, todos se quedaron helados cuando más y más gritos se sumaron al primero; rápidamente la rubia entró, sin embargo la escena ahí dentro era tal, que sintió ganas de salir de nuevo y correr muy lejos; de la camilla donde reposaba Nitzune salían gruesas sombras que se arrastraban por todo el piso hasta intentar trepar por las paredes, todos lo que estaban cerca de la camilla fueron atrapados y de las sombras, salían apéndices que se enroscaban alrededor del cuerpo de sus presas igual que una serpiente, los pobres que fueron capturados se mantenían inmóviles, con la cara marcada por el terror y el desespero; Tsunade dio un paso atrás cuando las extensiones de sombras se acercaron a ella.

Sasuke y Naruto también aparecieron por la puerta, pero al contemplar lo que ocurría ahí dentro, retrocedieron unos pasos. Todos los cuerpos, incluyendo el de Nitzune, fueron cubiertos por las sombras y en ese momento estas mismas se regaron por todas las superficies, creando la ilusión de que en aquella habitación solo existía la oscuridad; sin embargo, esto solo duro unos pocos segundos, en tan solo un parpadeo, todas las sombras se retrajeron a su punto de origen; todos lo que fueron atrapados, cayeron al suelo inconscientes cuando las sombras los dejaron libres.

\- ¿Qué…que demonios acaba de ocurrir?

Pregunto Tsunade perpleja, súbitamente Nitzune tocio un par de veces para después volver a su estado inmóvil, pero era obvio que ya podía respirar bien, además su piel había recuperado su tono acanelado.

 

Tomó varios minutos recuperar el orden entre los pocos que aún estaban consientes; cuando lo lograron, llevaron a Nitzune a un cuarto tranquilo, su condición era estable, solo tenían que mantenerla bajo revisión. Tsunade, quien no tenía ninguna explicación lógica para lo que había visto, meditó la situación durante algunos minutos; sin embargo, no logró sacar ninguna conclusión creíble, Nitzune siempre había sido un misterio para ella desde que llegó, pero ahora lo era más. Aunque todas esas cuestiones llenaban la cabeza de Tsunade, tenía que mantenerse siempre como la Hokage, sobre todo en esa época tan crítica; por esa razón volvió lo más pronto posible a su trabajo, dejando a un par de enfermeras a cargo de la pelinegra y también de Naruto, quien se había quedado por voluntad propia junto a la joven, según él, para cuidarla.

 

La otra persona que había presenciado la escena de la habitación y la cual había desaparecido en medio del caos posterior, estaba en ese momento escabulléndose dentro de la prisión donde habían llevado a Itachi; realmente no podía creer que su hermano estuviera vivo; debía, necesitaba confirmarlo. Pasó por muchas dificultades, pero al final logró estar frente a la celda del mayor.

-No pensé que vendrías tan rápido…Sasuke.

Itachi estaba de espaldas, recostado sobre un intento de cama en una esquina de la pequeña celda; Sasuke no habló, las palabras no salían de su boca. El mayor no se giró para verlo, seguía dándole la espalda en la misma posición, el joven azabache se acercó hasta donde los barrotes de la celda se lo permitían, necesitaba verlo de frente, asegurarse de que era su hermano y no un vil impostor, su boca seguía cerrada. Solo después de unos minutos logro articular una única palabra.

\- ¿Hermano?

 


	27. Los problemas de un regreso

Sasuke se quedó frente a la celda de Itachi todo el tiempo que pudo; sin embargo, ni una sola palabra más salió del mayor, ni siquiera un movimiento que indicara interés por el azabache, nada. Cuando los guardias empezaron a hacer la ronda de la noche, Sasuke se vio obligado a retirarse, sin nada más que la seguridad de que aquel era su hermano, muy a su pesar, porque ahora que lo sabía, no tendría las fuerzas para volver a mirarlo.

 

Con pasos lentos logró de alguna manera regresar al hospital, aunque deseaba estar solo en su cama, su cuerpo lo llevó hasta el edificio donde debía estar Nitzune; entró finalmente al pequeño cuarto donde reposaba la pelinegra. En una silla al lado de la puerta, Naruto dormía profundamente con medio cuerpo al aire en una maniobra equilibrista francamente sorprendente. Sasuke entró en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí,  la noche era fría, y el viento helado se colaba por una ventana medio abierta junto a la cama de Nitzune. Sasuke se dirigió hasta ella para cerrarla completamente, cuando giró su cuerpo se encontró con la dormida Nitzune, sus ojos negros recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la joven, en los brazos de ella, que se encontraban en ese momento fuera de las sabanas de la cama, habían una pálidas cicatrices que viajaban desde las muñecas hasta difuminarse al nivel de codo; aparte de eso, nada era diferente en la chica desde la última vez que la había visto en el restaurante la noche que desapareció.

No, si había algo diferente, algo en su rostro; su expresión había cambiado, algo…definitivamente algo había cambiado, algo, en alguna parte. Sasuke se inclinó sobre la cama apoyando una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de la pelinegra; algo…algo no era igual ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus ojos?  El rostro de Sasuke descendió sobre el de la joven hasta que los mechones azabaches de su cabello se posaron suavemente sobre las mejillas de Nitzune. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente los segundos en los cuales se mantuvo en esa posición. Finalmente acortó la distancia entre los dos… juntando ambas frentes, sintió la tibia piel ajena durante unos segundos y luego terminó el contacto, aun así, siguió a centímetros del rostro de la joven, observando su rostro dormido.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Naruto mantenía solo un ojo abierto, el ruido de la ventana al cerrase lo había despertado, pudo contemplar toda la escena en silencio, aunque apretaba con fuerza las manos sobres sus brazos cruzados, hundiendo los dedos en la tela de la chaqueta.

 

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, la quietud del cuarto solo se veía interrumpida por lo movimientos esporádicos de Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno en su respectiva silla; no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que el azabache se había percatado de que Naruto lo miraba; Sasuke no se mostró apenado ni nada por el estilo, solamente caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta, salió, y a su regreso trajo consigo una silla.

Ese tenso ambiente se mantuvo hasta el amanecer, mejor dicho, hasta que el rubio fue vencido por el sueño nuevamente. Ya cuando los primeros rayos del sol se entrometían en el cuarto, bañando delicadamente el cuerpo de Nitzune, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y caminó a la cama, Nitzune acababa de abrir los ojos. La chica miraba el techo confundida.

-Nitzune.  
La aludida se sobresaltó por escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente enfocó sus ojos en Sasuke, al verlo se levantó rápidamente, e igual de rápido volvió a caer sobre la cama.

-Espera, no te muevas- Nitzune intentó levantarse con desespero -Cálmate, ya estas a salvo, estas en Konoha de nuevo.

Con eso, Nitzune se relajó un poco, la pelinegra intento decirle algo a Sasuke, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera cuando notó que no podía hablar; esta vez sí logro sentarse en la cama, sosteniéndose con ambas manos la garganta; todo el movimiento logró despertar al rubio, que limpiándose la saliva de la comisura de los labios se levantó en dirección a la cama.

\- ¡Nitzu-chan! ¿Estás bien?

Nitzune miró a los dos jóvenes con desespero, estaba realmente asustada; Sasuke salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de un médico. Ahí se quedó Naruto tratando de calmar a la pelinegra.  
-Nitzu-chan, cálmate, estarás bien, Nitzune…

Aunque le hablaba justo al lado, la chica no parecía relajarse; sin más ideas, el rubio solo pudo quedarse junto a ella, hablándole suavemente; pero, realmente Nitzune no lo escuchaba, estaba petrificada por el miedo. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que entraran por la puerta Sasuke y un médico.

 

-No esperaba que te levantaras tan rápido. Realmente, si lo piensas bien, después de lo que has pasado, es normal que tu cuerpo pase por un efecto secundario.

Tsunade acudió tan rápido como pudo; lo cual no fue hasta casi el medio día, después de que los médicos presentes del hospital no pudieron hacer mucho por Nitzune.

-Este estado es transitorio, en un tiempo recuperaras la voz ¿Puedes oír bien? - Nitzune asintió.

-Es un alivio, realmente nos diste un buen susto.

La pelinegra empezó a mirar para todos los lados con desespero; necesitaba comunicarse de alguna manera, de repente, Naruto posó una libreta con un lápiz frente a ella. Nitzune le agradeció con la mirada mientras se disponía a escribir; aun así, se quedó estática frente a las hojas blancas ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

\- ¿Nitzu…? - empezó a hablar Naruto.

“me alegra estar de vuelta…”

Nitzune extendió el papel a la vista de todos, tanto Tsunade como Sasuke y Naruto le dieron la razón, pero después de eso, todo quedo en silencio; había demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a Nitzune, pero nadie se atrevía a formularlas.

“¿Dónde está Itachi?”

Tsunade suspiró pesadamente, ese era un tema delicado que no quería tocar aún.

-En prisión.

“¿Está bien?”

-Sí, lo está, pero más importante…- Tsunade se quedó callada cuando Nitzune escribió otra cosa.  
“Quisiera dormir un poco”

-Lo entiendo, descansa. Naruto, Sasuke…vamos.

Habló Tsunade, ambos jóvenes la siguieron; primero fue Naruto quien salió; antes de que Sasuke se fuera, la pelinegra llamó su atención golpeando su espalda con una bola de papel.

“Lo siento, Sasuke”

Sasuke leyó el contenido de aquel mensaje sin comprender, el rostro de Nitzune estaba lleno de tristeza y algo más que él no supo interpretar.

-Tu, no tienes nada porque disculparte, pero debo preguntar ¿Esas cicatrices…?

“Necesito tu ayuda”

Era obvio que Nitzune evadiría ese tipo de preguntas, así que Sasuke desistió por el momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

“Necesito hablar con Itachi”

Sasuke se quedó mirándola incrédulo, pero por la expresión decidida de Nitzune, no dudaba que, si se negaba, ella saldría sola a hablar con su hermano.

-Lo hare, pero luego tú y yo hablaremos, te vendré a buscar tarde en la noche, descansa todo lo que puedas-

Nitzune asintió aceptando el trato.

 

 

Lo que quedaba de día paso calmadamente, Nitzune no supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, al despertar ya era bastante tarde en la noche; Sasuke no tardó en aparecer, siendo quien era el azabache, no les costó mucho salir sin ser vistos.

\- ¿Segura que te sientes bien? -

Habló Sasuke sosteniendo a la pelinegra, su cuerpo aún estaba débil, pero era urgente que hablara con el Uchiha mayor. Nitzune asintió.

-No podrás hablar con él más de diez minutos. Espera ¿Cómo piensas comunicarte con él en tu estado? -

Nitzune le mostro la libreta que mantenía firmemente apretada contra el cuerpo. El azabache dio un gran suspiro de enfado, la situación se estaba tornando simplemente ridícula.

 

Tardaron más de lo esperado en llegar al lugar donde tenían encerrado a Itachi. Nitzune tuvo que parar a descansar varias veces, y aunque Sasuke insistía en volver, ella estaba empeñada en seguir. De la misma forma en que Sasuke había entrado la noche anterior, entraron de nuevo esta vez; Nitzune hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco para mantener el ritmo, así que cuando al fin llegaron hasta la celda donde estaba el mayor, todo su rostro estaba empapado en sudor.

-Espera- susurró Sasuke- Hay un guardia frente a la celda, está dormido; pero podría desper… ¡¿Adónde vas?! -

Sasuke no alcanzó a agarrar a la pelinegra, esta simplemente se acercó en silencio hasta el hombre en la silla y con un solo golpe en el cuello se cercioro de que se mantuviera dormido. Con algo de esfuerzo arrastró al hombre a una esquina oscura donde no sería visto.

-Vaya método.

Habló para sí mismo el azabache. Cuando vio a Nitzune caminar hasta las barras de metal de la celda, decidió quedarse en su lugar; no porque no le interesara saber que necesitaba discutir ella con su hermano, la razón era simplemente que no se sentía capaz de ver a su hermano después de todo lo que había pasado.

 

La pelinegra le dio un pequeño toque al metal, llamando la atención de quien parecía estar dormido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el hospital.

La voz de Itachi era suave pero firme. Nitzune le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se acercara; el mayor, con movimientos suaves se levantó de la cama y tomó una vela que reposaba sobre el suelo junto a la puerta de la celda.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

“Sasuke me trajo”

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron un poco.

\- ¿No puedes hablar?

Nitzune le hizo una señal con el índice para que no hablara.

“No, no puedo, y sería bueno que tampoco hablara, escucho a los guardias cerca, necesito preguntarte cosas”

Itachi asintió.

“Antes que nada…No quiero saber los motivos por los cuales decidió quedarse, pero ambos sabemos lo que implica haberse entregado a Konoha ¿Está bien?”

Itachi miró a la pelinegra con un toque de dulzura, pero solo se limitó a asentir, para él lo que había hecho era correcto. Nitzune suspiró y continúo escribiendo.

“Usted me entrenó todo este tiempo, sé perfectamente que es un observador, quiero saber ¿Qué descubrió sobre mi todo este tiempo? ¿Qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente? Antes de despertar paso algo muy extraño, no me importa si sólo son especulaciones, necesito saber algo de mis habilidades o me volveré loca”

Nitzune le pasó al mayor la libreta y a su vuelta leyó el contenido.

“No puedo decirte mucho, la mayoría de tus habilidades, como las orejas y la cola, la razón por la cual tienes esa transformación es un misterio; solamente tengo una teoría, presta atención, de ahora en adelante debes tener cuidado, por alguna razón tu cuerpo es capaz de reunir la energía de las cosas vivas que te rodean. Y al parecer, necesitas reunir esa energía para estar sana, por esa razón el tiempo en que estuviste en el Kekkai demorabas tanto en curar; más aún, cuando salimos enfermaste tan repentinamente por la presión que tenía tu cuerpo en absorber todo lo que le fuera posible para recuperarse ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Tienes que procurar rodearte de cosas vivas todo el tiempo que puedas, tu salud depende de eso; además déjame advertirte, las emociones fuertes alteran ese estado, si no tienes cuidado podrías terminar matando a alguien”

Nitzune tardo unos minutos en responder, digerir toda esa información no le era fácil.

“¿Cómo sabe que podría matar a alguien?”

Itachi suspiró pesadamente.

“Cuando te digo _cosas vivas_ me refiero a todo aquello que tenga vida, incluidos los humanos y los animales; cuando estábamos en el rio, el pasto bajo tus pies comenzó a morir, y en el camino hacia aquí sentí un cansancio que aumentaba sin razón aparente con mucha rapidez, por eso te lo advierto, ten cuidado, debes controlarte; si quieres un consejo, mantenlo en secreto todo lo que puedas, si las personas erróneas se enteran de esto, estarás en peligro”

La pelinegra se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo.

“lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por responderme”

Con ese último mensaje Nitzune se dispuso a irse, pero en el último momento, Itachi la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

\- ¿Me odias?

Habló él, aunque realmente no había emoción en su voz.

“No cambiara nada que le odie o no”

En ese momento Nitzune se alejó de la celda, justo a tiempo; cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a Sasuke una persona llegó a hablar con Itachi; ambos jóvenes se escondieron rápidamente aprovechando las sombras del pasillo. Quien hablaba con el Uchiha mayor era un ANBU.

-El consejo decidió procesarle en un juicio dentro de cuatro días, eso es todo.

Sin una palabra más en ANBU se retiró del lugar con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

-Hermano…

Susurró Sasuke, la pelinegra le tocó el brazo indicándole que debían irse en ese momento.

 

Se tomaron su tiempo en el camino de regreso, eso dio le tiempo a Nitzune para pensar con tranquilidad. Sasuke estaba a su lado cuidando sus pasos con sólo una cosa en la mente: debía hablar muy en serio con ella. En el momento en que pasaron cerca de un parque vacío, Sasuke tomó a Nitzune, la cargó en su hombro hasta llevarla a una de las bancas del parque, ahí la sentó mientras él se quedó de pie frente a ella.

-Ahora llegó mi turno de hacerte preguntas.

Habló él, Nitzune se encogió de hombros como si nada.


	28. El fin…casi

Se miraron fijamente durante algunos minutos incomodos, Sasuke no sabía por dónde comenzar. Nitzune que solo llevaba unas sandalias, descalzó uno de sus pies posándolo sobre el pasto que crecía en el parque; las hojas le hacían cosquillas bajo la piel.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste en una casa Uchiha? -

Sasuke había soltado la pregunta de un momento a otro, Nitzune suspiró y asintió sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Entonces, quien te secuestro esa noche ¿Fue Itachi?

Nitzune volvió a asentir. Ella escuchó los dientes de Sasuke rechinar ante la presión de su mandíbula. La pelinegra comenzó a escribir, aunque Sasuke ya no le hablaba y le daba la espalda.

El azabache sintió un toque en su hombro, al girarse Nitzune casi le estampó la libreta en la cara, ella lo miró con una ligera pero triste sonrisa.

“Lo que haya pasado o no, ya quedó atrás; me alegra estar en Konoha de nuevo, eso es todo”

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo has perdonado?

Nitzune negó con la cabeza, en ese momento el azabache le tomó una muñeca y corrió hacia atrás la tela sobre el brazo de la chica, dejando al descubierto las evidentes cicatrices.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo quedo atrás? Mira esto, así mismo tienes cicatrices en la espalda y el vientre; lo sé, leí tu informe médico. Yo vi las ropas resecas por la sangre en esa maldita casa, era tuya ¿No? No puedes negarme que el responsable de esto es Itachi.

La pelinegra se zafó del agarre del azabache, se cubrió las cicatrices con una pisca de vergüenza en su interior, de ahora en adelante tendría que llevar mangas largas. Nitzune se inclinó hasta recoger del suelo la libreta, ahí comenzó a escribir hasta llenar dos páginas; después de titubear un poco le entregó la libreta a Sasuke.

El azabache leyó el contenido, su expresión se volvió más seria conforme sus ojos pasaban por las letras; en esas dos páginas, con todos los detalles, estaban relatados los violentos hechos de aquella noche.

“…Después, simplemente me dejó caer al suelo, me desmaye en un charco de mi propia sangre”

 La pelinegra volvió a tomar la libreta de las manos de Sasuke, nuevamente comenzó a escribir; el joven la miraba sin comprender ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila después de todo eso? La libreta volvió a las manos de Sasuke, él volvió a leer sin muchas ganas ¿Qué más podría haber pasado?

“Cuando desperté hice algo terrible…algo que aún me desconcierta; cuando desperté realmente, estaba bajo los cuidados de Itachi ¿Entiendes? Estoy viva y aquí en este momento gracias a tu hermano, me cuidó cuando no podía mover más que la cabeza, me entrenó, me protegió en el camino peligroso y me trajo hasta aquí de nuevo, ambos sabemos que es lo que pasara ahora que él se ha entregado a Konoha, no lo he perdonado, aún tengo pesadillas con los sucesos de esa noche; pero… ¿Cómo podría odiarlo? Esta es la segunda vez que está a punto de morir y de alguna manera yo soy la responsable, Estoy viva y aquí, eso es todo”  

Nitzune volvió a sentarse en la banca; le dolía la cabeza y tenía frio, solo traía encima las ropas blancas del hospital, una camisa y un pantalón holgado, que la hacían ver más pequeña de lo que realmente era.

-Aún me cuesta entenderlo, pero, dejare que hagas lo que mejor creas; solo tengo una pregunta más ¿Para qué te entreno?

Nitzune respiró profundamente, aún sentada en la banca hizo el sello más básico con sus manos, el suelo bajo sus pies se cubrió con una delgada capa de hielo generando un perfecto circulo medio metro a su alrededor; Sasuke retrocedió un paso, el jutsu acabó y el hielo se derritió con lentitud. Nitzune dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud, se sintió exhausta con esa diminuta demostración. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era prudente, sin embargo se levantó de su puesto, colocó una mano en cada mejilla del azabache y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, los ojos de la pelinegra se aclararon hasta tomar el color cobre que solo aparecía antes en momentos de rabia; el miedo se coló hasta lo más profundo del cuerpo del joven, sintió por unos segundos el mismo terror que experimentó su hermano mayor tiempo atrás, terror a aquellos ojos.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Con un brazo el azabache hizo retroceder a Nitzune, finalmente el cobre desapareció dejando de nuevo el negro abismal de siempre. Luego de un silencio incomodo una nueva nota apareció frente a Sasuke.

“Quiero volver al hospital a descansar”

 

Abandonaron el parque después de unos minutos, el hielo en el suelo se derritió por completo dejando un trozo de césped húmedo. Antes de entrar al hospital Nitzune tomó la libreta arrancando y desgarrando todas las páginas usadas aquella noche desde la conversación con Itachi; los restos los arrojó a la basura.

Entraron con el mismo sigilo con el que habían salido, finalmente se despidieron con una mirada; Nitzune volvió a su cama con esfuerzo, se sentó en el borde de esta y contempló el vacío. Había una flor sembrada en un maceta en la ventana, con una mano indecisa tocó la base de la delicada planta, solo necesito un pensamiento basado en el temor de morir, la pobre flor se marchito en un instante, dejando un despojo seco en su lugar.

- _Que poder más horrible…_

Pensó Nitzune, se metió en la cama y durmió superficialmente, las pesadillas no la dejaron tener un sueño tranquilo.

 

A la mañana siguiente, en bien llegó el alba, Nitzune dejó el hospital, aun en contra de las peticiones de la Hokage; sentía que ya no tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar, ocupando una camilla que podría servirle a alguien verdaderamente enfermo, después de todo heridos y enfermos no faltaban. No le hizo falta caminar mucho para darse cuenta de la magnitud de la pelea contra Pain; la aldea ahora se levantaba lo más rápido posible en medio de un cráter gigantesco.

Evitó a quienes la conocían a toda costa, sólo se detuvo unos momentos a mirar como Yamato levantaba un nuevo edificio en madera, se veía extenuado, pero trabajaba igual de duro que los demás. Por primera vez Nitzune se preguntó que habría sido de ella si se hubiera encontrado en Konoha el día del ataque.

- _Estaría muerta en este momento supongo…_

Pensó. Sin ganas de caminar más entre tanta gente y con el miedo latente en su cabeza de encontrarse con alguien conocido y tener que ofrecer explicaciones, fue directo hasta el bosque; se dejó perder entre los senderos que se movían a capricho de los árboles. Al final y sin saber exactamente como llego hasta allí, se encontró en medio de un pequeño claro donde caía una pequeña cascada, el agua continuaba calmadamente su cauce hasta perderse entre los altos robles que circundaban el lugar; la panorámica de aquel precioso lugar logró animarla un poco.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la orilla del arroyo, hundiendo los pies descalzos en la fría corriente de agua. Se quedó en ese claro durante varias horas; cuando decidió irse, el sol estaba en todo el centro del cielo, emprendió entonces el camino de regreso a la aldea; tenía hambre, pero no sabía muy bien donde obtener comida en esa situación y aún no había pensado en donde dormiría esa noche.

\- ¡Nitzune! ¡Espera un momento!

Cuando la pelinegra miro hacia arriba, Naruto decencia de un árbol, ella levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo buscándote toda la mañana! ¿Por qué dejaste el hospital? ¡Aun no puedes hablar! ¡Obaa-chan está muy preocupada por ti! ¡Por dios, incluso yo estaba preocupado! ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Yo…!

El rubio habría seguido hablando sin control si Nitzune no lo hubiese parado, lo agarró de los hombros y con la mirada le transmitió un “Estoy bien, cálmate” acto seguido le revolvió los rubios cabellos con la zurda.

-De verdad me preocupe, no debiste irte del hospital ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

La chica levanto los hombros en un movimiento despreocupado; él sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, vamos, Obaa-chan te preparó un lugar temporal para que te quedes ¡Oh! Y toma, creo que aun necesitas esto-

Naruto le entregó a la chica la libreta que utilizaba para comunicarse; Nitzune la aceptó. Comenzaron a caminar juntos con dirección a Konoha.

-Por cierto…- comenzó a hablar Naruto- Esas ropas ¿No son las mismas con las que te trajo Ita…? Bueno ¿No quieres cambiarte? -

“A menos que por un espectacular milagro mis pertenencias estén intactas…este yukata es mi única posesión actual”

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa cómplice; de repente, como si algo la hubiera atravesado desde lo pies, lo recordó; garabateó rápidamente algo en la libreta y se la mostró a Naruto.

“¡¿Y mi gato?!”

\- ¿Gato? - Naruto lo pensó un momento- ¡Oh! ¡Haru! Él debe estar en cerca de la tienda que te tienen preparada-

Nitzune no esperó más y comenzó a tirar del brazo del rubio, casi arrastrándolo por el camino para llegar más rápido.

 

Al fin llegaron casi trotando a la tienda, no era diferente de las demás que había a su alrededor, lo que Nitzune no sabía era que ya eran muchas menos a comparación de días anteriores; muchas de las personas ya habían podido establecerse en lo que serían sus nuevas casas, los pocos que aún acampaban a las orillas de la aldea, eran jóvenes que podían esperar más que los ancianos o niños.

-Estarás bien aquí por ahora, la aldea pronto estará como nueva y podremos volver a la normalidad.

La pelinegra asintió, al mismo tiempo daba un rápido vistazo por los alrededores; no veía ningún indicio de una pequeña bola de pelo blanca; estuvo tentada a llamarlo por su nombre, pero, aunque abrió la boca ningún sonido se escuchó.  De repente, una cabeza peluda y blanca asomó por entre las tiendas; Nitzune puso una rodilla en tierra y extendió una mano hacia el pequeño felino, que ya no era tan pequeño, había crecido bastante. Haru se acercó a ella con prudencia, en cuanto sintió el olor de su dueña no dudó en restregarse contra la mano humana; en ese momento Nitzune notó que lo único blanco que tenía Haru era la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba lleno de suciedad que iba desde el polvo hasta el barro. No le importó mucho e igualmente la pelinegra acarició todo el lomo del animal.

-Alguien tuvo una mañana muy divertida.

Comentó Naruto. Del mismo lugar de donde había salido Haru, una malhumorada voz se dejó escuchar.

-Ese estúpido gato ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

En un instante apareció Sasuke con una cubeta de agua en una mano y un jabón en la otra.

\- ¡Sasuke!

Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa

-Usuratonkachi - contestó el azabache - ¿Eres tan inútil que te toma toda una mañana encontrar a alguien que acaba de salir del hospital? -

\- ¡¿Ah?! -

Parecía que comenzaría otra pelea tan típica entre los dos jóvenes, Nitzune se adelantó a la situación poniéndose en medio, Haru maulló.

-Ese gato me siguió hasta mi casa- comenzó a hablar el Uchiha menor - Por un golpe de suerte sigue vivo después del ataque de Pain, y como siempre se la pasa detrás de mí, terminó así de sucio, como me cansé de que llenara de tierra mi tienda pensé en darle un baño, pero ahora que estas tu aquí, es tu responsabilidad-

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos aun con los implementos de limpieza en cada mano, Nitzune hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Después de eso, de alguna manera los tres jóvenes terminaron en medio de una pequeña guerra campal con Haru, era obvio que al gato no le gustaba el agua; Sasuke no entendía cómo había acabado ayudando a limpiar a una mascota que no era suya, pero al menos no terminó igual que Naruto, quien acabó con los brazos como queso rallado después de que Haru se empecinara en clavar las garras solo en él.

 

Los siguientes dos días pasaron con una calma agradable. Nitzune aún no podía hablar así que prefería no salir mucho durante el día, y si lo hacía sólo deambulaba por el bosque, el resto del tiempo permanecía en su tienda, por suerte Tsunade logró proporcionarle ropas, pero, a decir verdad, la pelinegra se sentía extraña al no usar yukata.

\- _Sólo es la costumbre…_

Pensó una vez. El día siguiente, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, la pelinegra ayudaba a varias personas con el trabajo, no se había ofrecido, simplemente alguien la había tomado del brazo y le había puesto unas tablas en las manos, ese alguien era nada menos que la mismísima Hokage, quien con una sonrisa le pidió un poco de ayuda; Nitzune no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Solo debía ayudar a llevar los materiales de construcción a ciertas partes, nada fuera de lo común; el problema radicaba en que tenía que encontrarse justo con toda la gente que había evitado los últimos tres días, para el alivio de la chica, nadie le hizo preguntas, solamente la saludaban y se alegraban por su regreso.

\- _Tal vez les pidieron que no me hicieran preguntas_.

Pensó ella acertadamente. El día por fin terminó y Nitzune caminaba rumbo a su tienda, había caminado todo el día en todas direcciones, pero no se sentía fatigada, ser parte de la reconstrucción de la aldea la ponía de buen humor. Caminaba por el frente de un pequeño callejón oscuro cuando sintió que alguien la jaló de la muñeca.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Nitzune reconocía esa voz, el azabache la miraba fijamente con esos ojos más oscuros que la misma noche.

“Está bien, pero no veo necesario el intento de secuestro, Sasuke”

 

Nitzune miró al joven y luego paso la vista a la edificación frente a ellos.

“Entonces ¿Quieres que escuche a escondidas en la oficina de la Hokage?”

Sasuke bufó molesto al leer la nota de Nitzune.

-En este momento está discutiendo con alguien del consejo dónde y en qué momento del día será el juicio de Itachi mañana y no puedo acercarme sin que lo noten-

Nitzune lo miró unos momentos y luego escribió.

“¿Quieres salvarlo? ¿Piensas ayudarlo a escapar?”

-No, pienso obligar al consejo aceptarlo de nuevo en la aldea-

“¿Cómo esperas lograrlo?”

-Con la verdad, esos viejos le deben mucho a mi hermano, toda la aldea le debe mucho a mi hermano-

Nitzune abrió los ojos estupefacta, Sasuke lo sabía, de alguna manera sabia la verdad, en ese momento la joven entendió por completo que hacía Sasuke en Konoha y no con Akatsuki. Sonrió internamente colocándole una mano en el hombro al azabache, de repente las orejas gatunas aparecieron en su cabeza.

Le costó un poco de tiempo encontrar un buen punto desde donde escuchar, las orejas apuntaban directamente hacia una pared, al otro lado de esta la Hokage mantenía su discusión sin sospechar que estaban siendo escuchados. Pasaron unos minutos y la chica volvió a relajar el cuerpo, desapareció las orejas y se acercó al azabache que la esperaba a una distancia prudente.

“Mañana, al medio día, al parecer todo será lo más discreto posible, se realizará en un recinto en los cuarteles ANBU que quedan bajo tierra, al parecer cuentan con que tu no estarás presente, y a Tsunade-sama no le gustó mucho eso”

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, ahora tenía aún más ganas de interrumpir por sorpresa frente a todos aquellos ancianos.

-Bien, que gran oído tienes Nitzune, será muy útil en tu futuro.

La chica levanto los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ambos miraron el vacío de la noche sin saber que pensaban igual, iban a irrumpir en aquel juicio.


	29. ¿Un verdadero final?

Era una terrible mañana calurosa, el sol relucía en el cielo como una perfecta esfera de fuego incrustada en un azul inmaculado. Nitzune se encontraba recostada en la gruesa rama de un árbol, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco, resguardada en la fresca sombra que ofrecían sus hojas; mantenía un libro entre sus manos, pero la mitad de su atención estaba sobre la tienda del azabache; se había mantenido en ese lugar unas cuantas horas, en parte para saber cuándo Sasuke comenzaría a moverse y en parte para no estar más tiempo bajo el inclemente sol, o el bochorno que había dentro de su tienda, recientemente había notado lo mucho que el calor la incomodaba, se preguntó durante un segundo si el elemento que manejaba un ninja influía en sus gustos cotidianos, tal vez aquellos que manejaban fuego se sentían a gusto en días como ese, o tal vez los usuarios del aire no se hallaban  cómodos en lugares totalmente cerrados donde no corre la brisa, quizá aquellos del agua eran felices en días de lluvia. Quiso reír ante sus ocurrencias, pero en verdad sentía que si salía al sol se derretiría como un cubo de hielo.

No paso mucho más tiempo antes de que Sasuke saliera de su tienda, la pelinegra lo miró fijamente durante algunos momentos; oh si, esa era la cara de alguien que está muy decidido a hacer algo, lo vio pasar bajo el árbol donde ella descansaba y después lo vio detenerse a unos metros. En ese momento Nitzune bajó del árbol dejando en la rama el libro; el azabache giró un poco la cabeza, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo, después siguió su camino. Nitzune camino tras él.

-No iras.

Habló Sasuke sin detener su paso, las pisadas de Nitzune seguían tras él sin flaquear. El azabache se detuvo de nuevo esta vez girando por completo para encarar a la joven.

-No, no iras. Este asunto no te concierne.

Nitzune se cruzó de brazos, su rostro decía claramente: “Oh sí, sí iré”

-Es enserio, te quedaras.

Sasuke hablaba con firmeza absoluta; la pelinegra suspiró, no quería tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Se acercó un poco al Uchiha con la cabeza inclinada.

-He dicho que no, y no podrás hacer nada para…

Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, frente a él, Nitzune volvía a poner en práctica el rostro timador de gato perdido; esta vez también había incluido el toque de las orejas gatunas agachadas.

-Esto no funcionara dos veces.

Un par de lágrimas falsas acudieron a los ojos de Nitzune, el azabache se llevó una palma hasta la frente.

-Te digo que no vas a…

Y aunque Nitzune no podía hablar, al parecer nada le impedía producir un débil quejido, como el gimoteo que viene antes del llanto.

-Esto es ridículo, Nitzune, tu no…

Sasuke se quedó helado; Nitzune podía bien llevarse un premio, parecía un pequeño animalito perdido bajo la lluvia, implorando por un hogar cálido. La chica lo miro directamente con los ojos húmedos.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana! Pero yo no me hago responsable por ti ¿Entendido?

Tan rápido como aparecieron las lágrimas, desaparecieron junto con las orejas, Nitzune recuperó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo su semblante normal; caminó victoriosa hacía el frente mientras Sasuke se maldecía internamente.

 

El medio día se acercaba; de alguna manera Sasuke había descubierto la entrada a los cuarteles ANBU, Nitzune ni siquiera preguntó como lo había logrado. Tuvieron que esconderse durante un largo tiempo, para la mala suerte de Nitzune, la temperatura aumentó mucho en poco tiempo, ella metida en medio de aquellos dos arbustos sentía como la ropa se le pegaba a la piel que comenzaba a sudar; fantástico, tenía calor y se sentía pegajosa, un maravilloso momento en su vida. Levantó un poco la mirada hacia el otro lado del camino por donde tendrían que pasar con Itachi, se esforzó un poco para poder verlo; ahí, detrás de un árbol estaba Sasuke, él definitivamente no parecía tener problemas con el calor - _Claro, el escogió el lugar con más brisa, dejándome a mí en este ataúd de plantas_ \- pensó Nitzune con recelo.

 

Debieron pasar varios minutos antes de que la chica escuchara los pasos que se acercaban por el camino, Nitzune estuvo rígida y casi sin respirar mientras la discreta caravana pasaba frente a ella; Itachi era escoltado por cuatro ninjas, dos de ellos caminaban frente a él y los otros dos detrás. Los cinco siguieron por el camino hasta perderse de vista, pero Nitzune aun podía oírlos. La pelinegra y el azabache caminaron en silencio, lograron ver como dos de los ninjas e Itachi entraban en una pequeña caverna, está fue cerrada después con una roca de gran tamaño, al parecer hacía falta dos personas para lograr moverla; con gran esfuerzo los ninjas que se quedaron fuera la dejaron en su lugar para luego hacer guardia frente a ella. Esperaron unos minutos por cambios: nada. Podían moverse.

Antes de que Nitzune lograra formular algún plan para poder entrar, Sasuke ya había saltado a la acción, en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo ambos guardias cayeron inconscientes, la chica salió de su escondite un tanto sorprendida, no se esperaba una acción tan ofensiva.

-Ahora sólo debo quitar esta roca del camino.

En la mano zurda de Sasuke comenzó a aparecer una luz intensa, Nitzune tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, el penetrante chillido de la técnica era un martirio para su sensible audición, la chica se plantó frente a joven haciendo que se detuviera, sentía que sus oídos le dolían terriblemente aun cuando Sasuke había deshecho su jutsu.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo que quitar esa roca.

Nitzune le indicó que se quedara en su lugar, se acercó a la roca y le dio un par de golpecitos con el puño cerrado mientras mantenía un oído cerca de la superficie; después, con la facilidad con la que cualquiera haría rodar un aro por el suelo, Nitzune abrió la caverna lo suficiente para que ambos pasaran. Sasuke se quedó de una pieza, ya sabía que la chica tenía fuerza, pero no había imaginado la dimensión de su habilidad, en ese momento él tuvo la firme certeza de que eso que acababa de ver era solo una pequeña porción de lo que era capaz la joven.

-Recuérdame no dejar que me golpees.

Habló Sasuke mientras entraba en la caverna. Nitzune le palmeó la espalda para después entrar con él y volver a cerrar la entrada con la misma facilidad. Dentro reinaba el silencio. Lo que en primera parecía una caverna, era en realidad una gruta tallada que se adentraba en la tierra; al fondo de la galería que formaba la entrada, descendía una escalera apenas iluminada por el resplandor de unas antorchas, incrustadas en la roca a distancias simétricas. Sasuke le hizo una señal a Nitzune y ambos comenzaron a bajar con pasos cautelosos; el azabache quien iba adelante se mantenía alerta, todo el lugar parecía estar deshabitado, pero bien podrían estar siendo observados; sólo lograba escuchar sus pasos y su propia respiración, pero eso era incoherente, él no estaba solo. Giró el rostro hacia Nitzune, ella lo seguía a corta distancia, pero su presencia no se sentía, ni sus pasos - _Es bastante sigilosa ¿Qué más le habrá enseñado mi hermano?_ \- Pensó Sasuke.

 

Nitzune perdió la noción del tiempo, esas escaleras parecían no tener un fin. Una tenue luz apareció de repente varios metros más abajo, finalmente estaban cerca; la escalera terminó y lo único que seguía era un pequeño pasillo que desembocaba en un par de puertas cerradas, dos guardias las vigilaban, la escena en el exterior de la caverna se repitió, la joven no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear para cuando los dos hombres fueron noqueados - _El triste trabajo de los personajes de fondo ¿Eh?_ \- Pensó Nitzune con un tono cómico. Se acercó a Sasuke, el cual miraba fijamente la puerta - _Bueno ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tocamos la puerta? ¿Pedimos permiso para entrar? ¿O tal vez…?_ \- el azabache se adelantó a cualquier pensamiento de la pelinegra y simplemente abrió ambas puertas de un sólo movimiento. El estruendo que causó se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que todos los que estaban adentro de la cámara callaran - _Damas y caballeros, ante ustedes el hombre de las entradas impactantes, Uchiha Sasuke…_ \- pensó Nitzune antes de esconderse tras el muro para no ser vista.

\- ¡¿Que significa todo esto?! - gritó una voz colérica masculina.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -

Esa definitivamente era la voz de Tsunade. Nitzune asomó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar, dentro no había mucho, sólo era una cámara circular, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta había una mesa donde Tsunade y otras tres personas podían ver perfectamente al acusado, Itachi estaba frente a ellos con las manos atadas tras la espalda. La pelinegra aguardó en su lugar para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? Que pregunta más necia, es bastante obvio porque estoy aquí.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de…

 Comenzó a hablar la anciana sentada a la izquierda de la Hokage, antes de ser interrumpida por el azabache

-Tengo todo el derecho, por tantas razones que ni siquiera quiero decirlas, anciana.

\- ¡Tú no puedes hablarnos así!

Gritó el anciano levantándose de su silla.

-Puedo hablar como yo quiera ante los que estuvieron de acuerdo en masacrar a todo mi clan.

De repente la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-Homura-san, Koharu-san; creo que debemos escuchar lo que tenga que decir el joven Uchiha.

Nitzune enfocó su atención en la cuarta persona en la mesa; sentado con mucha calma, un hombre miraba a Sasuke con su único ojo visible, su rostro tenía una expresión totalmente insensible, mirándolo bien, no era alguien que inspirara confianza

-Danzō…

En todo lo que llevaba de vida, la pelinegra jamás había oído nombrar a alguien con tanto rencor y repudio; si, definitivamente Sasuke lo sabía todo.

\- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Uchiha? No podrás impedir que Itachi sea juzgado por sus crímenes. habló Homura.

\- ¿Crímenes? Los únicos que deberían ser juzgados por crímenes son aquellos que decidieron erradicar a todo un clan, y usaron para ello a mi hermano ¿Quién es el criminal aquí? No voy a permitir que ahora usen a mi hermano para limpiar sus sucias manos-

Lentamente al hablar, Sasuke se acercaba a Itachi, quedando finalmente a su lado; el mayor seguía en su lugar sin moverse ni decir una palabra. Nitzune quien no podía ver su cara, se preguntaba cuál podría ser su expresión en ese momento.

-Es un miembro de Akatsuki, es suficiente para considerarlo una verdadera amenaza para la aldea-

Esta vez fue la vieja Koharu quien habló.

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¿Quién lo usó y luego desechó? ¿Quiénes fueron los que mancharon su nombre y el de todo el clan con sangre? ¿Quiénes aquí son la verdadera amenaza para la aldea?

La voz de Sasuke comenzó a elevarse. Nitzune miró a la Hokage, no había dicho ni una palabra ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala, los tenía, realmente los tenía al borde del abismo.

-No importa, todas nuestras decisiones son siempre en favor del bien común de la aldea, lo único que importa es el bien de Konoha, muy por encima de algunos individuos.

Danzō hablaba con total naturalidad, una pequeña llama de ira creció en el pecho de Nitzune ni hablar de lo que ardía en Sasuke, la pelinegra temió que el azabache se lanzara de repente a cortar cabezas.

-No eran “algunos individuos” era un clan completo. Pero bien, si el bienestar de toda la aldea es lo único que les preocupa, les tomare la palabra; le daré a todos el bienestar de saber la verdad, me pregunto que pasara en Konoha cuando sus habitantes sepan que su amado consejo prefiere erradicar el problema por medio del asesinato antes que cualquier otro método ¿Qué pasara con el gran estatus de la aldea frente a las otras?

Los muros parecieron caerse sobre los ancianos.

-No puedes, nosotros tomamos las decisiones y…-comenzó Koharu.

-Ustedes dos no toman las decisiones, las tomó yo, yo soy la Hokage.

Poco le faltó a Nitzune para saltar de su lugar y correr a abrazar a Tsunade.

-Muchacha, no estarás pensando absolverlo -habló Homura estupefacto.

-No, pero ya no se tomarán las mismas acciones radicales en Konoha, no seremos ese tipo de aldea…tomaremos responsabilidad por los errores pasados, comenzando con este, yo propongo mantener a Itachi recluido en la aldea, bajo constante vigilancia.

Eso era todo, ya Sasuke había ganado, no podían decir nada contra…

-Lastimosamente, esos no son los únicos crímenes de Uchiha Itachi ¿verdad?

Al parecer Danzō si podía decir algo.

-El secuestro es un terrible crimen ¿No es verdad? Secuestrar a una joven es un acto imperdonable ¿No es así?

No podía ser verdad, quería usar a Nitzune como excusa- _¡No pueden usar sólo eso! …esperen ¿“_ sólo eso _”? definitivamente no fue algo pequeño, pero…_ \- Nitzune se tocó las cicatrices de las muñecas al pensar, por supuesto que había sido algo terrible - _Está mal, todo esto está muy mal, muy mal…ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme ¡QUIERO IRME AHORA!_

Nitzune apoyo la espalda contra la pared y se quedó sentada en el suelo sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos. Dejó de oír lo que hablaban allí dentro, de repente todo se volvió muy oscuro, Nitzune no creía que estuviera tan oscuro en un principio; las sombras proyectadas en el suelo desde el salón parecían ahora cosas aterradoras reptando por las escaleras.

- _Debo salir, salir, salir, salir; no tengo porque estar aquí…esta oscuro, maldición ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!  ¡Basta! ¡Cálmate de una vez!_ -

La pelinegra lo sintió, se le estaba saliendo de las manos, estaba escapando fuera de su cuerpo y arrastrándose a su alrededor buscando que absorber.

- _¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Para! ¡Vuelve adentro! ¡Vuelve adentro y no hagas ningún daño! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO!_

\- ¡No permitiré que asesinen a mi hermano!

Todo se detuvo, Sasuke había gritado con todo lo que había en su pecho; Nitzune lo escuchó, eso sí que estaba mal ¿Asesinar a Itachi? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por Konoha? No, eso no pasaría. La joven se levantó, ahora todo estaba bien, nada saldría de ella.

\- ¡Nitzune!

Exclamó Tsunade sin creerlo, la chica había entrado caminando a la sala; Sasuke también giró bruscamente a verla, incluso Itachi volteo el rostro, rompiendo la estática actitud que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo.

- _No tengo miedo…_

Nitzune camino hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke, por un breve momento miró a los dos Uchihas.

- _No tengo miedo…_ -

Respiró profundo y abrió la boca: nada, silencio.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú no te has recuperado.

Le habló Sasuke en voz baja.

- _Definitivamente no tengo miedo, pero sí tengo que hablar y tiene que ser ahora_.

Nitzune volvió a mover los labios: nada.

-No te esfuerces, vas a lastimarte.

Una vez más: nada.

-Nitzune, esto no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke hablaba demandante, tener que ver a Nitzune en esa situación ya era demasiado. La vio abrir y mover la boca varias veces sin ningún resultado. No le falto mucho para darle un golpe para que se detuviera y no verla así.

-…mo…rir- se escuchó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ita…chi… no va a…morir.

Solo era un diminuto hilo de voz, pero Sasuke la escuchó.

- _No tengo miedo y nadie va a morir_.

Sasuke superaba a Nitzune por más de una cabeza, pero desde abajo Nitzune lo miro con una sonrisa, una llena de confianza.

-Esto…esto esta… ¡Esto esta jodidamente mal!

Su voz se quebraba en ciertos momentos, pero al fin estaba hablando.

-Tu eres la joven secuestrada por Uchiha Itachi ¿No es así?

Homura parecía hablar con seguridad; claro, ahora tenían con que ganar.

\- ¿Secuestrada? ¿Quién habló de secuestro? Yo jamás fui secuestrada.

Pero Nitzune no los dejaría ganar. Los ojos de Tsunade se clavaron en ella, oh la rubia sabía que estaba mintiendo con todos los dientes, aun así, la Hokage sonrió.

\- ¡Mentira!

Gritó Koharu con una potencia que no concordaba con su edad.

-No es mentira, esa noche, bueno, no manejo bien el alcohol. Me perdí, Itachi me encontró, eso es todo.

Nitzune les sonreía mientras hablaba, su mirada se cruzó con la de Danzō; sí que estaba molesto, ese único ojo visible estaba muy molesto.

\- ¿Y tus heridas?  ¡Esas heridas no eran cualquier cosa!

Homura tenía incluso un tono más alto que Koharu.

-Un accidente, deberían ver las personas que recorren los caminos.

Nitzune puso las manos detrás de la espalda, el lugar estaba fresco, casi frio; pero santo cielo ¡Cómo le sudaban las manos!

Los ancianos no cabían en su desesperación, el único aparentemente calmado era Danzō, eso lo hacía peligroso.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Uchiha Itachi sigue siendo un miembro de Akatsuki, debe ser eliminado.

Por esa razón era peligroso. Los ancianos volvieron a sentarse cómodamente, la balanza ahora se inclinaba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Akatsuki? Yo estuve con él los últimos dos meses y jamás lo vi con ningún Akatsuki, incluso creo que antes de eso, él estuvo en el único lugar donde no podía estar con Akatsuki, aquí en Konoha, cuidado en secreto de su hermano.

Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa para Sasuke, Nitzune sintió la pesada mano del azabache sobre su hombro. Iban a ganar, por todo en la tierra iban a ganar.

-Esto es ridículo, no tenemos por qué escuchar a una niña que no hace parte de la aldea.

 Koharu se jugaba sus últimas cartas, Nitzune se tensó por un momento, la mano presionó con suavidad su hombro.

\- ¿Quién no es parte de la aldea? Hasta donde yo sé, esta chica aprobó un examen que la hizo un miembro del programa de ninjas de Konoha, la Hokage en persona se encargó de calificarla- mientras hablaba, Sasuke sacó la banda de Nitzune de su bolsillo - ¿No es así Tsunade? Esto lo prueba.

Nitzune miró ese objeto de metal y tela con asombro, lo creía totalmente perdido.

-El idiota tiene la costumbre de guardar esta cosa de las personas que…se pierden un tiempo.

Le susurró Sasuke mientras le pasaba la banda, Nitzune sonrió sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Eso es correcto- Habló la Hokage -No creo que podamos decir más cosas, si Itachi es o no un miembro activo de Akatsuki es superfluo por ahora. Lo mantendremos recluido en la aldea y será vigilado las veinticuatro horas, la información que nos puede suministrar es de vital importancia para la seguridad de la aldea ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?

Los dos ancianos estaban mudos, un par de niños acababan de ganarles.

-No se puede hacer nada contra las órdenes del Hokage.

Danzō habló con un tono tranquilo, pero ese ojo bullía en furia. Nitzune se dio el lujo de respirar profundo, al fin había acabado.

 

Todos salieron. Afuera hacia incluso más calor que antes, y a Nitzune se le veía un poco decaída por eso. Los ancianos fueron los primeros en desaparecer junto a los ninjas adoloridos que habían sido noqueados.

-Esto no se ha acabado joven Uchiha.

Habló Danzō al pasar por el lado de Sasuke, Nitzune estaba junto a él y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido que quiso salir desde su pecho, el ojo de Danzō se posó sobre ella con una mirada inquisidora, después se alejó hasta desaparecer.

-Él va a ser el primero en morir.

Sasuke apretaba con fuerza los puños al decir eso, Nitzune lo miró de reojo; una frase muy aterradora, pero que tenía una justa razón.

La Hokage se les acercó.

-Ustedes dos son unos alborotadores- comenzó a hablar Tsunade -Y tu niña, eres una mentirosa de primera.

Nitzune bajó un poco la cabeza, la pelinegra sintió una mano alborotándole el pelo; al mirar, Tsunade veía fijamente a Itachi, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos, mientras tenía su derecha sobre Nitzune.

-Espero que haya sido por una verdadera buena razón, ojalá esto no traiga problemas en el futuro. Y tú - se dirigió a Sasuke- Espero que vigiles bien a tu hermano.

Sasuke ni siquiera contestó, la rubia sonrió, estos jóvenes de verdad le podían dar dolores de cabeza cuando se lo proponían. Los tres se dijeron algunas cuantas cosas más, acordaron las medidas de seguridad que se llevarían de ahora en adelante, nadie se quejó; después la Hokage se retiró.

-Nitzune tu…

Sasuke pensaba hablar con la pelinegra, pero en algún momento ella había desaparecido del lugar. El azabache miró a su hermano. Las cosas lucían bien ¿Pero se mantendrían así? ¿Podría realmente volver a vivir con Itachi?

-Vamos, debemos…encontrar un buen lugar donde instalarnos.

Habló Sasuke, definitivamente no sería tan fácil.

 

\- ¡Calor! ¡Que calor!

Y se zambullo en el agua con todo y ropa. Era obvio que Nitzune había escapado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora a la situación; en un arranque de pánico se escabulló cuando nadie la miraba y se fue hasta la pequeña cascada que había encontrado días antes. Ahora con el agua enfriándole el cuerpo, pudo pensar mejor.

-Realmente hace calor…

No se arrepentía, había hecho algo bueno, era justo, era por el bien de Sasuke e Itachi. Sí, sí, había hecho algo bueno. Se tocó las muñecas húmedas por el agua.

-Estas heridas ya sanaron.

Había hecho una buena acción.

-Mañana comenzare un buen entrenamiento, le pediré ayuda a Naruto, incluso tal vez a Sasuke.

Sonrió ante la idea, todo estaba bien.

-Seré invencible y encontrare el amor.

La pelinegra hablaba para sí misma divertida, alegre como no lo había estado en un buen tiempo.

-Tendré que buscar una nueva casa, trabajare en algún lado para conseguir algo de dinero, tal vez me asignen misiones pronto, tratare de hacer amistad con más personas, aprenderé a controlarme, seré mucho más fuerte cada día…me esforzaré siempre.

Nitzune salió del agua con la ropa escurriéndole, no le importó: así estaría fresca un buen rato. Empezó a caminar. Sí, definitivamente todo estaba bien ahora; en ese momento comenzó a correr hacia su tienda aguantando la risa y las lágrimas.

 

Todo estaría bien.


End file.
